


低俗影片 （高尚影片）

by lucky_egg001



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 107,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_egg001/pseuds/lucky_egg001
Summary: 就是那个盖文被忽悠去拍GV，搭档是900的梗……回复了  这个是AU世界观，所以这个底特律通过了自新法案，从开始就给了仿生人一定的人权，所以仿生人被仇视的情况稍微好些，人类雇佣人类和仿生人的数量基本持平，因为仿生人可以挑选职业，并以高息抵押债权方式从服务机构定期还款给模控，以至于庞然大物的模控生命资金流变慢，产能下降，使用成本温和上升，所以社会矛盾没那么尖锐，而仿生人也不再是“家具”而比较像是隔离时期的黑人，有被限制的权利，但因为天性和客观身体条件，他们对这类区别待遇没有人类那么敏感，比如待机点问题不会要求跟人类一样的住宿。军用仿生人一般还是服役期，通常是10年，但服役几年之后，可以内部申请换职位也可以由其他民间机构二次寻租，耶利哥是从军方这里租借的RK900，但因为RK900成了明星大火，他的债权款已经还掉了，只要等军方服役期结束就可以完全成为自由安卓。





	1. Chapter 1

part1

盖文.里德在中心公园的长椅上发呆，气哼哼的想着自己面临的绝境。

冰激凌店员的活儿不算难，只不过，今天早上，他恰好遇到一个计较冰激凌拉花太秃的小屁孩罢了，他真没必要把围裙甩在店长身上。

至少他得领到这周的薪水。

他已经欠了一周的房租了，假如现在回去，房东一定不会放过自己。

那胖子总是用油腻的眼神盯着他瞧来瞧去，他真的有种不怎么妙的感觉。那可不是什么好人。

 

正在他发愁的档口，一个陌生人走到他面前。

盖文抬起头，看到的首先是那件考究的风衣，修长的身段，然后是一张性感而利落，接近完美的混血儿的面孔，这个男人的额头边LED正在闪烁。

他厌恶地说：“走开，塑料人。”

对方没有因为这种歧视性的蔑称生气 ，反而露出了一个温暖的笑容，由于那笑容太友善而富有魅力。连盖文这样没心肝的家伙都有点不好意思了。

于是他问：“你想干什么？”

“我叫马库斯，想请你吃个吉士汉堡，再来一杯热咖啡。”

盖文说：“哦，为什么？”

“因为你看上去很需要。”马库斯微笑着说。

然后他就被带到了这里。

起初，外观像是厂房的大楼设计让盖文有点发怵，但只要看到门口那考究的LOGO图标，他就不会把这里当做屠宰场。

“耶利哥……总觉得在哪儿听过。”

盖文一头雾水的接过门禁卡，跟着马库斯进了四层楼宽敞的办公室。

当盖文狼吞虎咽吃掉大半个汉堡，并喝了几口热乎乎的咖啡后，他终于有余暇思考。

这应该不是一个公子哥儿在施舍善心。

“所以，这位帅哥，你现在能说正事儿了吗？”盖文直截了当地问。

“我希望你听说过我们公司。”

马库斯没有用遥控就开启了屏幕权限，宣传片开始播放。

“咳咳咳！”盖文差点被喝了半口的咖啡呛住。他难以置信的看着大屏幕上那满屏的半luo乃至全luo（但有马赛克）的男男女女，以及那些充满了刺激性词汇的宣传文案。

“耶利哥！天哪，是这个耶利哥！”就是那个在付费城人电影公司里超有名那家。

马库思从容地说：“我想给你一份工作。报酬丰厚，时间自由。”

“等等，你是说拍SQ片？！”盖文涨红了脖子。

“正确的说法是SQ电影演员。”马库斯非常平静。“你不会面临卖身所需要面对的大多数风险。但报酬确实相对较高。你看一下这个……”他点开了桌面上的一张投影表格。

“不不，我不能干这个！别想说服我做这种事！”盖文站了起来，情绪激动地大喊大叫。

 

半小时后，盖文趴在那张大办公桌上仔细确认合同。

当看到那张演员表上的薪水后头的零之后，他瞬间就冷静了。他的自尊心和羞耻心在拼命呐喊，但内心中的恶魔盖文已经开始点钱。只是最初的试镜，那有几个月的房租？半年吗？

 

内心中的恶魔盖文说：“嗨，良心，你要知道，我在不付房租，就要流落街头了，而为了有地方住，我会接受酒吧女招待的邀请，你知道的，上个床什么的，然后就会有早饭和住处，当然她会很快不耐烦起来，嫌弃我上厕所不掀马桶盖，然后我再被赶出来，所以不要太在意尊严了。”

这是很实际的想法，哪怕是内心里象征良知正义的天使盖文都无法否认这点，只能没出息的缩在角落里。

马库斯的职业态度帮了很大的忙，他耐心解释了自己的目的，通常作为实际执行总裁他不太上街拉人，只是今天刚好出门散步，看到了一个“有潜力的”新人，然后试着说服而已。

盖文作为新人需要知道的事情，他很有条理也有礼貌。不紧不慢解释。

——试镜内容不会很过分，以及头三个月他都可以挑剧本和随时喊停，钱都照给，接下去他还能有个机会选择退出。不会涉及违约金。这已经很公平了。

比起来盖文甚至有点困惑自己为什么会被选上，但他也想不出马库斯能骗他什么。

他看了看试镜，很简单的那种，只有他自己一个人出镜头，也不要搭档什么的，这让盖文压力倍减，而且他还打定了注意拿着三个月的试用薪水就跑路。就算以后被人认出来，那又怎样呢，他又不是名人。他大学辍学的时候，寝室里的家伙都叫不全他的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

Part-2 

“我能选择只是……呃，单人搞搞自己，拍点儿小短片，你看，这上面说我能选的。”盖文手指戳着屏幕，狡猾地开始讨价还价，心存侥幸。

马库斯一点没生气，他说：“先试镜，假如合格的话，接下去你依然有选择权，直到三个月后，你决定要不要把合同价格加倍，并正式签约。”表情温和得像是安卓高级门店的客户经理。

他额头上闪动的蓝色LED让盖文又不安起来，他说：“等等，我不想要安卓碰我，尤其是，我知道你们喜欢这个……真人和安卓。”

耶利哥的一大卖点就是专拍安卓与人类为对手的系列影片，但身为人类的盖文对安卓并没什么好感，连大学教授都是安卓，他们无论怎么拍马屁都没用，经常给他D，而打工的时候也总是输给那些塑料，所以盖文讨厌安卓。一想到要被塑料搞，还要装高潮被拍的样子，他觉得自尊心受到了加倍的重创，这不行。

马库斯依然没因为他的嫌弃而生气，快速回答：“可以，这是你的选择。”

貌似很简单？

盖文撇了撇嘴，最后看了一眼试用片酬。狠狠心，签下了名字。

等盖文的指纹和虹膜都录入在了试用合同上，马库斯取走合同扫描：“现在是上午11点五十九分，合同正式生效，晚上9点我们可以开始第一次试镜。”

盖文大吃一惊。

没等盖文找到理由搪塞。马库斯用一种果断的态度问：“你有地方住吗？”

“呃……你问这个干嘛？”

马库斯指了指落地窗外：“假如你目前有困难的话，可以搬进公司宿舍。”

盖文转头看着窗外那一片公寓。简直不敢相信还有这种天上掉馅饼的好事。

马库斯：“正式员工免费，试用期新人则并无此优待，但我认为你需要帮助，公司也负担得起这笔开销。为了让你专心工作。”

盖文不知道这个安卓到底怎么看出来他的窘境，但他真的很需要，盖文几乎是欣喜若狂地回答：“好！我……”

“现在动作快。晚上7点前在宿舍安置好自己，”马库斯利落地隔着办公桌扔给盖文一张钥匙卡，接着他吩咐前台替新人叫了辆出租。

盖文不记得怎么在自己的破大厦前下的车，他精神恍惚地走上了熟悉的破烂楼道，走到自己房间门口。走廊尽头的门碰地打开，一个穿着睡衣的肥腻的胖子冲了出来，堵住了盖文。

“嗨，盖文，这么早就回来了？”

盖文吓了一跳，紧张地说：“我……我。”

“我知道，房租还得等等再说，布朗爸爸知道你手头紧。不请我进去坐坐吗？”胖子靠到盖文胸前，虽然他比盖文矮了一截，却宽了两倍，口里的烟臭喷在盖文下巴上。

盖文浑身发毛，他不太客气地把胖子推搡开：“我……我得退房了，布朗先生。”

顿时 ，胖子脸色难看，扭曲的肥脸上露出一种不怀好意的鄙夷：“哦，搬走吗？怎么，找到更好的地方了？”

“我朋友打算分我一个房间。”

“女人？”

“我欠的房租。”盖文把皱巴巴的最后一点儿现金扔给房东。

他的押金早已经抵债了，房东确实宽限了他一周没赶走他，也没提钱，但那肯定不是因为大发善心，而盖文-里德身无长物，几乎没什么可搬的，只有一个行李箱和他的甜甜圈打折券。

布朗生气地喊：“嗨，小子，你以为这样就……”

但盖文里德打开门在他面前关上门。于是布朗没来得及挤进去。

当门再次打开的时候，盖文抱着自己的旅行箱和运动背包，逃命一样的挤开胖子。飞也似的坐上出租逃走了。完全不管布朗在后面大喊。

 

盖文进宿舍的时候用卡片扫进去从电梯出来，只有四楼可以按下去。但他从头到尾一个人影都没见到。走过走廊的时候，他差点错过一个闪着盖文-里德名字的房门，倒退两步，终于确认他确实被允许住在这儿。他进了门，随意扔下行李，离七点还早，他熟悉一下环境，走遍这个套间后，他发现这里比他的租屋宽敞明亮多了，有独立浴室，他吹了个口哨，顿时愉快起来。

接着他注意到桌上有一本杂志。拿起来看是耶利哥的新季作品广告，一个英俊的男性仿生人穿着笔挺的高级西装靠在沙发上，只解开了领带，露出完美的锁骨，他的脚边跪着一个半LUO的男人，用皮眼罩蒙眼，从他身上的鞭痕和勒痕以及汗水能看出那是个人类，仿生人的手掌扶着人类的后脑，像是要强迫他干点儿什么又像是安抚。而那个仿生人的灰色眼睛冰冷傲慢，盯着镜头 ，像个纳粹……上面是大大的银蓝色标题【RK900-冰锥alpha】

盖文起先有点想笑，RK900可是政府订单的军用型安卓，居然也能搞过来拍s情片，耶利哥也是很能搞事的，估计又是自新法案闹的，按照这个愚蠢的进步法案规定，人类给予安卓一定的【人权】可以自行选择职业和服务机构，并以此职业劳动通过雇主，偿还模控生命的出厂抵押债权。多少缓解了一下人类岌岌可危的社会结构，但也出现了很多滑稽的事儿。

但随即盖文低落起来：“哦，有什么好笑的，这就是当色情片演员需要做的，随便你从前是什么，在这儿你就是付费观众的撸管对象。他们或许也会让我拍那种挺羞耻的广告，我希望是穿着衣服的。扮成什么都行，但得穿着衣服。”

他歪着脑袋研究了片刻跪着的那可怜家伙嘴里含着的口塞，刚才积累的小规模得意兴奋逐渐成了强烈的忐忑不安。他又开始退缩了。

“天哪，我答应了什么？”

但后悔显然晚了。

盖文里德像动物园下午的狼一样的焦虑地转了几圈之后，一个金发的女性安卓出现在他的门前。

“盖文-里德？洗个澡，然后跟我走，马库斯让我带你过去。”大美人说。“叫我诺丝。”

盖文顿时紧张，他匆匆忙忙洗澡后，顶着湿发跟上了诺丝，一起回到了大楼里。

他们直接下了地下一层，盖文问：“我们去哪儿？”

“片场，试镜的时候别紧张，马库斯在，导演曼菲尔德先生也在，哦，是小曼菲尔德，不是老曼菲尔德。”

盖文想：“我哪个导演都不知道，谢谢。”

他们走进片场，诺丝还在介绍：“这儿是曼菲尔德先生的产业，原来是一家有一百年历史的皮革加工厂，但现在成了耶利哥的总部。”

“我不想知道色QING片公司的发家史，谢谢。”他又想。

 

盖文心不在焉，整个人像是要上绞刑架的犯人，他们走到一个布景房间里，见到了导演，那个年轻人类在跟马库斯讨论什么。而诺丝打了个招呼，就开始摆弄旁边的几个机器。其中一个在她手里飞起来。看得出都是关于拍摄的器械。诺丝摆弄那些东西很熟练，她精准的计算着光和摄影机的摆放，一个人就完成了几个机位的布置，显得极为专业。

盖文咽了咽口水。看着年轻人和马库斯过来。

“李奥，这就是盖文。照顾好他。”马库斯说。他拍了拍盖文的肩膀。

李奥曼菲尔德热情的跟盖文握了握手：“哦，哦，是你啊！”

盖文一头雾水，幸好导演个子矮，年纪轻，还是个人类，让盖文稍微有了点安全感。

他说：“你好，我从来没有……”

“没关系，你别怕出错。我们是拍GV，又不是真要演电影。”李奥笑嘻嘻地抽了抽鼻子。他这样子让盖文彻底放松了。

 

盖文被摆弄了一番，被告知不需要剧本，试镜的试镜，这容错率很高，他也可以随时喊停。

当清场做完，周围安静下来，只剩下摄像师诺丝，一脸兴味盎然的导演李奥。和站在阴影里的沉稳的马库斯执行总裁先生。

盖文望了一眼那个有着俊美面孔的安卓，这是他的老板，很坚决的对他说：“我认为你有潜力。”

盖文咬了咬牙，说：“现在我可以开始了吗？”

李奥说：“随意点儿。我会问一些问题，你尽量看着镜头，不看也行。诚实的回答我，不要紧张，然后再按照我的要求行动。”

盖文说：“哦，听起来很简单。”

李奥说：“就是！很简单的，你看过我们的新人特辑吗？”

盖文想了想，好像没人通知他要看的样子，他不禁朝着雷厉风行的总裁看过去。

马库斯说：“我不让他看，我希望他表现自己。”

李奥耸了耸肩：“哦，老弟，你坏坏。”

“是哥哥。”马库斯说。然后继续吩咐；“开始吧。”

李奥翘着腿，在收音话筒里懒洋洋问盖文：“亲爱的，自我介绍一下。你的名字，年龄，三围，身体上最满意的部分，性感带在哪儿。”他透过屏幕观察盖文的镜头感。

盖文尽量让自己显得满不在乎而放松，他想了想说：“我叫盖里（假的），30岁（假的），我不记得那个，满意的部分？哦，浑身我都挺满意的，性感带……”他望天想了想，“大概腰，脖子……”盖文不确定的摸了摸自己的后脖颈，然后掀起一点T恤，似乎打算看看自己的腰上有没有做过标记似得。于是稍纵即逝的，他露出来的那一秒钟的几厘米腰上的肉也被抓拍到了。

“乳TOU呢？”

“啊？”盖文一怔。

“你的RU头敏感吗？”

盖文顿时卡壳了，他怎么会知道？他的手抬起来，像是想当场捏一下确认，但立刻意识到这也太蠢了。于是赶紧把手放下。盖文开始皱眉，一副对自己表现很不满意，对别人也不爽的表情。他手掌焦虑的缠绕，接着又分开，骨节分明而显得很有男人味的手指不耐烦地互相敲打，就像个多动症儿童在听历史老师讲课。

同时他因为紧张，鼻尖和眼角开始变红，他原本有很白皙的肤色，但似乎刻意晒过，以至于不太明显，而他鼻梁上的那道旧疤痕随着毛细血管的扩张而变得明显。

盖文的一举一动完全被摄影机记录下来。

马库斯把影像资料分析同步传送给了另外一个不在场的人，并问了他的意见。“他看起来就像个熟透的浆果，可谁都没动过他，就让他熟着。这太浪费了。”马库斯评价，对方没有表示什么意见，仅仅是把自己权限下的资料库检索资料给了马库斯，毕竟军用型的在模控生命的云任务平台上本来就权限较高一些，能查阅的东西更多。于是马库斯得到了更多关于盖文里德的有用信息。

“盖里，我们想让你展示你自己。”李奥按部就班的担任指导工作，他是个笑起来很好看的小青年，又是个人类，盖文倒是没因为他略带挑逗的语气而觉得被冒犯。居然还乖巧的点了点头，抬起眉毛，认命的表情：“哦，说得是，或者……你可以提点建议。”

“脱下外套，盖里，接着松开皮带。你可以把裤扣打开，让我们看到你NEI裤的颜色。”

盖文蔫儿不拉几的老实照做了，把外套小心的放在侧面，他解开皮带的时候，

马库斯在自己的界面点评了一下。认为新人挺适合皮革制品，比如枪套，皮带，马鞍束腰，马嚼，男士吊袜带之类配件。多毛的皮肤点缀较为明显的淤痕和红晕，是很富有刺激性的。

这大段的文字点评，被共享界面者放了一整页的申请底特律警察考核和培训失败的意见回执，以及青少年罪犯保密的心理评估文件盖住。

于是马库斯不为所动的在枪套这个单词上换了颜色重点标出。

 

“或者，你乐意给我们看看你哪儿都挺满意的身体。”李奥说。

盖文吸了吸鼻子，终于出现了——这就是他们付我钱的原因，他想。

假如是在今天早上，他还会朝着老板丢围裙的话，现在他告诉自己，那是最后一次了，他不能再头脑一热就“老子不干了。”想想脑满肠肥的布朗先生。想想他放在你屁股上的手。

现在盖文倒是坦然了，或许一大堆的布朗先生会付费买他的视频，然后对着撸，但他们就不能用房租或者别的什么威胁他，他们只能撸完自己擦干净，然后空虚的上床睡觉或者拿起伊甸园俱乐部的小卡片。

恶魔盖文在死命鼓励主人放飞自己，手里拿着美钞敲着盖文渴望的小心脏，它让他别在意面子自尊这种小问题，他缺乏的只是勇气。

这跟光屁股在海滨游泳区别不大。

盖文拉起自己的T恤，把它从脑袋上拽下来。

李奥情不自禁吹了个口哨，他倒是没想到盖文的体毛这么重，他胳膊上基本没汗毛，但胸口却覆盖着毛茸茸的一层，胸毛的分布显得他的乳头特别粉嫩，然而他有比较大的乳晕。这点很辣。腹肌下部则从腹股沟往上连接肚脐，在肚脐周围形成一个小小的旋，内裤是灰色的，而他的牛仔裤被压在屁股底下，盖文用一个很笨拙的姿势才从脚踝上把裤管拽下来，这时候他已经有点自暴自弃了，他觉得自己一定像个傻瓜，谁会为了这么蠢的镜头付钱观看呢？是不是有点太怪了。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

当他伸手拉内裤的时候，他很犹豫，但好像认为脱光了就能结束这场拍摄似得，他想要尽快——

而李奥及时的说了话：“嗨嗨，慢着。把内裤留在那儿，我们聊聊。”

盖文松了口气。他暂时保住了最后的尊严。内裤是他自己的，毫无特色的深灰色边，浅灰色底的平角，一看就是超市廉价品，因为花色太乏味而被挑剩下。并且又因为经常扔在洗衣机太长时里而使得布料有点变形发皱，鼓出来的那个部分暴露出YJ的大体形状，摆在左边。

盖文不知道下步该怎么办，他双手搁在结实而毛茸茸的大腿上，朝李奥的方向看，耶利哥的摄像机分成三个机位，李奥手持那个悬浮摄像头往他这里蹭过来。镜头居高临下，然后开始上上下下的扫过盖文的脸部和胸腹，和摆在左边的内裤轮廓。

李奥动作有点夸张，以至于盖文更加紧张了，他清楚的知道镜头的轨迹，以至于他想起了自己将要被做成视频卖出去。

这让盖文掌心冒汗，耳后脖子根都涨起了红晕，膝盖有点抖。

大家都能看出他的焦躁，只不过靠着一时之勇或者强撑的面子问题而没有从沙发上逃走。

 

诺丝在监控后面跟马库斯内部通信：“李奥又在玩耍新人了。”

马库斯表情正派：“李奥很懂怎么摆布他手底下的东西，就让他去吧，或者，你在同情盖文吗？”

诺丝发了一个吐舌头的表情到马库斯的工作平台上。

小青年一边用第一摄影位抓拍盖文的 RU头，一边脸上带着贱兮兮的笑：“嗨，盖里，问个私人问题，你的性取向是？”

盖文捏紧拳头。

“伙计？”李奥的镜头又怼过来一点。开始拍他的嘴唇，盖文一紧张就开始舔嘴唇，已经舔得很湿润了。

“目前为止，我只跟女孩儿约会。我是个直男。”盖文强调道。

盖文有一副不经常去健身房的典型的懈怠身材，或许他更年轻的时候曾有打球之类的运动爱好，还狂热过一阵，所以四肢比例匀称，大腿很结实。那发达的腹肌，应该是骑自行车送披萨或者当装卸工的时候保留下来的，而腰间略微积累起来的赘肉，则可能是在汉堡店和冰激凌店打工后带回家的高热量垃圾食物造的孽。

但无论是马库斯还是李奥都没什么不满。耶利哥拥有太多身材完美的安卓演员了。人类不需要那么完美。

“你被男人邀约过吗，盖里？”李奥问。镜头晃回盖文的脸捕捉他的表情。

仿佛想起了什么不太愉快的记忆，盖文抵抗地沉默。

——不只是这些人会看，很多人都会看他。可是，不会有人想听他的蠢事。

李奥继续用贱兮兮的语气闲聊：“哦，看来是有的，但很遗憾没给你什么好回忆啊，要说一句的是，耶利哥的主打线是同性哦，所以不久的将来你需要跟男人做爱，这点你知道对吗，盖里？是什么让你勉强自己来这儿被男人干的呢？”

盖文简直不敢相信这家伙居然直接就问了。虽然答案很明显，但他真的要诚实回答吗？是嫌现在气氛还不够尴尬吗？他的吃惊在镜头里显得很真实，漂亮的蓝眼睛在诺丝精准的布光下清澈透明，而鼻子上的伤疤更显眼了。

李奥朝他咧嘴：“诚实点，哥们儿。”

盖文开始生气了，他说：“当然是为了钱！”他自暴自弃说了出来。又补充了一句：“就算是跟男人搞，那也是我干别人！”

——他当然不会说出自己的计划，他的计划是，拍完单人小短片的部分，坚决抵抗那些跟男人搞的内容，然后拿了片酬就跑路。他只需要上上镜头，撸个管什么的，假装自己是喝醉了遛鸟，马库斯在合同里留下了偌大漏洞，他只不过利用一下。

而现在，李奥逼他亲口承认了。

该死的，为了钱。

李奥说：“好吧，就当是这么回事儿，那么直男盖里先生，你割过包皮了吗？”

盖文难以置信的瞪着李奥，他现在已经忽略了一直面无表情认真工作的诺丝，以及一言不发抱着胳膊的马库斯，李奥是他最大的敌人。

“我……”

“我想知道你有没有割过包皮， 不过你可以不用脱内裤。让它在里头硬起来。我们会看到的。”李奥说。

盖文内心里骂了句FUCK，他不知道是算是“手下留情”还是“故意使坏”，这他分不清。

李奥又说：“盖里，盖里。第一次我们只是拍拍你的身体。你引人遐思的那部分。观众们会根据这个，考虑要不要在你接下去的主菜里付费。这可是直接关系到你的分成。”

说到这么实际的问题，内心里的恶魔盖文顿时精神一振，

盖文他瞥了一眼摄像镜头，然后低头瞧了一眼自己的裆部。他把手放上去试着揉了揉。

李奥鼓励：“对，就是这样。你做的很好。继续。”

盖文不确定在一堆灯光和摄影设备以及别人的目光底下他能不能硬。

但连他自己都吃惊的，手指搓了几下他的老二就开始发硬，他抬头看着李奥。

李奥干脆已经把镜头怼到他腹部下面，脸上带着一种嗑药一样的兴奋感，似乎这是什么很值得激动的场面。

“别停下，盖里。让他们看看你雄壮的老二，你在床上让姑娘们很满意，是这样吗？”

对于恭维，盖文决定默认，实际上姑娘们也不怎么满意，总是勾上手就把他甩了。

他抚摸自己敏感的底侧，让自己真正的勃起，隔着内裤他做到了，手掌中逐渐变得沉甸甸有重量感，老二顶着内裤，让它变得更薄了。

而铃口顶端的潮湿也弄湿了浅灰色的裆部，出现了一片非常S情的肉色痕迹。

李奥的高清摄像镜头记录着这个变化。

“哟，湿哒哒。要不是在摄像的话，我真想给你口一管。”

李奥虽然有一张涉世未深的小青年脸，但开起黄腔肆无忌惮，盖文正努力想象大学同学，热情火辣的安娜跟他在小隔间的那场——但李奥就是有本事让他立刻回到片场，并想象李奥戴着他那顶滑稽的绒线帽给自己口的场面。

顿时他简直要萎了！

他瞪了李奥一眼，李奥说：“别瞪我，宝贝儿，我不能现在满足你，等拍摄结束之后再说。现在我要给你加油……”他让镜头悬浮着，腾出手从兜里拿出一瓶水性润滑剂，并把它挤在盖文的裆部。“好了，继续……Cherry。”他一语双关的说。

盖文骨节分明好看的手指中间湿漉漉的，他的内裤也变成了几乎半透明，于是所有观众都知道了盖文里德是不是割过包皮了。他割了。

“腿再打开一些，盖里。你有根很不错的老二啊。”李奥说着，他在特写。

这太羞耻了，盖文简直脑袋要冒烟，可是看看一言不发的马库斯，以及挪动光线的诺丝，他只能继续敷衍的掳管。润滑剂在他指尖和布料间滑动，开始发出黏腻的声音。


	4. Chapter 4

900盖文 【高尚影片 part-4】

盖文喘息的声音变大，他脸色涨红，看着李奥往他胯下拍着，而因为布光的关系，那儿真的很清晰。润滑剂加了一点助兴的成分。让盖文保持亢奋。  
他自己好像也不太相信自己可以在这种场合硬，所以颇有点吃惊，可又不能停下来，他红彤彤的老二在半透明的布料里滑动，他不能让它很老实的呆着。他超级想问接下去怎么办。  
而李奥则说：“别停，继续抚慰自己。盖文你是个好样的，现在你往后躺一点儿放松靠在沙发上，腿张开些。再张开些，”他用运动鞋踢了踢盖文的脚踝。盖文只得不情不愿的改变姿势，以一个略微慵懒而YD的姿势张开腿，朝着镜头继续撸管。  
李奥果断的跪到了他两腿之间，用几乎是平视的角度拍过去，  
镜头非但能拍到他正握着的家伙也能拍到往后靠在沙发上的盖文那胡渣凌乱的脸，他的脸整个就是红的，而上身锁骨附近已经一片通红，当一个人被性唤起，进入兴奋状态的时候，他就会这样。而李奥特地拉了一下镜头来兼顾盖文毛茸茸的胸口上那两只小肉球，它们在空气里微微挺起来。不需要谁的逗弄。李奥又把镜头移到了腹毛和肚脐，肚脐一起一伏，腹肌上面堆积的一点儿赘肉，以及丰满的侧腰脂肪垫，反而使得两侧的人鱼线变得很明显。也令他的勒着小腹的内裤显得更碍事了。  
“现在，盖里，你能脱掉内裤吗？”李奥说。  
盖文从一波波羞耻的夹缝里刚尝到点儿快乐，他怔了一下，勉为其难地抬眼看李奥。  
“就这样……不行吗？”他嗫嚅道。  
李奥说：“伙计，你瞧，你的观众都想得到什么，肥嫩嫩的樱桃色冠状沟，还有软乎乎的蛋。”  
盖文被李奥的形容搞得面红耳赤，接下去李奥朝他笑：“快点儿，宝贝儿。好期待的。”  
盖文在鼓励中把手挪到腰上，然后抬起膝盖，把脚搁在沙发上，接着在李奥那张欠扁的小尺寸的脸前，把自己的腰往上抬，接着把内裤往下推，这个姿势纯粹是被李奥逼迫出来的，因为李奥就跪在他腿间，他根本没办法用正常姿势脱掉裤子。  
于是在李奥的镜头里，那双结实的布满了体毛的大腿在观众面前以一个猥琐的角度竖起，接着内裤被拉了下来，盖文的JJ立刻弹了出来，蛋蛋也立刻暴露在镜头上，垂晃了一下，新鲜热辣的深粉红。它们都在那儿，沾了一些润滑剂，粉红皱巴巴的蛋蛋像团半融化的诱人的冰激凌圣代甜品。  
这让马库斯在评估表上打了四颗星，他认为就外形而言，盖文里德确实蛮有特色，阅人无数的总裁见过更壮硕丰满的，也见过更粉嫩漂亮的，但盖文里德的有趣点在于，他的家伙跟他肤色截然不同，尤其是以茂盛的毛发为分界线，显得明显深了一个色号，但却红得很诱人以及鲜艳，真的不能再像Cherry了。  
而李奥当然很兴奋，他用看演唱会的歌迷那样的语气鼓励：“脱，脱，盖里，把内裤给我。哦，晃动一下你的J，对，拿着它晃动，多可爱啊，跟 观众打个招呼。甜心，把膝盖打开，腰不用绷那么紧的。不然你马上就会累。”  
他就差把镜头怼到盖文蛋上了。镜头上下扫动，停在了蛋下面深邃的阴影处不怀好意的停留了一下。  
盖文红着脸瞧着李奥不顾颜面形象的扭曲拍摄姿势，但他真的觉得自己才是那个最需要羞耻心的。他手里还拿着自己的内裤，不知所措的伸在一边，李奥劈手拿过塞进了裤兜。  
“嗨……你还给我。”盖文尴尬地说。  
李奥朝他WINK：“不，盖里，你别想内裤的事儿了。搞自己，快！”  
盖文头一次被人监督撸管进度。感觉简直不能更糟糕了。他咬着嘴唇想喊停。可看着自己光溜溜的已经躺在沙发上的样子，他又觉得无比沮丧，他已经把节操丢开了不是吗？喊停的意义在于让面前这个小子再讲点什么关于销量的话？  
于是他拧着眉毛，一副喝到糟糕咖啡的表情。一言不发的低头开搞，润滑液还在指尖滑动，不过好像已经快干了，而李奥贴心的再次把瓶子伸进镜头范围，给他挤了一坨。  
“爽吗？盖文。”  
盖文决定不说话了，他喘息着，低头看着自己的老二在手指间滑动，他活动手掌的速度越来越快，时不时舔过通红的嘴唇。他的表情开始迷茫沉醉，男人在有快感的时候真没法掩饰，而他知道，假如自己集中精神，应该很快就能到。然后他就能……  
“你上一次撸管是什么时候？”李奥问。  
盖文喘息着：“呃……昨天……早晨……”  
“想射了吗？”  
“我……我不知道。”盖文想射，但不确定太快射了是不是有点不令人满意，而他更不确定要不要选择让李奥把他SJ的场面拍下来。那太私密了——尽管撸管已经很私密，但高潮是另外一回事。他鼻尖和指尖，胸口都通红着，汗水濡湿了他鬓角的头发，喉结在滚动。  
李奥双目炯炯的扫视着新人：“盖里，你被拍的时候更兴奋了，对不对？”  
“不！才没有。”盖文极力否认。  
“被舔过屁眼吗？”  
盖文顿时炸毛：“没有！”  
“那我换个问题，你被操过屁眼吗？”李奥问。  
“没有！”盖文好容易接近了高潮，被这种该死的基佬问题弄得又要萎了。他就不能不要碎碎念，让自己射了就完了吗？？  
“被舌头舔那里，是很舒服的，你会觉得你的屁眼都要融化了。然后整个直肠都涨呼呼的发痒，接着你会渴望粗壮火热的玩意儿填满它。”李奥的语气仿佛他亲身经历过，简直意犹未尽，回味无穷，  
盖文下意识的收缩他的后门，有种被言语性骚扰的感觉——实际上本来就是性骚扰。  
盖文咬牙摁住自己的冠状沟，哑声说：“住嘴……”  
“好好，我不提那个，想射了吗？告诉你一件事，其实一边被操，一边自己撸，那感觉简直是爽到眼冒金星。”李奥用感叹赞美的语气说。  
盖文想射，他想快到顶，只要高潮了他就能被放过了吧？  
很快的……  
“盖里，你乳头立起来了。哇哦，你真的有爽到。”李奥说的是实话，从刚才起，那毛茸茸的胸上的乳头，就翘了起来，并不是每个处在兴奋状态的男人都会这样，而盖文的身体反应，简直就像是交通指示牌。  
马库斯的直觉很准，这家伙太适合拍片了。李奥想。


	5. Chapter 5

盖文终于在此刻爆发了。他忍耐是有限度的。  
“闭嘴！”他吼了一句。  
李奥不为所动：“盖里，这是为了接下来的片子做准备。你得准备好你的屁股……”  
盖文受不了了，爆了粗口：“你他妈的能不能闭嘴，屁精（asshole）！”  
李奥突然高兴：“哇哦，我哪句惹到你了？是艹屁眼还是舔？那我们不提屁眼。你可以自己摸摸自己的乳头吗？”  
“够了……闭嘴！”然而当李奥一脸饥渴提到他的乳头，盖文也正在重大关头，他的手根本停不下来搓弄 ，除非他不准备射了。而他觉得一股麻痒正在夸下乱窜。“我他妈快到了，你给我闭嘴！要不然我他妈还得重来一次！干你的！”  
盖文眼底湿漉漉的，咬牙切齿对着镜头抱怨。被亟待发泄的肉欲逼到崩溃的男人简直像头挨饿的，吐着舌头的豺狗。  
“嗨，盖里，你当真要干我？好哦。”李奥毫无节操地回答。  
“婊子！”盖文烦躁极了，他快到了，他弯腰抬起身，大声喘息，断续着骂骂咧咧：“我他妈只是想打出来，你这个屁精！我他妈是个直男，你他妈能不能省省劲儿！老子不干了！”  
李奥简直要乐死了，他头一回遇到试镜的时候边撸还能边跟他吵架的新人。简直不要太有趣。  
连诺丝都欲言又止的探了探头，但她很专业的保持了沉默。

 

李奥赶紧说：“哦哦，别啊，我没有阻止你。甜心，你爱怎么样就怎样。继续，打出来，然后就结束了。”  
他已经得逞了。盖文里德被他烦得不行，但又急于泄欲。  
于是盖文绝望地躺下，陷在沙发里，可怜巴巴的继续张着腿。嘴里开始骂骂咧咧，他知道李奥还在拍，“他妈的，都是婊子，要看吗？就看吧！”  
他只能专心的打最后那几十下，下定决心射出来。  
光靠打飞机，他就能让这帮欠操的男同志色情狂们欢呼喝彩，付给他钱。这他妈的贱死了。  
盖文满怀怒意地撸动。他闭上眼，低着头，不再看李奥那张色眯眯的脸。  
李奥几乎是趴到他身上，把正在手窝里弹动的JJ拍得油光水滑的，顶端冒着汁液，滑腻腻就像是粉色的樱桃上浇着的那层糖浆，而铃口已经张开了。  
“盖里要喷汁了，观众们。”  
“FUCK YOU!”盖文滚动着喉结，一字一喘地说。他的大腿紧绷，身体弓起，痉挛着射出了一股，接着他继续急促的撸动，第二股，第三股，散乱的喷在他的手掌上，大腿上和腹部的毛上，他柔软肉感，且布满红晕的胸在剧烈起伏着，带动挺立的乳尖在镜头里弹动。  
他肚子绷紧，脚趾勾起，斜瞥到李奥的镜头。  
“FUCK!FUCK!”他恨恨地伴随着失控的喘息声，走调骂着人，也不知道在骂谁。或许是在骂所有欺负过他的家伙。

李奥则感觉此刻的盖文里德就像是在被干到了高潮，而不是在射精高潮。  
——这蜜糖一样的小婊子，叫唤起来令人心痒难搔。  
李奥在心里评价着，他要不是个纯零的话，大概早就控制不住擦枪走火了。  
而他舍不得放过任何一点儿细节，三个角度的摄像都拍出了这个画面。  
强烈的补光灯下，盖文张开的腿之间，不仅有他已经喷射出来的老二，还有那个挣扎收缩着的屁洞，隐没在蛋蛋和肉感的屁股中间，它还是【处女】，闭得紧紧的，颜色比几把暗沉。李奥简直等不及等来拍这个看起来邋里邋遢又顽固的处女洞被安卓的塑料大几把干到合不拢的画面了，他一想到就觉得兴奋得仿佛嗑药。色情片的创作拍摄确实让曾经的瘾君子李奥少爷忘记了红冰的享乐，转而追求【灵与肉原始交媾的人类艺术】  
“盖里，谢谢你。做得很好，你真妙……”李奥真诚的夸奖。  
盖文回了一句：“FUCK!”

他发现李奥像是拍完了，他恨恨地坐了起来，扯过沙发上罩着的床单布就开始擦胯下。  
他射的东西到处都是，床单布都沾到了，于是又把他的小腹抹得都是点点腥腻。  
他感觉自己被伤害了，被剥夺了什么，而李奥却表情诚恳地递上了一条毛巾：“擦一擦，盖文，你很出色，做得好极了。”  
上一次被人这么夸可能还在高中篮球赛，一般他面对的都是老板嫌弃的脸色。  
盖文扯过李奥的毛巾：“把内裤还我！”  
李奥立刻识相地把内裤递给他。盖文擦了擦身体，站着就开始套内裤。  
这时候化妆师卡拉走过来，给他盖上了一条薄毯子：“亲爱的，你可以去洗个澡，片场有浴室。”卡拉声音很温柔，原本就是陪伴者型号的她能够迅速让人获得安全感和亲切感。  
盖文终于停止了他的骂骂咧咧，而是气鼓鼓的披着毯子，他走到马库斯面前说：“这根本不是我想的那样！不能这样！”  
马库斯冷静地说：“你做的很好，你通过了试镜，盖文。”  
盖文拧着眉毛。  
“盖文，洗完澡，你就可以查一下你的信用账户。”资本家态度礼貌和蔼，又非常直接。  
耶利哥有信心签下你。并帮助你得到很好的网络在线分成，而你只需要配合我们完成工作就好，就像今天这样。”  
盖文简直难以置信，他说：“我就像那些在电视节目里被基佬恶作剧玩弄的悲惨路人。”  
“那都是演的，包括尴尬和惊讶的表现，悲惨路人都会得到酬劳来弥补他们在节目里受的委屈，所以别在意，盖文。你只需要去查信用账户。而你不会是悲惨路人，你会是火热当红的新星。”马库斯面无表情地说。  
李奥凑过来不遗余力的补充：“嗨，伙计，对不起，好像让你生气了，但你真的棒极了。如果需要我道歉的话，我可以给你口一管表示诚意。”  
盖文：“……”  
马库斯说：“别当真，他只是说说。你去整理自己，我们还要准备其他拍摄……现在开始你可以休息了，当然你也可以留下来观摩其他拍摄，熟悉我们的流程。”  
盖文果断去洗澡，他希望有内裤可换。而卡拉还真的给了他一条新的。  
“为了奖励你，盖文，总裁送了你这个做新人礼物。”卡拉拎着一盒包装精美的内裤说。上面还有耶利哥的LOGO。盖文想起来，耶利哥甚至还搞了个卫浴品牌线。  
然后卡拉笑着说：“他们喜欢你。我也是，盖文。欢迎来到耶利哥。我们是大家庭，你很快就会融入的。”  
盖文想：“我他妈才不要融入，我得先去看看账户。”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
盖文从浴室里出来就在找他的手机，然后怀着万般怀疑的态度去看他的账户，接着他看到了他贫瘠的账户上多了一串饱满的数字，那是一个象征着几个月房租和每天的汉堡以及甜甜圈供应的数字，让盖文忐忑难堪又空虚茫然的小心灵找到了一点依托。  
说真的，他也不认为自己这次打工能像之前那样超过三个月，三周可能都挺难，但头一次遇到耶利哥这么大方的给钱方式。他完全OK，甚至恬不知耻的想着如果自己跑掉了之后过一阵能不能再回来继续捞一票——然后再跑掉。  
这也挺现实的，据他仅有的对耶利哥的认识，他们的在线付费平台上，好多新人都露个脸就失踪，倒是安卓比较适应，但说难听点，他们到底得为了自己的债权款努力，跟出生就不欠任何人什么的盖文里德不同嘛。  
他又是看着账户一阵狂喜，然后放松下来，把手机揣回去，走出了浴室，跑回了片场。  
卡拉朝他微笑：“要看看吗？这组比较柔情蜜意，不会太刺激。”  
盖文问：“我才不要看基佬上床。”  
卡拉惊讶地说：“可是你如果想要演好角色的话，总得做一点功课。”  
盖文有种被校长叫到办公室的感觉。他挠了挠头，于是答应去看看。  
他走到片场，发现这里早就搭好了一个场景，很复古，看起来像是要演《芝加哥》，盖文磨磨蹭蹭的走进去的时候，他们已经开拍了一阵了，这一次马库斯不在，而李奥马不停蹄的继续现场指挥，这一次他不再拿着悬浮摄像机窜来窜去了，而是懒洋洋坐在导演座上，指点着，一副很驾轻就熟的样子。  
李奥说：“安德森，我说了，他是个安卓，你不要太怜香惜玉好吗？凭你的身子骨艹不坏康纳的，你要是再不发力，康纳的水都要流到地上了。”  
盖文顿时想转身走掉，被卡拉拽了回来。  
盖文就看到一张老旧的木头办公桌上，台灯和纸质资料被扫到了地上，而一个浑身白皙，四肢匀称，谈不上健壮但也绝不瘦弱的男青年正趴在桌子上，他浑身上下就穿着一件被拉开一大半的白衬衫，而他白皙挺翘的屁股上带着巴掌打击出来的红晕，他的裤子被剥光，而鞋带绑扎得一丝不苟的皮鞋却没有脱，包括他的小腿上的黑色西装袜以及古典皮质吊袜带扣。  
这让这具肉体显得极为色情而撩人。而男青年的额头发丝凌乱，从这个角度看不到他一侧的额头有没有LED灯，但听李奥的口气，这应该是个安卓。  
盖文不知道这个机器的型号，但他看起来不像是被造来做体力劳动的，但跟那些接待员和清洁工比，他又带着一股子公务员和商务精英的味道。这么漂亮的安卓像是很贵的样子。而且确实连膝盖接缝都做的很好，那么就是高级货了。  
卡拉说：“这是RK800他的名字是康纳，我们的小甜心。他很聪明，而且绅士……”  
盖文看着安卓趴在办公桌，双手被一副旧式金属手铐靠在背上，他翘着屁股，水从股间流下来，真的打湿了大腿，快要流到地上了，他用脆弱又渴望的表情勉强往后看，眼神里一片迷离，而他双颊通红，双目盈满了泪水，盖文实在看不出这个安卓哪里聪明又绅士，他只能看出来他是个骚货。  
而这时候，一双大手粗暴地捏住他的后颈，把他摁回去。  
一个壮实高大的男站在他身后，胯部顶着青年光溜溜的屁股。  
这是个中年接近老年的男人，穿着复古的装扮，很像禁酒令时期的痞子警探，他的头发和胡须都斑白了，然而五官轮廓分明，有一张堪比电影明星的深邃面孔，盖文一下就认出他了。  
“哦，天哪，汉克-安德森！”这不是堪比，他就是个电影明星。  
盖文相信自己的记忆，他不会认错，因为他看着汉克安德森演的西部硬汉片长大，少年时代，汉克就是他的偶像，他想要当锄强扶弱又拉风浪荡的小镇警长的梦想由此而来。  
盖文吃惊到浑身僵直，被卡拉往前拉，拉到了李奥身边，视野变得极好。  
安德森握住康纳堪称紧致柔韧的腰肢，他仅仅只把裤扣拉开，那根宝刀未老的玩意儿尺寸惊人，就这么畅通无阻的干了进去，康纳发出一声不知痛苦还是满足的呻吟，  
汉克仅仅只是脱掉了他的外套，敞开的衬衫里，露出他轮廓依旧的胸肌以及略微突出的肚子，由于年轻时候拥有壮硕的肌肉，到这把年纪的汉克底子还在，但因为放弃了管理，他的肌肉上难以避免的覆盖着一层脂肪，尤其是肚子，典型的酗酒者会有的肚子。  
当他肏干身下那个体态优美的小伙子的时候，那累赘的肚子随着重重的冲撞而颤抖。  
安德森的操干非常狂猛，几乎不像是他这个年纪的人能做到的，但很明显，猛男汉克宝刀未老，余威犹在，如果他身下的那个小东西是个人类，可能早就被艹晕或者艹到求饶了，但仿生人没有。  
他仅仅是呜咽着，啜泣着，用他那压抑的，经过合理设计的性感声线叫着床，恳求汉克狠狠操烂他，他需要这个。他额头的碎发垂到桌子上，他的脸颊通红，汉克的汗水滴在他红肿的拟真屁股上，时不时的，汉克重重掌掴那富有弹性的白皙的屁股，让他撅高，保持那个艰难而屈辱的姿势，以最方便和直接的角度挨艹。那一贯而入时候发出的水声就像是安德森在肏干一块软乎乎多汁的奶油奶酪。  
盖文目瞪口呆，在一片粗重的喘息声和娇喘中，他呼吸急促。算是偶像破灭还是梦想成真?他青春期的时候有想过，这辈子如果有机会当基佬的话，大概需要像汉克安德森这么man的男人才配干他。  
然而——不，不是这样的。什么叫比较柔情蜜意，这还不刺激吗？？卡拉姐姐是怎么衡量标准的 ？  
但尽管如此心情复杂，但盖文还是不得不佩服汉克安德森的演技，就算是拍GV的话，他也很入戏，控制得极好，而苍老成熟的身体给了他另外一种味道，尤其是跟仿佛完美精致的洋娃娃一样RK800搭档的话，更突显出彼此人类与安卓的差异。人类——才有衰老，而安卓不会。  
汉克一边狠艹，一边粗野的骂着：“给我夹紧，康纳，你还不如街上的那些婊子。她们至少懂得怎么把男人吸出来，而我的男孩儿只会像个小处女一样哭给我看。被肏得淌水，这不是你要的吗？哭什么？你从跟我搭档开始就一直想要这个。现在我给你了，你满足了吗？”  
李奥在耳麦里说：“汉克，换个姿势。把他展示给镜头。”  
于是汉克一巴掌抽在小青年的屁股上，把康纳拎起来，这形容毫不夸张，因为汉克很高大而他很懂得怎么摆弄人，他把康纳整个人翻了过来，解开手铐，扔到桌子上，然后说：“张开腿，现在你是我的婊子了，张开腿，自己把屁眼扒开，让我看看你被艹烂的洞。”  
康纳异常的顺从，他像个最听话的伴侣安卓那样抽噎着打开腿，面色通红的用他修长的手指扒开自己的股间，他的S2配件尺寸不算大，粉嫩而精致，但因为刚才遭到猛烈的使用而暂时出现一个美分硬币大小洞，正流出一些浑浊的乱七八糟的体液。  
一边向人类展示自己最羞耻的部位，仿生人情不自禁的泪眼朦胧，掉下来的眼泪并没有感化人类搭档，汉克抓住他的发梢，迫使他抬头，然后湿吻他。  
似乎因为年轻就演过太多放荡不羁的角色，汉克的吻技富有压迫力控制狂的专横，以至于康纳如果不是仿生人简直要窒息和咳呛起来，康纳尽量的顺服并没有让汉克消解掉“被骚货搭档挑起的愤怒”，他舔掉康纳嘴角来不及吞咽的仿真唾液，说：“真听话，康纳，现在舔我，我要射在你嘴里，因为你下面的小洞已经被我射满了。”  
康纳从桌子上软着腿滑下来，跪在地上捧着汉克的阴茎，而安德森靠在办公桌上享受他的侍奉，  
“孩子，干得好，你学得很快。你平时出勤的时候能这么听话就好了。”  
受到鼓励的青年更加努力的吸吮。  
很快汉克就射了，他把人类的精液喷在康纳脸上，射在他伸出的舌头上，并擦了擦龟头。  
这时候盖文似乎注意到汉克做了什么小动作，而很快机位让开了，旁边的助理用一个大针管喷出了更多的类似JY的物质，都喷在康纳脸上，还有一些喷在他头发上，让他的脸被搞得一塌糊涂。康纳还带着满足的表情舔舐着。他的LED灯转着满足的蓝色，并且也被JY糊脏了。一个镜头的大特写给了这张乱七八糟的俊脸，汉克的手指伸道镜头里，帮康纳抹去LED灯上的 精液。  
李奥说：“那是合成的，安卓舔了没事，人吃了就要拉肚子了哦。”他回头朝盖文看过来，笑嘻嘻地解释，“给人类吃的合成JY是玉米甜浆，低卡路里的，那个就很安全，并且有香味，你不会搞错的。”  
瞧他的表情，盖文就知道他想什么呢。顿时咧嘴。  
李奥说：“瞧，安卓和人类，永恒的主题。”  
盖文不屑道：“哦，会动的充气玩具啦。”  
“盖文！”卡拉喊。  
见到卡拉生气的脸，盖文知道自己说错话了。  
而康纳就这么全裸穿着一双袜子走过来，他用毛巾抹掉脸上的JY，头发还湿漉漉的，一下片他的神色顿时变了，变得很有活力和自信，表情端正，他看了一眼盖文：“新人？”  
李奥说：“是啊，”  
康纳朝盖文露出一个友善而纯真的微笑。他英俊的容貌并不锐利，反而非常具有亲和力，以至于一笑起来，顿时周围仿佛明亮了。  
盖文突然感觉如果对手是这种安卓的话，也没那么难接受。


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6  
盖文从浴室里出来就在找他的手机，然后怀着万般怀疑的态度去看他的账户，接着他看到了他贫瘠的账户上多了一串饱满的数字，那是一个象征着几个月房租和每天的汉堡以及甜甜圈供应的数字，让盖文忐忑难堪又空虚茫然的小心灵找到了一点依托。  
说真的，他也不认为自己这次打工能像之前那样超过三个月，三周可能都挺难，但头一次遇到耶利哥这么大方的给钱方式。他完全OK，甚至恬不知耻的想着如果自己跑掉了之后过一阵能不能再回来继续捞一票——然后再跑掉。  
这也挺现实的，据他仅有的对耶利哥的认识，他们的在线付费平台上，好多新人都露个脸就失踪，倒是安卓比较适应，但说难听点，他们到底得为了自己的债权款努力，跟出生就不欠任何人什么的盖文里德不同嘛。  
他又是看着账户一阵狂喜，然后放松下来，把手机揣回去，走出了浴室，跑回了片场。  
卡拉朝他微笑：“要看看吗？这组比较柔情蜜意，不会太刺激。”  
盖文问：“我才不要看基佬上床。”  
卡拉惊讶地说：“可是你如果想要演好角色的话，总得做一点功课。”  
盖文有种被校长叫到办公室的感觉。他挠了挠头，于是答应去看看。  
他走到片场，发现这里早就搭好了一个场景，很复古，看起来像是要演《芝加哥》，盖文磨磨蹭蹭的走进去的时候，他们已经开拍了一阵了，这一次马库斯不在，而李奥马不停蹄的继续现场指挥，这一次他不再拿着悬浮摄像机窜来窜去了，而是懒洋洋坐在导演座上，指点着，一副很驾轻就熟的样子。  
李奥说：“安德森，我说了，他是个安卓，你不要太怜香惜玉好吗？凭你的身子骨艹不坏康纳的，你要是再不发力，康纳的水都要流到地上了。”  
盖文顿时想转身走掉，被卡拉拽了回来。  
盖文就看到一张老旧的木头办公桌上，台灯和纸质资料被扫到了地上，而一个浑身白皙，四肢匀称，谈不上健壮但也绝不瘦弱的男青年正趴在桌子上，他浑身上下就穿着一件被拉开一大半的白衬衫，而他白皙挺翘的屁股上带着巴掌打击出来的红晕，他的裤子被剥光，而鞋带绑扎得一丝不苟的皮鞋却没有脱，包括他的小腿上的黑色西装袜以及古典皮质吊袜带扣。  
这让这具肉体显得极为色情而撩人。而男青年的额头发丝凌乱，从这个角度看不到他一侧的额头有没有LED灯，但听李奥的口气，这应该是个安卓。  
盖文不知道这个机器的型号，但他看起来不像是被造来做体力劳动的，但跟那些接待员和清洁工比，他又带着一股子公务员和商务精英的味道。这么漂亮的安卓像是很贵的样子。而且确实连膝盖接缝都做的很好，那么就是高级货了。  
卡拉说：“这是RK800他的名字是康纳，我们的小甜心。他很聪明，而且绅士……”  
盖文看着安卓趴在办公桌，双手被一副旧式金属手铐靠在背上，他翘着屁股，水从股间流下来，真的打湿了大腿，快要流到地上了，他用脆弱又渴望的表情勉强往后看，眼神里一片迷离，而他双颊通红，双目盈满了泪水，盖文实在看不出这个安卓哪里聪明又绅士，他只能看出来他是个骚货。  
而这时候，一双大手粗暴地捏住他的后颈，把他摁回去。  
一个壮实高大的男站在他身后，胯部顶着青年光溜溜的屁股。  
这是个中年接近老年的男人，穿着复古的装扮，很像禁酒令时期的痞子警探，他的头发和胡须都斑白了，然而五官轮廓分明，有一张堪比电影明星的深邃面孔，盖文一下就认出他了。  
“哦，天哪，汉克-安德森！”这不是堪比，他就是个电影明星。  
盖文相信自己的记忆，他不会认错，因为他看着汉克安德森演的西部硬汉片长大，少年时代，汉克就是他的偶像，他想要当锄强扶弱又拉风浪荡的小镇警长的梦想由此而来。  
盖文吃惊到浑身僵直，被卡拉往前拉，拉到了李奥身边，视野变得极好。  
安德森握住康纳堪称紧致柔韧的腰肢，他仅仅只把裤扣拉开，那根宝刀未老的玩意儿尺寸惊人，就这么畅通无阻的干了进去，康纳发出一声不知痛苦还是满足的呻吟，  
汉克仅仅只是脱掉了他的外套，敞开的衬衫里，露出他轮廓依旧的胸肌以及略微突出的肚子，由于年轻时候拥有壮硕的肌肉，到这把年纪的汉克底子还在，但因为放弃了管理，他的肌肉上难以避免的覆盖着一层脂肪，尤其是肚子，典型的酗酒者会有的肚子。  
当他肏干身下那个体态优美的小伙子的时候，那累赘的肚子随着重重的冲撞而颤抖。  
安德森的操干非常狂猛，几乎不像是他这个年纪的人能做到的，但很明显，猛男汉克宝刀未老，余威犹在，如果他身下的那个小东西是个人类，可能早就被艹晕或者艹到求饶了，但仿生人没有。  
他仅仅是呜咽着，啜泣着，用他那压抑的，经过合理设计的性感声线叫着床，恳求汉克狠狠操烂他，他需要这个。他额头的碎发垂到桌子上，他的脸颊通红，汉克的汗水滴在他红肿的拟真屁股上，时不时的，汉克重重掌掴那富有弹性的白皙的屁股，让他撅高，保持那个艰难而屈辱的姿势，以最方便和直接的角度挨艹。那一贯而入时候发出的水声就像是安德森在肏干一块软乎乎多汁的奶油奶酪。  
盖文目瞪口呆，在一片粗重的喘息声和娇喘中，他呼吸急促。算是偶像破灭还是梦想成真?他青春期的时候有想过，这辈子如果有机会当基佬的话，大概需要像汉克安德森这么man的男人才配干他。  
然而——不，不是这样的。什么叫比较柔情蜜意，这还不刺激吗？？卡拉姐姐是怎么衡量标准的 ？  
但尽管如此心情复杂，但盖文还是不得不佩服汉克安德森的演技，就算是拍GV的话，他也很入戏，控制得极好，而苍老成熟的身体给了他另外一种味道，尤其是跟仿佛完美精致的洋娃娃一样RK800搭档的话，更突显出彼此人类与安卓的差异。人类——才有衰老，而安卓不会。  
汉克一边狠艹，一边粗野的骂着：“给我夹紧，康纳，你还不如街上的那些婊子。她们至少懂得怎么把男人吸出来，而我的男孩儿只会像个小处女一样哭给我看。被肏得淌水，这不是你要的吗？哭什么？你从跟我搭档开始就一直想要这个。现在我给你了，你满足了吗？”  
李奥在耳麦里说：“汉克，换个姿势。把他展示给镜头。”  
于是汉克一巴掌抽在小青年的屁股上，把康纳拎起来，这形容毫不夸张，因为汉克很高大而他很懂得怎么摆弄人，他把康纳整个人翻了过来，扔到桌子上，然后说：“张开腿，现在你是我的婊子了，张开腿，自己把屁眼扒开，让我看看你被艹烂的洞。”  
康纳异常的顺从，他像个最听话的伴侣安卓那样抽噎着打开腿，面色通红的用他修长的手指扒开自己的股间，他的S2配件尺寸不算大，粉嫩而精致，但因为刚才遭到猛烈的使用而暂时出现一个美分硬币大小洞，正流出一些浑浊的乱七八糟的体液。  
一边向人类展示自己最羞耻的部位，仿生人情不自禁的泪眼朦胧，掉下来的眼泪并没有感化人类搭档，汉克抓住他的发梢，迫使他抬头，然后湿吻他。  
似乎因为年轻就演过太多放荡不羁的角色，汉克的吻技富有压迫力控制狂的专横，以至于康纳如果不是仿生人简直要窒息和咳呛起来，康纳尽量的顺服并没有让汉克消解掉“被骚货搭档挑起的愤怒”，他舔掉康纳嘴角来不及吞咽的仿真唾液，说：“真听话，康纳，现在舔我，我要射在你嘴里，因为你下面的小洞已经被我射满了。”  
康纳从桌子上软着腿滑下来，跪在地上解开他的裤扣，而安德森靠在办公桌上享受他的侍奉，  
“孩子，干得好，你学得很快。你平时出勤的时候能这么听话就好了。”  
受到鼓励的青年更加努力的吸吮。  
很快汉克就射了，他把人类的精液喷在康纳脸上，并射在他伸出的舌头上，并擦了擦龟头。  
这时候盖文似乎注意到汉克做了什么小动作，而很快机位让开了，旁边的助理用一个大针管喷出了更多的类似JY的物质，都喷在康纳脸上，还有一些喷在他头发上，让他的脸被搞得一塌糊涂。康纳还带着满足的表情舔舐着。他的LED灯转着满足的蓝色，并且也被JY糊脏了。一个镜头的大特写给了这张乱七八糟的俊脸，汉克的手指伸道镜头里，帮康纳抹去LED灯上的 精液。  
李奥说：“那是合成的，安卓舔了没事，人吃了就要拉肚子了哦。”他回头朝盖文看过来，笑嘻嘻地解释，“给人类吃的合成JY是玉米甜浆，低卡路里的，那个就很安全，并且有香味，你不会搞错的。”  
瞧他的表情，盖文就知道他想什么呢。顿时咧嘴。  
李奥说：“瞧，安卓和人类，永恒的主题。”  
盖文不屑道：“哦，会动的充气玩具啦。”  
“盖文！”卡拉喊。  
见到卡拉生气的脸，盖文知道自己说错话了。  
而康纳就这么全裸穿着一双袜子走过来，他用毛巾抹掉脸上的JY，头发还湿漉漉的，一下片他的神色顿时变了，变得很有活力和自信，表情端正，他看了一眼盖文：“新人？”  
李奥说：“是啊，”  
康纳朝盖文露出一个友善而纯真的微笑。他英俊的容貌并不锐利，反而非常具有亲和力，以至于一笑起来，顿时周围仿佛明亮了。  
盖文突然感觉如果对手是这种安卓的话，仿佛也没那么难接受。


	8. Chapter 8

【part8】

 

盖文-里德第二天睡到自然醒 无所事事下晃到附近街区熟悉地形，顺便侦查甜品和快餐店的位置。他在吃晚饭的时候收到了短消息，抬手看了看：“你的初秀已经上线了。要看看目前的成绩吗？”

盖文的汉堡差点掉到身上，手忙脚乱的吃喝完毕，盖文窜回宿舍关紧房门打开那个已经有权限登陆的平板。果然发现那个热闹的，基本24小时都在营业的耶利哥平台主页正在更新。

但他这个试用期素人当然没资格占据任何宽大显眼版面，也没资格得到真正的电影般的用心剪辑。

他忐忑地找了半天才在“最新”板块里，看到自己的名字（艺名）。

那个视频带着一个霓虹灯特效，有点羞耻，而那个视频封面超级直白，就是他的脸和裸露的上半身，他正面看着镜头，一脸愤怒不爽，但又满脸情欲，眼角都是红的。光打得非常亮，以至于盖文反省起了自己到底几天没好好刮过胡子了。不重点不在这里，而是标题：在路边捡到的男人-系列1。

他想：“这种名字太差劲了。”

他点进去，被里面的留言板块长度吓了一跳，接着看到了点击率和购买率，他对比了一下其他差不多时间上传的短片作品，他这个至少没有低于平均数，让奇怪的自尊心不至于受到伤害，但盖文也高兴不起来，这意味着有多少人从他的窘迫里获得了乐趣。

他翻了翻留言，顿时有种掀桌的冲动。

“哇哦，好辣。”

“我喜欢他孩子气的，邋遢的鬓角。”

“他的老二颜色真是很鲜艳哦。”

“你们喜欢这种吗？街边捡回来的流浪猫或者狗，随便捡都有吧。不怎么稀罕。”

“就是这种才带劲吧，没精打采的，好像用一杯热咖啡就说服他跟你回家，然后为所欲为的样子。”

“他边搞自己边骂人，你们不觉得他很难搞嘛？”

“不不，楼上的，他看起来就像是会在巷子里偷偷摸摸替你口，但揣好钱就还矢口否认赶紧溜走的那种贱货。有机会，他甚至会在过夜后PY里含着你的JY，顺走你的钱包，而你还不敢报警。”

“哦，替我口吗？让我艹他的嘴，攥着他后脑的头发强迫他咽下去。这一定很妙。”

“我也想。”

“加上我。为什么我不能在酒吧遇到这样的。”

“耶利哥什么都有。”

“就没人想搞他的穴吗？我等不及想看他的开苞秀了。”

“那得看盖里愿不愿意了，我猜他愿意的，只要我们声称能为此付钱。”

“我已经充好会员等着了，为了盖里。”

“我的老二也准备好了。为了盖里。”

 

盖文撇嘴，他心里鄙视这些SQ狂。他怎么也不会贡献自己的可怜菊花，给这帮家伙观赏的。但总算没有白拿马库斯的钱。

他又接到了马库斯的视频通话。

英俊的脸出现在屏幕里，很忙的样子：“嗨，盖文，剧本看了吗？选得怎样？那些都不长，也没有很难的表达。”

盖文手忙脚乱拿过平板，敷衍道：“呃，我看了一点……”

其实他忙着看看汉克和康纳的警局系列，根本就没在光顾那些文档。

马库斯皱着眉，继续在忙手里的事一边说：“你得决定下来。最好现在。因为假如你选定了剧本我还需要排期和准备场地。”

马库斯天生似乎带着一股老大的气质，自然而然能用斩钉截铁的态度拿过主导权，盖文紧张起来，翻开平板上的文档打算临时抱佛脚。

马库斯像是无可奈何地叹了口气：“我简单跟你说一下，你不用看了。第一，模拟SPA场景，按摩师会替你抹油以及你会被玩弄X体，初步用手指开发你的后门。需要你提供配合，因为我们会用到透明的肛塞内窥。会有点疼痛，因人而异。第二，温和SM场景。刑枷固定住你的上肢和颈部，替男人吸吮，并射在脸上，没有CHA入，玩弄乳头即可，不会使用鞭子和电击器。只不过拍摄阶段，你无论怎样不舒服都必须保持兴奋和表情享受。第三，情趣场景，穿上皮革服装打飞机并自己动手试用一件玩具，没有特殊要求。这三个在10-20分钟内。其他的剧情长度会在40分钟以上。我猜你没兴趣刚来就秀你的演技和增加前戏的难度。”

盖文来不及看文字描述，但听到马库斯的总结已经一头黑线：“哦，不，说好单人SOLO的。我是个直男！”他垂死挣扎。

“你可以直接告诉我你选哪个。”马库斯说。

他的语气让盖文感觉自己必须立刻就选一个出来。

他眼神飘忽，他不要被搞菊花，他不要被锁起来，还要帮人口，那太可怕了。那么他基本都没选择。他眼神落在平板密密麻麻的描述性文字上，一个寒颤：“呃，那第三个……就第三个好了。”

盖文急忙像是拿到了超市半价购物券一样赶紧把握住机会。


	9. Chapter 9

【part9】

盖文里德到了片场，这是一个甜蜜的午后，他爽了两天，无所事事到一直在看自己那个闪着霓虹特效的页面，是否有了新点击，情况是，假如忽略那些不堪入目的留言，光从生意角度来说的话，盖里先生大受欢迎，这让盖文自己都挺意外的。他虽然不想承认，但这可能他大学辍学之后唯一一次做什么事得到了关注并且评价是正面意义的。

他不再是“笨手笨脚的”“自鸣得意的”“总是搞砸的”盖文里德，而是“甜美的”“我要为他充值的”“性感极了的”盖里。

他也搞不懂为什么，但这要比出卖自己的尊严最后还落得个冷场不受欢迎要好不是吗？

盖文刚到就被卡拉拉进化妆间。p>

“把衣服脱掉，亲爱的，我来帮你除毛。”卡拉给他一个温暖和善地笑容。

“嗨……我是说……”他犹豫地问。“今天到底要干嘛？不是只需要换上皮革服装……”

卡拉乐观地继续微笑：“这是必要准备，别害羞。”

盖文走进里面的屏风，他看到了一个在医院里才有的检查床。

他立刻僵住了：“呃……等等！”

卡拉若无其事的说：“放心，我下载了专业程序，不会割伤你。现在脱掉裤子，内裤也得脱，然后躺下。我们还有许多准备要做呢。”

盖文顿时喊道：“哎！为什么？你要干什么？”

卡拉说：“替你稍微修剪一下体毛，盖文，这一次你得展示你的【服装】，瞧，总不能像试镜那么，这次特写镜头会很多。你总得处理一下的。放心我不会剃光你，相反的，马库斯认为你的体毛挺性感，适当的保留更显得特别。”

盖文继续炸毛：“我认为现在就可以了……我不要……”

卡拉不动声色的歪了歪头，用工作平台呼叫马库斯。

马库斯正忙着，于是说：“谁去替我说服一下新人？哦，需要一个他初步建立信任的，康纳？你有谈判专家模块。”

康纳就在隔壁，他走进了化妆间。

“盖文，听说你遇到麻烦？”英俊的青年朝盖文笑了笑，盖文顿时就有点不知自己在哪儿。

经过十分钟的沟通，盖文被说服了。这是意料之中的，因为康纳的谈判专家模块本来就是专业的，他的同型号在底特律警局服役，而他自己要不是因为耶利哥的租用，或许还在重案组。但康纳认为现在的工作也不错，尤其是跟前影星汉克安德森搭档。

康纳沉稳的戴上医疗手套：“别乱动，我会小心的。里德先生，男人更懂得男人的事。”

涨红着连躺到了医疗床上：“只许刮掉一点儿……”

“嗯哼。”

又过了十分钟，康纳成功说服盖文使用了灌肠器清理干净身体。

再接下来，盖文从镜子里回过神来，发现自己手里的东西。

“然后你得换上这个。”这是卡拉交给他的。

盖文把手里那几根皮绳拎起来，努力寻找它们可以“穿”的形态，但他失败了，这些就只是绳子而已。最后依然是康纳耐心的帮助了他，替他扣好应该扣的地方。

盖文终于发现这玩意还真是“穿”的，它们仅仅是一个套住了他的YJ的皮罩子，一根细细的带子穿过他腿间，神奇的分成Y字扣在他屁股下面，而并没有试图替他遮住任何东西。

盖文觉得下面空荡荡的，令人不安。

接着康纳替他扣上了一条皮颈圈，颈圈的正面挂着一个小小的金属牌，金属牌上好像有字。但盖文没注意到底写了什么。而在他胸口下方，又有一条勒住他胸廓的皮绳，正好突显他略柔软而长满胸毛的胸膛。这让他有点呼吸困难而又毛骨悚然。

“就这些吗”盖文吃惊地问。

康纳点点头。

盖文看了看镜子，又看了看自己，：“天哪，这不可能。”他试图用手遮住最令他窘迫的裸露部位，但很显然那是徒劳的，他现在浑身上下比一丝不挂还要糟糕。

康纳用非常正直地眼神看着他：“盖文-里德先生，这是工作。而你签了合同，你没有什么需要隐藏的，你足够出色，不要紧张。”

“这叫工作！？”盖文简直有点义愤填膺了，他在镜子里看到的这个淫荡的，怪异的，无法形容的邪恶扮装，让他的精神受到了强烈的冲击。他虽然也看过不少色情片里有身材火辣的美人儿穿着类似的装扮，可换成是自己那就是两回事了，而且他好在意自己被刮干净的部位，前面的耻毛被留下来了，而靠近他后门的则被清理了，他又不是白痴他当然知道这不是好兆头。

康纳叹了口气，突然从裤子口袋里掏出手机一顿操作。然后把它摆到盖文眼前。

“这是什么？”

“我在耶利哥的分红账户的本月结算。按合同百分比，因为我是安卓相对来说还得加上负债利息还款，但结余的部分和总额你都可以看到。请数一下。”康纳用会计师的口气说。

盖文里德皱着整张脸，困惑地眯眼数了数康纳账户的位数。

然后他倒抽了一口冷气。

“我之前三部的全息体验版本收入也计入了，所以算比较高了。可是我并不是最高的。”康纳收起了手机。“RK900，奈特，才是耶利哥的头牌，盖文里德，耶利哥还没有一个人类可以超过安卓，但马库斯看好你，曼菲尔德先生也看好你。财富和自由都在等待你。仅仅只是需要你认真的对待拍摄。没错，这就是工作，跟底特律其他的工作没有区别，或者比夜间巡逻和抄违章停车需要更多勇气，而鉴于你的理想，你肯定不缺乏勇气。”

盖文顿时被这番谬论镇住了，竟然无法反驳，实际上更能镇住他逃避心态的是刚才他数过的那行数字，现在他满脑子都是那行数字。卡拉替他披上浴袍，趁着新人精神恍惚不注意的档口把他领出去干活。

当盖文愣神完毕，他已经坐在了一张柔软的大床上，有人替他脱掉了那件浴袍。

四周布置成一个体面的卧室场景。床架上的铁质雕花令气氛显得暧昧危险，床上还散落着一些未拆封的奇怪物品。盖文随手拿起一个看了看。顿时放下——那是一个包装精美，造型夸张的仿真YJ。他转头看向另外一个，那是一个荧光分的椭圆形玩具。他就坐在这些东西中间。镜头已经摆好了位置，灯光气氛良好，足够让观众看清楚一切。

李奥坐在导演位置上，朝他挤了挤眼：“OK，准备就绪，开拍了。盖里加油。”


	10. Chapter 10

【part-10】

马库斯结束了他的交际应酬，回到工作室的时候，李奥正在剪辑。

马库斯走到他身后，俯下身看着李奥剪片。一般来说用安卓的工作平台剪片会非常快捷，但在耶利哥，谁都不能剥夺李奥少爷的兴趣爱好。

他知道马库斯就在身后，转头说：“是我们的樱桃先生的，快剪完了，要看吗？”

马库斯点了点头。

李奥开始从开头放起，镜头里盖文里德穿着那等于没穿的“皮质服装”，半躺在床单上，他岔开腿，应要求对着镜头抚摸和展示自己。

他浑身上下就穿着几根黑色的皮带，丰满的胸部被强调出来，这次为了拍片效果，乳头事先用冰块刺激过，因此从画面一开始，那里就挺立着。

盖在皮套里的YJ则半硬着顶住那单薄的皮革套子，双T设计的内裤实在遮不住任何东西，盖文对于露出自己的性器官感到非常窘迫，但又无可奈何。

他脸上涨红，咬着嘴唇，他鼻子上那条旧疤更明显了，让他看起来脆弱而性感。

他看着镜头说：“我……我尽量，别再形容了。你……你太吵了。”这次态度温顺，不像上回那么凶了。

李奥的引导画外音被刻意调低，几不可闻，观众只能根据盖文的反应猜测他被人要求了什么事。

盖文朝着镜头犹豫了一下，他漂亮的手指伸进皮套里的时候，镜头从他腹部的毛开始特写，盖文的胸脯和腹肌上都有毛发，而肚脐下面的毛与腹股沟汇成一大片，往大腿中间聚拢，无论是蛋上还是大腿上的毛都是那么浓密，那浓密的毛发正暗示着这具肉体旺盛的性欲，它只是没有被充分开发罢了。

由于第一部的拍摄刻意天然的缘故，允许盖文穿着便装，打光也没有那么均匀，真正剪出来的特写更是不算太多。

但这次可不同，就像是前菜终于开始认真的摆盘，这具肉体的方方面面，所有诱人的地方都被展现在镜头里。镜头色情而放肆，灯光没有死角的暴露他想要藏起来的隐私。

在这个姿势下，毛茸茸的臀瓣挤压在一块儿，后穴埋在看不到的地方，红彤彤的阴囊和老二竖立着，顶起了皮套，盖文的遮羞皮套四面漏风，只能遮住龟头，完全起到了加倍的羞耻效果。

盖文那略带肉感的两侧腰线和发达的大腿肌肉令这私密美景更为丰腴。他很紧张，大腿的肌肉紧紧绷着，当他终于把那个樱桃色，半软的老二弄出皮套，镜头下，铃口湿润，在灯光下水润润有着一个可爱的高光。盖文知道镜头在拍他下面，他游移的眼神扫过前方，不经意舔了嘴唇，他一紧张就喜欢舔嘴唇，现在那被舔成樱桃色的嘴唇也有一个高光。倔强令他强行镇定，坚持在镜头前面没有跑掉，但红得就像个交通信号灯。

趁着他把自己完全撸硬的时候，镜头扫过他的锁骨，喉结，停在他脖子上的皮项圈上，给了那块金属狗牌一个特写。上面用刻板无个性的安卓字体写着：

姓名：盖里。

品种：人类。

性别：娼妇。

耶利哥所有。

 

马库斯说：“很好，这块牌子在之后可以经常挂在他脖子上，提醒观众这是捡来的流浪宠物。”

李奥吹了个口哨：“糟糕的性幻想，所有人都会想象自己捡回去会怎么搞他。”

马库斯说：“他自己搞自己是非常耗费体力的，等于一个人干了两份活儿，但没办法，现在他还很倔强，不懂里面的道理。我由着他的性子来，等正式签约了，他得被二次开发，唤醒。”

李奥说：“马库斯，大问题，他讨厌安卓。”

马库斯说：“一边讨厌一边被干。”

“听起来就让人硬邦邦的。”

李奥推了推屏幕按钮：“接下去给你看精彩的。”

他快进了盖文撸管和换姿势展示自己的镜头，接着是他跪起身，一脸嫌弃的从周围的道具里挑选一个来使用的情节。

躲不开的镜头抓拍他跪起身的时候晃动的老二和屁股，以及两根手指拎起一个包装袋的嫌弃。

他光着身子，只穿着项圈和胸部绑带，趴在床上翻找那些造型各异的成-人-玩-具，连续扔下三个包装袋之后，他大声抱怨：“瞧这些，我知道这些是什么！你们想要拍什么，但我不会把它们放进去的！别想！该死的！我不是基佬！我才不在屁眼里塞东西！”他的鼻尖都红了，抵死不从的神气，仿佛这是什么原则性问题似得。

但当镜头一阵晃动然后切换之后，盖文再次回到镜头中间，为难而犹豫地嘟囔：“哦，只是放进去对吗？不能要求再多了。就只是成功放进去。那不难……”他手里拿着一个小号的光滑的肛塞，黑色，连着一个黑色的毛茸茸的尾巴。

这是他在床上能找到的，不带邪恶的高频震动和乳刺，颜色不会太夸张而尺寸也最小的一个玩具了。虽然那尾巴让人尴尬，但好像并没有更安全的选择。

盖文无精打采地跪起身，顾不上软下一半的老二，他右手拿着那个小玩具，往自己屁股里放。镜头故意从正面拍摄角度，只能看到他的努力，却看不到他具体动作，似乎因为不得其法，他失败了好几次，最后一次道具失手掉落。盖文表情尴尬，深呼吸，考虑其怎样才能成功。

他似乎听到了谁的建议，犹豫着趴下来，翘起了屁股：“你是说这样会容易些？”他的姿势显然出于无意，但马库斯顿时眼睛明亮起来，或许是出自运动爱好，也可能是天生的身体条件，但不管是哪种，盖文的柔韧度非常好，简直出人意料的好，他可以摆出许多火辣的，富有刺激性的姿势，而不至于负担太大或者难以成功。

阅人无数的制作人当然可以看出来他的极限和潜力。这让马库斯的蓝色LED灯转动。他已经想好了好几个盖里可以使用的场景和道具设定了。


	11. Chapter 11

[PART-11]

李奥指着屏幕：“看他的翘屁股。”

他对着巨型的显示屏幕举起双手重复揉捏的动作，仿佛【盖里】的屁股就握在他手中。

 

盖文的屁股很翘，是骑单车送披萨时锻炼出来的，肉墩墩的绒毛屁股中间露出那颜色略暗的洞口原貌。

康纳很了解耶利哥在人类方面的审美，他仅仅替盖文清理了毛发过于茂盛遮住视线的一小块，以便在强烈的灯光下，盖文的重要部分能被看清楚。

因为提前做过准备的关系，那儿湿润且红肿，就像是耶利哥一直以来提供的一等品那么妥帖。

盖文漂亮的手指头又一次进入了特写镜头，李奥很喜欢拍盖文的手，在富有赞美意味的镜头下面。

盖文艰难扒开自己的一侧臀瓣，希望能帮助自己不听话太紧张的屁股把那该死的玩意儿吃进去。而因为润滑剂的迅速有效成分，盖文原以为自己最有节操的器官可并没有主人想的那么倔，仅仅是研磨了两下那个光滑的头部就进去一截，这跟姿势果然大有关系。

镜头转回到盖文的脸上，盖文直勾勾的出神的望着眼前床头的雕花铁艺——那是一种“卧咧个槽，这么容易吗？好像没有太疼？？”的困惑表情。

他额头冒出汗来，他抬眼看了看侧面拍他的镜头，闭上眼。

从肩膀可以看到他在颤抖着用力。镜头又切回了他的股缝，最粗的部分被挡在了外头，盖文苦闷地动了动手腕试着抽出来，又塞进去一点儿，有人在教他怎样小幅度抽插来让自己放松，盖文也很乖的照做了。握着肛塞底部的手指关节因为用力而发白。

事到如今，没有半途而废的道理。盖文的汗水在裸体上闪闪发亮，从大腿和臀部流下来，掉在被单上。

李奥不知从哪儿拿了一根棒棒糖开始吃：“康纳一直在鼓励他，好像比我说话有用。但是当然了，最有用的应该是片酬。”

“一旦得到了第一笔，他很快会想要更多。他付出的那些窘迫和痛苦，反而让他更不能停下来。因为如果放弃，苦就白挨了。所以你看，他很为难，却坚持照做了。”马库斯微笑，笑容有点资本家的冷酷。

一个人干两个人的活儿果然是很累的，才没几下，盖文里德就觉得他坚持不下去。

于是他滚回原来的躺姿歇口气，并把肛塞扔在一边。

为了不冷场，他开始在镜头前面安慰自己半软的家伙，另外一只手扶住了蛋，当他撸管的时候，表情里颇有一种：“你们就是来看我的大几把，你应该很羡慕。”的重振雄风的盲目自信。这让盖里显得越发欠干。

很快，镜头外面的警告出现了。盖文愣了一下，用嘴型骂了FUCK。

接着，他朝着镜头抬起一条腿，好让自己的股间完全能被看到。摸索到扔在一边的玩具，绕到臀后继续那未完成的事业。

这次他显然习惯了，小幅度抽插着肛塞的前端来顶磨自己的后穴，让那儿慢慢的把前端吃进去。盖文闭上了眼睛。而镜头离开他的脸，从他的身上各个部位放肆的扫过。

现在画面中的景象色情至极，镜头从盖文的手腕工作的地方开始往外拉远，一直拉到他横呈在深色床单上的整个裸体为止，盖里那比一丝不挂更放荡的装扮，完全敞开的湿漉漉的肉体，勒出红印的前锯肌，毛茸茸的胸和红嫩挺立的乳尖，晃动在空中蜷起又松开的脚趾，被自己的手指刮出红色指印的屁股，脖子上写着污言秽语的狗牌，以及难堪的，深陷情欲的脸，全部一览无遗。

盖文的呼吸越来越急促，似乎前后一起搞自己让他真的有了感觉，他想射，这很容易看出来。谁都能看出来。

 

“这时候那玩意儿已经塞进去大半了，听得到吗？润滑剂被挤出来了。”李奥把棒棒糖吮吸得啧啧有声，而播放中的影片里现场的收音也带着湿润的抽插声。马库斯的注意力被李奥夸张的动作分散了，他皱皱眉：“别舔了。”

李奥挑衅般地朝安卓兄长重重的撮了一口糖棒。

马库斯继续看屏幕：“仅仅只是浅浅的抽插，没有碰到前列腺。但看他的表情似乎有爽到。”

“何止啦，简直有点沉迷呢。兴许他前列腺格外浅，后面敏感，瞧他的老二，比刚才还硬。这或许是个直男，但他喜欢玩屁眼的感觉。这点我们可以肯定。”李奥毫不留情地指了指，正指在盖文手掌里不会说谎的小盖文上。随着激烈的撸弄，前液沾湿了手指。

“这时候我要求他用力，把塞子全部塞进去。”李奥说：“他真的全部插进去了。”

盖文的呻吟配合屏幕上激情的画面，盖文手指顶着毛茸茸的尾巴，而此刻光滑的肛塞已经在润滑的帮助下，完全滑进了括约肌，盖文甚至可能还没觉察到他成功了，因为他的注意力主要在前面。他快要射了。接着，货真价实的体液飞溅出来，他发出了激动的闷哼，JY沾湿了他的小腹。他伸着他的腰，蹬踹小腿，脚趾翘了起来。

特写下，盖文樱桃色的菊花被黑色的短毛盖住了，尾巴上是他企图遮住什么的手指头。

他浑身都抽搐了一下到达高潮。在射出的过程中尾巴梢激烈晃动，被激动的括约肌推来搡去，一上一下的，犹如奶狗在自己摆动稚嫩的小尾巴。

盖文扭动腰，磨蹭身体，调整自己的姿势，想要伸手把后面的尾巴拔出来。但他又一次听到了阻止的命令。


	12. Chapter 12

【part 12】

盖文怨恨地狠狠瞪了镜头一眼，并没有力气来争辩和表示反抗。  
他趴在那儿，射了之后典型的无精打采状态，他无力地把脸埋在枕头里。允许镜头恶毒的拍摄他插在后面的尾巴。过了一会儿，他自暴自弃的听从下一个指令，跪起身趴着，举起自己的屁股，好让镜头拍摄到他射完之后的软几把和依然插在直肠里的玩具。这是第二个富有刺激性的大全景，屁股后面的Y型皮带彻底被汗水和润滑剂弄湿了，  
盖文用胳膊肘撑着自己，感受高潮余韵从身上褪去，然后他摇了摇自己的屁股，那一定也是出于导演的吩咐。  
他摇得相当敷衍，可足够了。  
尾巴晃动起来，搔弄他汗津津的圆润的屁股，所有人都能清楚的看到它的根部牢牢的固定在盖里可爱的屁眼里，括约肌正吮着那根圆锥型的塑料玩具，每个观众都能想象自己的老二被这么一个屁眼吸吮的感觉。  
“已经结束了，我……我可以拿掉它了吗？”他从枕头上侧过脸，咬牙切齿地问。  
但他没有得到肯定的答复，李奥一定告诉他没结束。  
盖文试图往后看镜头到底还在拍什么，又到底有什么可拍的，  
他显得困顿而无助，他开始从高潮的爽快里清醒过来，注意到了节操，他微弱的恳求：“够了……已经可以了。你说过放进去就行的。”他伸出他的手掌，试图挡住自己的尾巴和屁股。镜头趁机专注拍摄他手指泛白的关节。  
盖文一时间无法把后面的东西硬拔出来——他缩到了床头，双腿合拢，不怎么配合，可是镜头还在工作。盖文不停的骂着FUCK，翻来覆去，但他仅仅是骂，没有反抗。他缩在那儿，手伸到后面，接着被警告了。他恨恨：“这跟说好的不一样！”  
——没人跟他说好，本来就应该这样。  
他被告知必须在特写镜头下面拔出来才可以结束拍摄，听到这个残酷事实，盖文的眼圈都红了：“哦，不，我没答应这个！”  
僵持了片刻，他张开腿，容许镜头拍摄他怎样努力取出肛塞。  
黑色肛塞最后伴随着肠液和润滑剂从鲜红褶皱里脱离的的画面里。粉红色的肠壁一闪而过。润滑剂流到了床单上。沾湿的玩具滚到腿间的，镜头角度往上是软下来的老二，接着是沾着精液的小腹，激烈起伏的胸膛，翘着的乳头，盖里劫后余生的被玩坏的颓然表情，这个一刀未剪的长镜头极为动人且足够下流。成为了影片的结尾。  
马库斯拍了拍李奥的肩膀：“你得给它做个豪华一点的标题，把它当做本季新单的主打。”  
李奥咬着棒棒糖：“嗯哼，我们意见相同。我还得把它再看一遍，加上片尾宣传页，天哪，我觉得这太伤身了。”  
“你是个天才，李奥，你行的。”马库斯快速的亲了亲李奥的额头，然后拿起外套。  
李奥双眼发亮：“嗨，就一个吻吗？不奖励点儿别的什么？”  
马库斯的LED灯转动了一下。他转身朝门口望过去。  
有人在工作室的磨砂玻璃墙外，他伸手摸了摸门锁，他有权限进来。是工作室的最高权限之一。  
马库斯对来访者点了点头：“你回来了，奈特。”  
穿着黑色高领衫，表情平淡的俊美男人走了进来。  
李奥虽然被打扰了好事，但看到他却也精神一振：“哟，奈特，好久不见了，你这是从哪儿回来了，北非吗？”  
安卓礼貌地说：“晚上好，希望你不要把偶尔听到的道听途说到处宣扬，这可能导致我上军事法庭。曼菲尔德先生。”  
李奥赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
马库斯说：“今晚我在慈善募捐宴会上见到了罗斯中将，他认为我给的提议他可以接受，他也并不愿意在一个“游骑兵”教官拿了金草莓奖（S情片最高奖项）之后还替他们训练SWAT（特警队）那让ranger们（针对特种武器部队的委婉隐晦说法）非常尴尬。”  
李奥完全不懂礼貌为何物的插嘴：“那也是他们自己闹的，当初是谁答应转租合同的嘛？”  
马库斯瞧了一眼李奥，无可奈何：“那是因为那时候奈特出现了程序异常，没法再执行任务，他们也不想送他回模控，因为他的债权无人负责。”  
模控生命的长期合同实际让政府十分头疼，因为自新法案的缘故，他们不得不让更多有了新想法的安卓自己选择前途，本来是军方订单，却流失去CIA和FBI的大有人在，还有一些因为搭档问题和其他问题非要赖在城市警局。各级政府部门都为了尽可能将这个昂贵的奢侈品物尽其用而想尽办法，也有一些为了摆脱损毁安卓的债务问题而开始破坏规则。  
曼菲尔德财阀实际的控制者，以养子之名成为继承监护人的马库斯（他始终没有接受人类姓氏），就在那时候对荒废了好一阵，差点就报废处理的900伸出了援手，从政府那儿租下了这个原型机。  
奈特完美的完成了耶利哥给他的任务 ，在他看来，这和营救人质和训练学员没什么区别。  
“明天你会接到通知，在模控彻底交出现现有保密级别之后，你的服役期就算结束了。提前祝贺一下。”他倒了一杯蓝血给他的老朋友。  
RK900接过威士忌钻石酒杯，并未表达出欣喜的神色，他已经习惯了喜怒不形于色的社交模块，也并不打算调整，他只是说了一句：“谢谢你。马库斯。”  
“那么接下去，我也可以放手使用你了，为了金草莓。”马库斯撑着李奥的椅背，态度轻松地说。“新系列是为你专门开发的。你可以挑选想要的对手。”  
安卓的灰色眼睛依然毫无波澜，他仅仅是转头看向了李奥的工作台。  
画面还停留在盖文躺在床上筋疲力尽，周围散落着许多未拆封玩具，和一个已拆封玩具的淫乱画面上。  
马库斯注意到他的眼神，说：“没错，就是他，我拜托你调查背景的那个新人。盖文-里德。”  
李奥继续插嘴：“他很有意思的！让我特别想逗。”  
奈特平静的说：“他曾经想过当警察，但他有案底，虽然青少年案底是受保护的，可依然影响他的申请，他大学的时候体能测试和除了理科以外的成绩都不错，二年级的时候辍学了，因为父亲把房子卖掉并带走了大部分家庭财产后失踪。之后他父亲跟一个女人在夏威夷结了婚，从未尝试过联络他。他的亲生母亲在他十四岁的时候死于某场意外，他的案底是在同年11月试图用家里的猎枪袭击父亲。盖文里德没有因为童年经历和家庭压力而成为一个罪犯，他的正义感来源于何处，这让我好奇。”  
李奥大惊小怪地说：“好奇？你居然会好奇，奈特。你都不会好奇我跟马库斯做过了没有！”  
马库斯瞪了李奥一眼，转而问他的头牌：“仅仅是好奇？”  
“他喜欢汉克安德森的西部题材警匪片。”  
“我也喜欢！我超喜欢《决战温特镇》。”李奥举手。  
马库斯表情严肃地讨论：“你决定了吗？他 还没有正式签约，我不确定他会留下来。”  
安卓皱了皱眉，他望向大屏幕上那张茫然无助的涨红着的脸。  
“我想和他做一次。请务必把他签下来。”奈特说。


	13. Chapter 13

【part-13】

奈特不太爱客套，他把自己的意见表达清楚，并给了马库斯他奉命调查的信息之后就离开了，若不是共享工作平台不能直接对800以下的机型开放的话，他们的谈话完全可以在云端进行。

“怎么办？那家伙可是个人类。跟随时可以修改性取向的安卓不一样的”李奥说。

“应该比想象的容易些。还记得汉克安德森吗？”马库斯自信的说，他偶尔露出的马基雅维利式的微笑让李奥很着迷。狠狠把棒棒糖咬断：“OK，你可以说服任何人，我早就知道了。”

马库斯站起来：“那么我去找康纳，他是我们这里最乐于助人的一个。”

李奥想说什么，但马库斯已经站到了门口，他挺拔的背影从磨砂玻璃门口消失，李奥叹了口气，在转椅上转回原来的角度，今天又是没有成功勾引到监护人的一天，还是剪一下片过瘾吧。

这一次李奥以及制作组加班加点搞定的新片引起了耶利哥观众的关注，他们开始在分享论坛和自己的隐私社交平台上谈论起了“耶利哥的新人。”谁都知道盖里是个艺名，而且很可能像许多耶利哥外围的试用新人那样拍一部两部就失踪。但这不妨碍大家在正火热的时候不断提起，并有了专属的【盖里】话题标签。

这让盖文很难堪，隔着屏幕被人评头论足，尽管不是真名，也足够羞耻了。某些家伙的性幻想令他简直想要立刻报警。

但康纳和汉克都认为那很正常，人类就是这样，甚至仿生人们也会有性幻想的，那是被允许的。

康纳则身体力行的给盖文看了关于他的板块和话题。盖文看完之后顿时心理就平衡了，安卓比人类更容易招来糟糕的想法。他甚至有点同情起仿生人的工作环境，这是他之前从来没想过的。

汉克安德森毫无明星架子，这让盖文很高兴，并有意无意的企图接近他的偶像。可惜汉克和康纳并没有住在他那个宿舍里，他们实际正在同居。

正确的说法是康纳借住在安德森家里，并且不用付房租，他会帮汉克喂狗和整理房间来抵偿房租。而汉克可以随时干他——最后那句当然是盖文自己的脑补。

康纳很体贴的解释了来龙去脉，他是原型机里较早的测试机编号51，但因为某些BUG，他的伴侣功能出现了不应区间。也就是说，他是个性冷淡安卓，几乎没有什么人类或者安卓能触发他的【X欲模块】，其实本来也没什么关系，因为他的合同在底特律警局，他只需要完成分内的事情就可以了，但因为市长缩减了预算，他作为功能异常的折损机被率先淘汰——于是耶利哥有机会租借他。

早在RK800投入警用之后，耶利哥的观众们就极度渴望耶利哥能搞上一台，他们太想要了800了，那英俊禁欲的脸，特别的声线。

BUG并没有难住他的老板，马库斯花了一点点时间搞清楚了康纳那诡异的触发区间。然后动用了社交界的关系，找到了最合适的搭档。汉克安德森是老派西部片的超级明星，但时运不济，观众开始厌倦西部片，整个电影界安卓明星占据了舞台，而正在这时候，汉克离婚，儿子因意外去世，他一蹶不振，成了行为乖张的酒鬼，彻底断送了自己。等到了五十多岁的时候，他已经接近破产，甚至保不住他充满回忆的房子。

为此他戒了酒，签了耶利哥的合同，他只需要配合只能对着中老年人类才会发情的高端警用机，拍完一个系列影片，就能重新过上满意的退休生活。安德森先生倒是完全不在乎昔日影帝来拍成人电影这种窘境了，对他来说窘迫的事情他经历得多着呢。康纳从警局宿舍搬出来之后无家可归，于是干脆搬到汉克家“照顾他”，但据说康纳根本没有家务模块，所以汉克简直就像养了个安卓儿子一样，真的很辛苦了。

盖文听完两人的血泪史，第一个感觉是还是别比惨了，没必要提自己的事。

不过他极度怀疑这对搭档是不是打算发展点超过同事的关系。

他们在片子里的亲密是工作。私底下——如果他不是个眼瘸的话，他觉得他们已经很像一对两情相悦的基佬。

对此汉克保持着长者的成熟，他觉得康纳总会遇到一个真正的伴侣，而现在他扮演的是一个导师的角色。康纳则对现在的生活超满意。并以此来说服盖文，让他保持乐观，当你坚持的时候，生活会变好的。

但事实是，好像也没有变好。

盖文收到了平板电脑上的新剧本和一纸箱的“工作用品”。

汉克和康纳拜访他的宿舍的目的就是来送东西以及给新人讲解的。

工作用品包括了耶利哥自己开发的一个品牌线的玩具和饰品。假如盖文愿意把“使用流程”走完，并拍一些类似私房宣传照片的东西给公司刷热度，他就可以住到楼上去。

楼上是给VIP演员以及合伙人准备的套间，公司破例把闲置的那个套间给他暂住，因为他第二部片子的反响委实不错。至于剧本，这次都是20分钟以上，带剧情的，请尽快选择一个认为自己能够胜任的。

盖文还没开始看剧本，先看了看纸箱子里的东西，他眼前一黑。

内心的天使盖文在这时候出现，它大声谴责：“在沦落到靠屁眼发迹之前，你应该拿了钱赶紧走人，你这个没羞耻心的蠢货！你没看出来他们想要你变成一个挨艹的屁精吗？他们就是这么打算的！”

而心里的恶魔盖文则在绥靖：“随便他们想怎样，反正试用期之后我们就拿钱走人，至少把能搞到的钱和待遇都搞到手，这才是聪明人干的事！”

==========


	14. Chapter 14

【part-14】

康纳和汉克围坐在李奥的工作室大屏幕前面热火朝天的讨论。  
“诺丝的摄影技术真是不错，虽然说安卓都有实时影像记录，但镜头语言和我们【看】的方式并不一样。哦。你看这张，他手里拿着跳蛋，看镜头的样子。多么可爱。”李奥叹息着，简直要双眼冒光了。  
“还有这张，哦，你往他身上挤润滑剂了？”  
“是啊，是仿生版的，跟JY几乎一个质地，他很尴尬，但让我挤了。”康纳说。“当时他露出了一种受辱的羞涩神情，那比他浑身黏答答更性感。”  
李奥点头赞同：“捕捉到了很色的表情呢，里德先生这方面天赋惊人！”  
康纳继续说：“我帮助他把那个带着硅胶恶魔尾巴的玩具塞进去的时候，他在我怀里浑身打颤，假如我不是一个安卓的话，我可能会想跟他来一发以安抚他的情绪。他有激发同情心的天赋。”  
汉克无奈地摇头：“康纳，你只是坏心眼上来了而已，你喜欢欺负人类。”  
李奥摸了下巴，啧啧有声：“你应该把屁股掴成红色然后再拍——类似挨了欺负的低等恶魔崽子。瞧他很合适这类角色的。就可惜还没正式签约，不然我就要搞个系列。就类似这种被驱魔人抓住的可怜巴巴魔鬼崽子，被异常安卓们抓住的开小差的模控生命警卫……或者被野蛮人抓住的淘金客，被稀里哗啦的一顿艹，不接受求饶，你们觉得哪个更带感？”  
“呃……曼菲尔德先生，不要把你的打算直接的告诉盖文，我们得让他慢慢的接受尺度，接着才能放开创作。”康纳毫无任何道德谴责的劝谏，让汉克在一边侧目而视。原本还算洁身自好正经人的汉克在一边不想发表意见，但眼神说明了一切。  
说真的，他自从来了耶利哥，也算是把从前的节操都拿去喂了相扑（他的狗），现在他已经认命了，可以陪着康纳演出任何糟糕的情节。相信新人逐渐也能适应的。  
要说在耶利哥这个地方，是毫无廉耻心的安卓带坏了人类们，但小曼菲尔德这种邪恶的家伙才是起头的。再反过来，身为监护人的马库斯又以一个安卓的毫无底线在纵容人类。这也是很可怕的一件事。

“浴室里那几张的尺度就比较大了，说服失败。而且他那没有被充分开发的情况也是真的插不进去，毕竟不是安卓。所以，最后是摆拍。我们把外星系列L-001的肉色版竖在瓷砖上，那玩意儿的MAX号太重了也太大了，总是左右摇晃。好几次才成功抵住他的屁股。他认为全身湿透之后不太容易跪稳，拍摄硬照让他比拍片还累（拍片还能躺着）所以一直在抱怨，他还抱怨那根东西太像异形的卵，设计不够科学又丑陋，让他非常的萎。”  
“真是口是心非，从后面我都能看出来他BQ了，谈什么萎，他该不是被人看就容易BQ的类型吧？……你应该把那几颗蛋放得再近一点。它们的质地还没有充分表现出来。”李奥非常赞赏这几张，凑近仔细看，差不多快流口水了，并用电子笔特意圈了出来。  
“被他踩碎了好几个，盖文特别讨厌那些蛋，他针对那些会融化成润滑剂的蛋谴责了足有一分钟。”康纳说。“他认为没有人会喜欢看男人下蛋。”  
“你怎么回答的？”  
“我说我刚进组的时候就拍过了，很多人喜欢看的，购买量过五颗星了。”康纳认真地说。  
“噗！”李奥想象一下盖文当时的表情就觉得超级好笑。  
“他很努力。虽然一直抱怨那些蛋，但在冷水喷洒下倒是没有怨言。这是个鼓励几下就能干活的小伙子。”汉克安德森说了句好话，他从前对人类和安卓都不怎么随和，过现在倒是心情转变了，对于这个毛毛躁躁的新人，汉克身为长者本能的挂怀起来。  
“热水产生雾气不利于拍摄。只能用冷水。他当时脑袋简直要冒烟了，可能并没有察觉到水温。”诺丝冷漠地插口，说完继续接过所有被李奥挑选出来的照片，到一边去进行修片工作。  
李奥点头，他放下了笔，翻开平板：“让我看看【盖里】挑了哪个剧本。”  
被挑中的剧本打开。李奥吹了个口哨。  
“哟，果然是这个吗？”  
康纳说：“他当然是挑了那个剧本。”  
汉克说：“他看到了你的备注，盯着那套DPD警服很久。因为做得相当逼真。”  
康纳说：“非常逼真，连警徽都做得很像，但为了避免规则，用了旧版本，就是去年之前的那个版本，当时安卓和人类的警服是有明确区别的，现在就没有了，去掉了光带。”康纳之前在DPD呆过，所以很了解。  
李奥掏出了他的棒棒糖：“计划顺利，那么该让某人上去试吃一下了。”


	15. Chapter 15

盖文想起自己大学辍学之后，给DPD递简历的情形，那个仿生人审查教官把他带进办公室，用最公式化的语气向他宣布，他由于档案问题无法被录取，尽管从申请表格看来他其实已经达标了。可以参加考核。盖文啐了一口，他知道毛病在哪儿，他朝着他爸的枕头上开枪的时候，可没想过以后他会付出什么代价，青少年心理辅导明明告诉他，那档案不会带去成年的。

当然，假如你只是去冰激凌店打工的话，他们是没可能知道，DPD可不一样，当他们把警用枪交给你，就授予你行使暴力，维护正义的权利，你比法官有效率，比刽子手干净利落。

盖文里德甚至想象自己在街头和毒贩枪战的样子，但他总有种盲目的自信，很快他就会穿上便衣，成为警探，腰里别着警徽，牛逼哄哄的去嫌疑人家中拜访，或者在审讯室粗鲁的敲打桌子。

他会看到犯罪者眼里的畏缩，那是他很需要的东西。

在那之前，他会有穿制服巡逻的时候，那也并没有什么不好的。那衣服装备很神气。

现在他坐在耶利哥的摄影棚里，化妆间更衣室的凳子上就放着这么一套装备。

卡拉说等他换好了才进来替他弄头发，希望他按照指示，【从里到外】都换掉。

盖文已经熟悉这地方卑鄙的套路了，他首先就从衣服的最上面拎起来一件布料薄到不行的黑色低腰平角裤——虽然说不是T字裤，但黑色薄透效果是怎么回事？？实在太不堪入目，几乎遮不住什么，形状也好明显，尤其是在强烈的拍摄灯光下——请问哪位DPD员警会穿这么骚浪的内裤出勤，是去站街吗？

盖文叹了口气，认命的开始脱光自己。

他发现警服非常合身，就像是真的发给他的，这质料虽然有点过于弹性和菲薄，但质感反而很挺刮，甚至比真正的邋里邋遢的DPD制服的版型还更为科学，而腰带相当的敬业逼真，只不过用了轻型材料，不需要耐用只需要看着像是那么回事而不会很重。多口袋执勤裤……盖文撇着嘴，简直是忍耐着怒意把它穿好，因为他发现这条裤子机关算尽，好几个地方仅仅只是用隐形胶带贴住……随手就能撕开。他开始诅咒耶利哥。然后才穿上了皮鞋。接着是枪套，这枪套不是那种最实用，最正规的别在腰上的，而是绑在大腿外侧。盖文试着绑好它，最后整理了一下那条黑色快拆领带和正好贴身的衬衫，这件衬衫不知为何做得很紧，但穿上外套夹克，就显得比较挺拔，还给他配了一副遮阳镜。

盖文照了照镜子——这不太像是街头巡逻的那些邋遢老鸟， 比较像是影视剧里才有的那种正正经经的穿法，巡逻警们通常只会配上白色圆领衫或者往T恤外头套夹克。谁都不会穿这么骚包的。他拔出了腿部的塑料枪，发现这玩意儿都做得相当逼真。真是完全没必要吧？他又发现连对讲机都是真货。

“搞定了吗，盖文？”卡拉推门进来，发现他已经穿好了，高兴地赞美：“哦，盖文 ，你这样真帅。过来让我替你调整一下。”

盖文被夸奖了，乐颠颠的过去接受调整。

卡拉跪下来，检查他脆弱的裤子，确定所有隐形胶带都没露出破绽：“你解开裤子的时候 ，记得要这样那样把腰带暗扣轻松解开，别太用力。通常趴在桌子上就不太好弄，记得在还站着的时候 就开始解腰带哦。衬衫扣子也超级不结实的，崩开的时候会连着快拆领带一起散，前后都不会超过5秒就能脱光了。照理说，应该提前练习几小时，揣摩 一下怎样在镜头前面性感的把自己脱光，但是，这次有帮手，你就不用提前练习了。只要配合就行。”

盖文撇着嘴听着，心里一万个FUCK字幕飞过。

“嗨，我确认一下，就是按照剧本那些内容演戏，他……不会做更出格的事？”盖文开始紧张。

卡拉摸了摸他的脸：“嗯，胡茬没怎么刮呀，稍微替你修一修吧。”

“呃……卡拉？”

“盖文，你要明白，强迫演员的事耶利哥是不会做的。”卡拉一本正经的回答。那张俏丽而充满正直感的脸很有说服力。

“哦，好吧。”盖文深呼吸。

 

过了半个小时。盖文里德晃悠着进到了他的摄影场景里，李奥今天还特意带着一副平光眼镜，这副眼镜可以代替很多他的手动工作，而他腾出手来开始指挥大家布景和站位。

“盖文，你先出场，然后才是奈特。哦，对了你先见见他。五分钟时间聊一聊，我去给群演讲两句。”李奥显得很忙碌。

“台词都背熟了吗？”

“嗯，啊……”

“有台词就有NG哦，你最好集中注意力还有不要有羞耻心。”李奥嘱咐，接着高声道：“嗨，奈特 ，过来！”

由于不是一台安卓，他通讯靠麦克风，但还是习惯性的吼。半个场子的人都听见了。

RK900当然也听见了，他从人群中间走过来。身材很高，步伐很稳，有股区别于普通人受过训的气质。盖文顺着呼喊看去，就看到了那个穿着灰色风衣，穿着严肃但是又制式的模控生命特别调查员制服。在风衣袖子上有一条光带，而胸前也有蓝色金字塔。

“哦……不。”盖文立刻认出了这台安卓，他在平板电脑上看过他的脸。那个冷冰冰的，给人感觉有点恐怖的家伙。一个最像他讨厌的安卓的安卓。

但不可否认，RK900的外貌设计兼具了威慑和能够赢得好感的俊美，比RK800更为硬朗的线条好像把那种亲切和脆弱的感觉完全抹掉了，留下的是毋庸置疑的冷酷。

盖文心想：“别是他，别是他，你想多了。他们说过的，由于这种试拍片时间不定，我又是新人，所以谁有空谁跟我搭戏。搭档是随机，但肯定不会让他们的头牌上不是吗？”

奈特走到了李奥面前。

李奥笑得贱兮兮：“嗨，今天大家都很忙，只有刚假期回来的奈特没通告，特别有空，所以盖里你真是幸运。”

“……”盖文脑子里一片空白，他现在已经想不起台词，脑子里闪过的是冰锥系列宣传片上那根恐怖的JJ。

===============


	16. Chapter 16

“你很紧张？”奈特审视盖文。

而盖文则故作镇静的回答：“才没有，只是有点惊讶。是谁都无所谓。”

他耸了耸肩，仿佛刚才化妆间里的争执不存在，实际上刚才盖文反应激烈到需要跟李奥去“单独谈谈”的地步。

李奥一边安慰他不会超过某人底线，一边又开始用购买量勾引盖文，“想象一下，你的试拍是跟头牌，那点击岂不是爆了，说不定一部的销量等于你辛苦两部呢！你愿意再多拍两部像上次那样的，还是愿意这次就配合一下呢?”

说的很有道理，盖文无法反驳。当然他一时之间忘记自己那是试用合同，正式合同才讲究分成。那销量才跟他真的有关系，但现在盖文在李奥的连哄带骗下颇有点晕。

“我说好的，我可不当基佬，他只是帮忙搭戏。”

“只是帮忙搭戏。”李奥说。

 

奈特耐心的等待盖文再次出现，他端详盖文的时候，盖文很紧张，

他扫描了一下盖文的身体状况，他心跳有些快，刚才情绪激动。从面目表情语言来看，他像是对自己充满了戒备，他一直处于一个防卫姿势和距离，

盖文感觉到了RK900的浅灰色眼珠在扫过他的周身，那双眼睛令他想起一些坚硬的宝石，那种昂贵而冰冷的无机物。但盖文不能怂，就算这家伙是个高级货，也仅仅是个拍色情片的安卓罢了。

他不想跟这个家伙多讲话，而对方似乎比他还沉默。并不主动搭话，性格可以说跟那台早期型号RK800要冷漠多了。盖文想：“或许他们终于发现安卓没必要总是讨好人类。”

这“见面聊五分钟熟悉起来”基本属于无疾而终。

盖文被安置到他开镜的位置，他被叫到了办公室。汉克安德森客串演了一分钟的DPD副局长，吩咐盖文今天FBI的特别探员要来，让盖文跟着他办案。

“别惹他，盖里，满足他一切要求。FBI都是豺狼！”

“为什么是我？”

“因为你是新人。”

盖文用他特有的满不在乎的表情答应下来，一看就知道他会阴奉阳违，这都不需要演技，根本是在本色演出。

接着就是转场，这类试拍小短片的剧情真的只是为了搞起来而找的借口，并不追求合理性和过渡。

于是一下子直接切到了夜晚的审讯室。“特别探员”奈特看了看盖文走进来 ，毫无紧张感的捧着一杯咖啡。

盖文说：“对安卓罪犯连续审问是没有用的，不如我们各自回家，明天再说。”

奈特则一直观察着外面单面镜里的进入自我保护静默的安卓罪犯(由另外一个新人安卓客串）。

盖里警员终于彻底不爽了，或许 因为被迫跟着上级加班让他心情不好，于是不知道是有意还是无意，他故意没拿好，把咖啡泼到了特别调查员的胸前。

“哦，对不起。你应该不至于烫伤吧？”他毫无愧疚的问。

还没等他把幸灾乐祸的结尾说完，他被抓住了衣领，拎到了半空。

盖里吓了一跳，因为还有一句台词他没念完。而小腿蹬着想要够到地面，他被拎到了单向玻璃墙前的桌子上，文件撒了一地。

“嗨！你干什么！”不知是盖文本人的气急败坏，还是他真的很入戏。他挣扎起来相当逼真。

奈特的单手就足够压制他，等待对方徒劳的拉扯结束，他说：“道歉。”

盖文看着审讯室冷蓝色灯光下那双灰色的眼珠，就觉得背后一个激灵，他尽量让语速保持镇静：“得了吧，我什么也没干。只是闪神了！”他赶紧念台词。

“那好吧。”对方也似乎放弃得很快。盖文在这时候咽了口口水，因为看过剧本的他知道接下来会发生什么。

他被揪着夹克后脖领子，反扣着摁在桌子上，盖文是没打算挣扎的，但他发现自己在考虑要不要挣扎的当口，对方已经速度极快的抽出了他腰间的道具手铐，并把他双腕铐了起来。前后才几秒钟。

他突然意识到这个家伙是个安卓，非但是个安卓，而且无论是程序设计还是材料结构，都比较高级。他根本不可能在一个被研究制造用来实战的机器面前有什么机会。所以根本不需要犹豫反抗与否的问题。于是他安心的做了一条死鱼，心中默念：“别失控，冷静点，按照剧本来，他会按照剧本来的。”

关于剧本，他确认了好几遍了，在“特别探员”抓住不知好歹的警局新人，并把他结实铐起来之后，新人将被脱掉了下半身警服，适当的暴露（在剧本里经常出现*必要行动*随机行动，这是必要行动），而接着，特别探员开始玩弄惊慌失措的新人的身体，以此逼迫他学会道歉。（请不要在意这种莫名其妙的逻辑，总之搞就是了）。而新人被口活和手活伺候下射出，最后道歉了事，并没有任何被插入的情节。盖文来回确认了好几遍，才充满侥幸心理的选了这个剧本。

顺便一说，另外的剧本都非常可怕，让盖文想起自己的诸多心理阴影，以至于简直要诅咒写剧本的人。

一个是关于可怜的酒吧男招待盖里被恶客摸屁股，因为桀骜不驯，而被团伙拉进厕所，因为激烈反抗被打扫厕所的扫帚柄干哭，被迫给对方口来求放过的剧情，虽然似乎是“照顾新人要求”，没有被“男人”搞的情节，但被扫帚插难道不是超级丢脸而且超痛的嘛？？

另外一个就更恶毒了，关于一个可怜的披萨送货员送外卖被顾客拉进派对当做舞男，由于给的小费太多，披萨送货员为钱所诱，给顾客的派对跳脱衣舞并被玩弄的情节。想到要在三四个人类群众演员的口哨和拍打中跳脱衣舞，还要让他们往自己身上喷奶油，往屁股里塞蓝莓之类的。盖文觉得还是给他一枪比较好。

再有一个是可怜的失业卢瑟，连以上的工作都干不下去了，却遇到催债的房东，并被壮硕的房东威胁，要求他口一管来抵扣今天份的房租，而且剧本还注明了“必要动作”——是拿JJ拍打盖里的脸颊并颜射。这个剧本是盖文看完之后心情最差劲的，简直脑门上方电闪雷鸣。

这些胡编的玩意儿虽然似乎很体贴的在照顾他“我是个直男我不要被插，而且更加不要被安卓插”的愿望，但不知怎么的简直想要给编剧寄刀片。

所以当他看到那个关于新人警察在审讯室被FBI铐起来玩弄身体（必要动作：口活到射，其余随机）的剧本，也就完全没在乎FBI是个讨厌的安卓。这叫做两害相权取其轻，无论怎么样 ，他避免了脱衣舞和被JJ打脸不是么？


	17. Chapter 17

<【part-17】  
盖文被拷起来的时候感觉有点儿别扭，但一想到这次是全程不需要自己努力干活，让对方来就行了，突然就觉得这感觉还挺好的。于是他反抗得越发敷衍，在对方把他翻过来，摁在桌子上，并用手指拨开他的夹克，又撕开了他的警服衬衫的过程中，他仅仅只是如同一条濒死的海鱼一样翻腾了几下，丝毫没有一个警察面对袭击时候该有的素养。在镜头下，反而倒是出现了另外一种欲拒还迎的奇特效果，让新人警察看起来像个早就等着被干的小贱货。  
这是盖文还没意识到的，他只是尽量不盯着悬浮摄影机，而听从李奥在耳机里的吩咐，看向袭击者。这次李奥采取现场收音录制，所以全程指挥隐藏到了入耳式对讲机里。  
盖文躺在那儿，在安卓的脸靠近的时候撇开自己的脸但他突然感觉到胸口的刺痛，他的乳头被捏了，顿时他恨恨地瞪着那张冷漠无表情的人造脸：“干什么?”这句不是台词，因此他立刻就闭嘴了。  
可是对方不依不饶，拇指的指腹碾压肉球，然后两根手指摁压和扭转。  
盖文顿时尖叫一声，然后气急败坏的开始扭动挣扎，这副道具手铐确实真能拷住人，只不过材料做过处理，不至于因为用力过度弄疼自己，可是现在它让盖文的双手无法抵抗任何侵犯，他企图躲闪，不让那该死的手指玩弄他的前胸，可是做不到，他被压在桌面上。  
于是盖文的汗沁出额头，他开始紧张。万一他弄伤他怎么办？胸口麻痒和疼痛之间的触感，让他焦躁不安。如坐针毡。  
“假如你道歉的话，我可以不弄疼你。”安卓念着台词，那么漫不经心又义正辞严，盖文被那双眼睛盯着就觉得浑身汗毛炸起，他结结巴巴的回应台词：“呃……我不会道歉的，你这个该死的……该死的……”他想不起来了。  
而这时候对方没有等他想起台词，而是从他裸露出来的那片脖子，胸口一直梭巡到下腹，接着把衣服拨开一些，露出侧腹，让摄影机镜头能够充分的拍下新人小警察春光乍泄衣衫凌乱的样子。  
盖文喘着粗气，胸口剧烈起伏，腹肌收缩紧绷，整个人都显得更为色情甜蜜起来，像是准备好上桌的一道主菜。  
他的腿踢动，开始想够到什么，可惜没成功。而安卓的手抚摸上他裸露出来的那一大片皮肤，从上到下，揉搓他的胸口，按压感受着他紧张的腹肌和起伏的肚脐，他的热度和心跳。  
这是个人类，血肉之躯，易碎而柔软。在镜头里，白皙修长完美的手指代替观众感受那最丰沛的肉感和人类真实的，带着雀斑和痣，毛孔分泌着荷尔蒙和汗液的活生生的躯体。  
盖文好想呐喊，别用这种眼神看我！——就像我是你砧板上的一块牛肉。你打算用刀背拍还是刀刃切？  
但他无法躲避，他还在被拍。安卓的手掌居然是温热的，带着恒温的稳定，触摸的时候，他能感觉到跟人类惟妙惟肖的手掌皮肤摩擦过他的汗毛，力道也太像人类了。盖文毛骨悚然，他不知道怎么进行自我说服比较好，“这不是一个男人在猥亵我，是一个机器在爱抚。”“这不是一个机器在猥亵我，这是一个男人在爱抚。”  
虽然总是被女人到手了就因为各种理由抛弃，但确实不缺乏性生活的盖文里德，实在想不通跑去伊甸园那种地方寻欢的人怎么想的，跟机器做爱就是变态。  
这种想法让他从来未曾试过跟机器玩一玩。  
而现在，他得忍耐了。并且不是他玩机器，而是机器玩他。  
“难不成还是选择被JJ打脸和扫帚更好……”盖文一边扭动，忍耐那种寒毛直竖的触觉，一边开始后悔。  
接着对方替他解开腰带，把警用八件套扔在一边，盖文看着甩出去的步话机。想起了台词。“你不能这么做，先生，你这么做的后果很严重！我要告发你！”盖文喊。喊得还挺真情实感，语速匆忙而磕巴。  
李奥没有喊停，他觉得这种乱七八糟的慌乱感还挺真实的。  
奈特探员异常冷静的回答他：“你如果告发我，那么今晚在这里你的呈堂证供会在一定权限里被所有相关人员读到，里面充满了细节和质疑，你会被要求无数次重复回忆我怎么玩弄你，接着你的感觉又是怎样的。而你无法阻止别人无数次调阅，读取你的经历。”他撕开了那条脆弱的警裤，那条特质的警裤没有按照原定计划从哪些魔术贴那儿打开，而是瞬间就变成了碎片，被扯到了膝盖下面。内裤被清晰的拍到，那条几乎是半透明的内裤，在明亮而冷色调的灯光下，所有的部分都无法藏起，在手指的揉搓下，盖文顿时就浑身僵硬，他知道自己很快就会勃起，被这种娴熟的手法爱抚，他除非是功能障碍……接着那双手就托住了他柔软的蛋，隔着布料开始玩弄，安卓没有弄疼他，但这不科学，明明看起来下手很重，但真的被捏的时候却只觉得——呃，舒服。是的，就是男人被触摸性器的时候一定会有的快感。  
盖文从喉咙里呜咽了一声，他想要装作疼的样子，因为剧本里应该是他被强迫不是吗？对方也不是为了他好受 ，只是为了羞辱惩罚他，他应该更加痛苦而不是享受。  
但盖文想要更多，那双隔着轻薄布料的手非常灵巧而温柔，邪恶的触摸几乎集中在了他那个地方该有的性感带上。接着摸他的腹股沟的两侧和大腿，跟刚才被捏乳头截然不同的温柔对待，几乎让盖文有点错愕。但他必须演下去，这是在拍片啊，他是痛苦的被上司玩弄的可怜受害者。  
“嗯……啊……”侧肋被抚摸的时候，盖文情不自禁的呻吟，因为那儿很痒，但还到没让他想笑的地步，而这让他整个腰都跟着拱了起来。  
李奥一边拍一边在频道里赞美着奈特，奈特就是可以把人立刻带进状态。他或许在军队里用同样的算法刑讯逼供，让恐怖分子短时间内肉体和精神迅速崩溃，也可以在这种场合下，成为对方最理想的床上对手。这就是RK900.  
很快，盖文软了下来，他最初的恐慌被那些爱抚给收服了，所以他开始考虑要不要配合镜头继续专注于进入角色。于是他摆出了屈辱的表情，咬着牙，发狠念着台词：“别碰我，不然你会后悔的！”  
这威胁太软弱了。安卓无动于衷。他仅仅只是离开他，抽出了自己的制服领带。  
盖文努力扭动想要从桌子上下来。被回到他两腿之间位置的安卓阻止了。他居高临下看着他，领口打开，露出伪造的喉结和锁骨。但仅仅到此为止。因为剧本里没有 要求安卓也脱掉衣服。盖文被继续清理到适当的露出度，他小腿的警裤被扒掉，只剩下警用皮鞋和黑色短袜，接着安卓从他腰间扯下了内裤，内裤里半勃起的东西弹了几下，不争气的加速充血中。  
盖文羞耻极了，他不想勃起，但没办法。镜头在拍他，耳机里李奥鼓励：“就这样，别紧张，稳住，盖文，必要流程，必要流程~~”  
剧本里他目前的露出是规定范畴，所以不应该有怨言。


	18. Chapter 18

【part-18】  
李奥很高兴的拍摄到了他计划好的场面，经过布局的灯光完全照在了盖里身上，在他袒露出来的肉体上打上了光晕，那光晕虽然是冷色调，但因为盖里本身的暖色调而中和成了狼狈又色情的焦点。  
衣衫完整的安卓有一半在阴影里，一半则被光晕所勾勒，他俊美挺拔，精致到令人类叹为观止的程度，而具有人类所造的半神的完美精确以及力量。  
盖里瘫软身体，躺在桌板上，盖里喘息着，让RK900站在自己分开的两腿之间，他在他半边警服里往下沉，他有点想要刚才那浅尝辄止的触摸继续，但又拿不定主意，表情显得畏惧而困惑。就像一个凡人初次见到他参拜已久但并不怎么信奉的神。  
盖里的背后是一面巨大的单向镜，在镜头散焦的模糊黑暗里，那个自我封闭的安卓NPC似乎没有发现一墙之隔的邪恶事情正在发生。  
这时候气氛显得有点暧昧。  
“你可以呼救，假如有人闯进来搭救你，他们会看到你高高的翘起生殖器半裸的样子。”安卓的手指动了，他居高临下，轻巧的扶住了那半勃起的部位，仅仅只是撩拨了一下，扶了它一把，而盖里立刻就剧烈喘息，情不自禁的更硬。  
当那双手揉搓玩弄他的耻毛，盖文裸露的胸口也已经一片潮红。  
他左边乳头在衬衫里顶着，右边乳头在衣服外头，近景里可以清晰的看到他的胸毛被汗水浸湿了，他张开的双腿因为内侧肌肉的紧绷而酸痛，但李奥让他坚持一下。尽量不要合拢。  
就这件事，盖文有异议，他认为演绎角色上来说，这绝对失真了，身为一个被袭击的警员，就算迫于威胁，也不至于这么YD的张开腿任玩好吗？  
但这是拍片为了让大家爽，他必须这样才能完全被展示。何况就因为嘴里说不要，腿却张开了，令观众在看的时候，完全不需要有罪恶感和心理负担。  
“盖里，你勃起得很好。如果你在协助我的时候也这样乖巧听话，我会满意的。”奈特在他耳边说，接着攥住盖里后脑勺的头发，让他看着他。“而现在，你应该感到害怕，因为我抓到你的把柄了。”  
RK900那低沉的声线跟RK800不同，具有一种令人感到压迫的存在感。  
“我……我才抓到你的把柄了……你这个……你这个色情狂。”盖文被抓住头发，从后脖颈开始起鸡皮疙瘩，他读过剧本，当然知道自己要面临什么。他咽了口口水，不自觉的把大腿肌肉死死绷紧。他简直庆幸自己还记得台词。不至于太丢脸。  
“你……你要干什么？你不能！”盖文的口气几乎是在哀求，这是开始前最后一句台词，接下去是RK900的戏份了。  
“你太吵了。”  
奈特随手从旁边拿起他刚脱下来，体温还未散尽的盖里的内裤，并把它团成一团，盖文顿时双眼发直，而他来不及发表任何异议，就被捏开牙关，整条内裤塞进他嘴里。  
在耳机里，李奥的警告再次响起，不准他把内裤吐出来，这样很好，请保持。  
盖文开始诅咒李奥，但他确实没有把内裤吐出来，因为他看着RK900的眼神就知道如果他敢吐出来，后果会更严重。  
盖文只能屈辱地含着那条内裤，所幸那料子挺轻薄，不至于太噎着，而他为了防止那湿滑的布料往外掉还得咬着。李奥建议他咬住的时候适当的发出一点呜咽，以增加不情愿的强迫气氛。  
盖文只能照做，哼哼唧唧的非常委屈。  
盖文感觉道小腹上有安卓贴近的仿生呼吸气流，吹在他肚脐的汗毛上。其实他完全可以不进行呼吸的。也完全可以不用故意用嘴唇轻磨他的耻毛末端。并圈住他的几把用指腹揉他的底部，接着再舔他的肚脐，盖文本来不打算看的，最后还是往下艰难的看了——然后他和安卓又一次对视，盖文赶紧躺回去，看着天花板上的灯和摄影机。  
这他妈的太下流了！下流到正在拍色情电影的盖里都忍耐不住，他认为这完全是过分的，他为什么要含着内裤接受一个装成FBI的机器的玩弄。  
他能感觉到那双精确的手掌握住了他，完全的包裹，手指光滑而温暖，接着，那微凉的嘴唇贴在了他的铃口。  
“呜……”盖文呜咽，在内裤里发出了鼻音。  
而李奥闭掉耳麦自言自语吐槽：“喂喂，根本是很期待吧。”  
悬浮摄影机移到了盖文的脸侧，代替盖文从【盖里】视角往下拍，拍摄奈特的脸，他在他双腿间俯身握住他的阴茎，然后摩擦他，盖里的完全的硬了，直挺挺的，龟头饱满而湿润，在灯光下恰如熟透的樱桃，那英俊的男人张开嘴，轻柔地舔了舔铃口，接着把它纳入了充满仿真唾液的嘴里。表情极为坦然，仿佛并没有做什么出格的事。  
这惟妙惟肖的口腔，给盖文的体验当然也是极度的逼真而舒适。他不禁想起他被姑娘们口的时候是个什么感觉，姑娘们的嘴通常小巧一些，她们通常会试探更多次，还喜欢夸奖，目的是满足他的虚荣心和鼓励他更主动持久。所以她们不会特别猛烈和彻底，像是给孩子奖励糖果。  
更多的时候，她们喜欢逗弄他，比如艾米丽，她涂上口红，然后口他，把他弄得一塌糊涂的，咯咯笑着，迎接他赌气一样的猛攻。或者简，她喜欢咬他的大腿嫩肉，说这样他硬得特别快。  
而安卓——这个装作FBI探员的坏种安卓把他给吞下去了。  
盖文感觉到了充盈的粘液，就像他插进了……但天哪，那灵活而有力的舌头，那几乎无处不在的挤压和搔弄，还有毫不吝啬的吸吮，他觉得可能在第一下他就容纳他进入到了最深，而他居然没有直接吐出来？天哪，对了，这家伙是安卓，机器人的喉咙不会受刺激也不会干呕。他完全可以把他的老二塞进他的塑料食道里，毫无顾虑和为难。也不需要对人类有什么抱歉的。哦，太深了！不，不要同时揉他的蛋行吗？盖文觉得才那么几下他就要把持不住了，天哪，这还怎么拍？摄像机还贴在他耳朵边呢，上帝！


	19. Chapter 19

19

盖文在这种关键时刻，立刻转过脸求助的望着导演方向，李奥好像料到了似得，贼兮兮的笑着在耳机里开始鼓励他忍耐，早泄的话后面的剧情可能就得“加戏”了。而盖文是肯定不会喜欢加上去的内容的。

当然，李奥导演是宽容仁慈的，他跟他闲扯来尽量分散了可怜的人类承受的爆炸式快感，他在那儿用推销员口气开始科普为什么人类对安卓床伴的满意度高达98%。

首先，盖文可能注意到了，安卓的唾液是很理想的润滑剂，跟人类的唾液并不是同一种东西。它无色无味，极为容易分解蒸发，是模控生命基于使用和维护两方面考虑特意开发的聚合物，性质属性非常特别。跟蓝血一样是特别专利。“S配件”的分泌物也是同一个东西，只不过变化了质地，让人类感觉逼真。

顺便聚合物真的没有气味，但很多人类用户都反映他们闻见“蒸发的钛的味道”，据说有些人觉得是一种趋向于甜的气味，而模控的科学家认为绝对没可能，是人类的心理作用。这些体液从蓝血里析出之后不可逆，这也是为什么安卓即使不受伤，也需要定时补充蓝血的一个原因。

盖文不想听这个，但他也没其他选择。他死鱼一样躺着，事实上紧张极了，他希望RK900不要再深喉了，但他被内裤堵着嘴，无法发表自己的重要意见。

RK900提高了聚合物分泌量，让仿生唾液充盈在整个口腔里，帮助人类体验到更为顺畅的滑动，但过于光滑顺畅让快感强烈而刺激减少，这延缓了盖文的临界点。

盖文的鼻息急促，胸口起伏。快感冲刷他的全身，这体验像是突然被扔进了失重实验仓，他以为会往下掉，而实际他悬浮在空中，飘飘欲仙又饱受惊吓。

“哦，FUCK！这该死的安卓人。他们是作弊，不需要呼吸，不会干呕，没有条件反射！滚蛋吧！这是作弊！”盖文闭上眼心里反复咒骂，他觉得好糟糕，这太舒服了，但他不应该觉得舒服的，这是个安卓，是个男人，他被一个男性安卓口还能爽歪歪，那他就完蛋了。正在他自暴自弃的档口，奈特停止了，李奥在线劝告他不要给新人太多压力，应该再让他多快活快活，时间还很多。

人类发现自己被暂时放过了，顿时从眼神里透露出如释重负，接着奈特伸手突然绕到他腰后，替他解开了手铐。

盖文打算把内裤从嘴里抠出来，但是他却发现手臂已经麻木酸软。他根本没法动。他保持一个姿势太久，但他自己刚才都没发现，接着他的左手腕被摁在桌子上，奈特居高临下的说：“我堵住了你的嘴，所以你不能呼救，而你不能呼救的情况下，你会得到更多。”

盖文很想吐掉内裤大喊滚你的，但导演却让他继续咬住内裤就像狗咬住棒球——这个形容太形象了，盖文简直佩服死李奥了。

“而我还会继续束缚你，在你不能逃跑的情况下，你会得到更多。”那冷淡的声音不是在哄骗，仅仅只是说出事实。

盖文软绵绵的双臂被拎起来。扣在头顶，领带松弛的捆住它们，并固定在桌腿下面的钢架上。盖文躺在桌上，依然是半裸的，在上半身的警服里不安的扭动了一下，小腿垂下却够不到地，他的髋骨开始不舒服，于是他下意识的蜷起双腿，寻找可以支撑的地方，他成功了，但竖起膝盖完全敞开的姿势却显得更加羞耻和放荡了，盖文气呼呼瞪着900脸旁边的悬浮摄影机，他的鼻尖发着红。汗水浸湿了头发。

他的头发被拂过，指尖划过他的唇和嘴里的内裤，仿佛想要把它抽出来，但没有用力。

奈特面无表情的下定论：“很显然，你要更多。”

他的手掌往下滑动，再次梭巡和抚摸，调动盖文浑身的敏感带，过程被多个角度拍下来，接着，新人警员张开的大腿被托住，往上推，压在了他的胸口。

盖文只能配合，他发出了不舒服的呜咽。

李奥正在赞叹盖文身体关节的柔韧性，奈特的界面则不断计算着数据，控制着盖文的承受力极限，现在盖文两腿之间的所有应该被拿来展示的细节都在镜头里了。

顶部的打光，让那儿被看得很清楚，他的体毛遍布在后穴和会阴以及屁股上，阴囊也是毛茸茸的。摄影机镜头靠得很近，奈特用手指掰开一些臀肉，让洞口更容易被看到。

盖文发出不满的呜咽，这姿势太羞耻了。

但接着，他从喉咙里发出了声嘶力竭的长长的呜呜声，他感觉到了，有人在舔他……

奈特那雕塑一般的面部轮廓和冷漠的表情和这猥亵的画面绝不搭配，但又像是异常的和谐。

盖文的柔软的会阴和蛋被那高挺的鼻尖顶磨着，像是这个该死的安卓故意为之，盖文现在不能看到细节，但他知道FBI把脸埋在了新人警员的大腿中间。这个镜头一定特别劲爆。李奥在耳机里不停的要他保持姿势，大概正忙着拍吧。

他突然想起自己好像也干过这事儿，他给艾米丽舔过，对，就是这个体位，他的鼻子拱着那红宝石色的芽顶，呼吸着带水汽的女性荷尔蒙的甜香，艾米丽的气味真的是甜的，带着沐浴乳液的金盏菊味儿，并没有什么不好的。他试了一次之后，倒是挺乐意的。当他抓住那丰满的软绵绵的白嫩臀肉然后小心翼翼的吻和吮吸……他开始体验到姑娘们给他口的时候的成就感。那是一种非同一般的非常私人的柔情蜜意。

但不该出现在陌生人之间。

他跟这个混蛋塑料人刚认识不到半小时。他不能对他这样。

现在他屁股上也有一双抓握的大手。很快，盖文开始无法思考和愤怒。他的后穴已经滑溜溜湿漉漉的了，哦，粘液温热的流下他的臀缝，下流的坏种安卓一定往他的洞上吐了一大口的润滑剂，他们的体液本来就是用来做这种邪恶的事情的！

接着就是舌头，那灵巧的舌头，塑料人的下巴和鼻尖还有睫毛……

当盖文的耻毛感觉到了睫毛的撩拨的时候，盖文浑身汗毛都竖了起来，他觉得自己一定是疯了才选择来耶利哥干这种活计。

顺便感慨一下，安卓非要有一个那么挺直的鼻子吗？他的舌头想要干嘛，他就这样伸进去吗？——盖文开始反省自己灌肠的时候有没有很认真。但他是按照要求来做的。

盖文感觉自己的洞在那种无所不用其极的调戏下像是黄油一样融化了，不存在了，不属于他了。这个洞只是他的排泄器官，是不应该有这么多感觉的，也不该让他兴奋躁动。他硬梆梆的翘着，在离他脸很近的地方晃来晃去，他现在自己就能看到，那证实了他是个被肛吻会爽到的家伙。

哦——请再进来一点，每一寸都舔到，太舒服了。天堂也不过如此吧？

我该叫吗，该夸奖几句吗。像是艾米丽那么高兴的呻吟，那岂不是显得像个荡妇吗?

他真的快要不行了，哦，求求你——多一点。再多一点。

李奥在耳机里夸奖着RK900：“嗯哼，你让盖里出现了很棒的表情咧，接着是前列腺高潮，你得先悠着点儿，他还在试用期，他不接受被什么人插入，安卓也不行。我不想吓跑他，你也不想。把他惹急了我不知道他会干什么。”

但没有什么回应，李奥以为耳机坏了，但其实还在正常工作，只不过RK900似乎不打算对导演的要求表态。这让李奥有点担心。

“你听见了对吗？奈特？”

“是的，这次不会。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

奈特当然不会脱离剧本的。作为一个安卓，执行一个计划并完美的完成它，或许是人工智能的快感来源。  
RK900也不例外。  
他望着身下意乱情迷的人类，当马库斯像是捡到什么流浪猫狗一样，把他的影像资料甩给他，让他去调查背景的时候，奈特正在考虑退役的事，他看过太多死亡和犯罪了，比起来耶利哥反而给他一种奇怪的安宁感，他的逻辑和人性部分的模拟运行在这个地方才得以顺畅的工作。而不用陷入经常性的自我更新状态，这种自我更新进行太频繁对人格成立其实不太有利。  
但RK900也没办法，他本来就是军用型，为了消除隐患，他们给他的程序很复杂，确保了安全但也消除了很多可能性，有时候他甚至羡慕RK800，那样一时冲动，出尔反尔和因为一个什么人而出现异常程序运行。至于RK200_马库斯，可以说他已经站在了人类的对立面，他在他的主人去世之后成功的管教了他的“兄弟”，近乎残忍的让他戒了毒，要知道红冰的复吸率是98.87%，李奥的声泪俱下痛不欲生对安卓居然没有丝毫用处。  
但是耶利哥，这又证明了马库斯对弟弟无所不用其极的纵容。所以他是个疯子。  
比起来，早期型号果然还是危险。  
幸而，人类似乎认为这类异常很正常，因为所有安卓都模拟人类而生，那么缺陷也是完美模拟的一部分。  
康纳说过，他早晚也会体验到那种异常。来临的时候可能是潜移默化的，也可能非常突兀。  
奈特现在察觉到了一点异常，他翻阅了盖文里德的档案，然后看着他怎样在镜头前一边被逼到了死角，一边还得意洋洋的样子，那真是非常有趣。  
马库斯和李奥都认为这是个非常富有人味儿的人类，和他这个最富有安卓气质的安卓在一起或许能够配合出新奇的愉悦感。  
奈特不反对，他总是自信自己会把事情执行到最好的结果。  
他愿意尝试看起来有难度的事情。  
当盖文公开的表示了他的拒绝 和厌恶，这反而让奈特有了更多尝试的兴趣。  
他品尝了盖文的滋味，他认为很好，他不是太具有想象力才能的安卓，借用李奥和马库斯的形容，那可能确实像是樱桃，色泽诱人，汁液饱满，有硬硬的，阻碍品尝的核。你不想咬碎它的核，你只是含着它，回味前一秒那浓郁的口感和冲入舌端的甜腻。  
现在他含吮着人类柔软的部分，微微的伸进去一些。感受他括约肌羞涩而饥渴的蠕动收缩。  
他抓握的屁股不安的紧绷，毛茸茸的大腿夹紧他的头侧。  
盖文里德的呻吟在内裤里湿润而细碎。他开始放松，开始软化，迎接他的戏弄，并且挺腰，希望得到更多。  
于是奈特不动声色的拉开了他绑缚的领带，一个活结很容易拉开。  
盖文的双手得到了解放，却不知所措的在桌边摸索。  
奈特放下他的腿，舔了舔嘴边的仿真唾液，或许还有盖文的体液，然后轻柔的拉了拉盖文嘴角的内裤，把它慢慢的拉出来，盖文先是咬紧牙关，然后松开了。他需要更多空气。  
他红着脸看着安卓，而奈特也看着他，说：“我会给你更多。假如你服从，就可以得到奖赏。”  
盖文朝他眨眼，因为剧本里没有这句，或者他早就已经忘记剧本后半截有些什么台词了，他模糊记得似乎是“射完就完了。”  
哦，他还没射，所以还是得继续。于是他不确定的嗯了一声。像是肯定，也像是没听懂。  
而奈特下命令：“现在，换个姿势，在这张桌子上趴好。”  
盖文听见耳机里李奥同时下了命令：“盖里亲爱的，听他的。”  
新人警察光着腚被特别探员拉下桌子，然后上半身被摁在桌面上，他发烧的脸贴着桌面。屁股湿漉漉的，朝着安卓，无遮无拦，他的几把硬着，顶着桌沿，从桌子下面的钢管支架里伸进去了，四处磕碰，他想要去扶被摁住手。他感觉到安卓伏在他上方，摁着他的后脖子，抚摸，像是安抚也像是威胁。接着他的屁股被揉搓。暗示性的抓握，拉开，李奥为了让他乖乖的而在给他直播镜头在拍什么，在拍他被吻得有些肿的洞。现在奈特轻轻的掌掴那红润多毛的屁股，屁股紧绷了，能看到肌肉群的起伏，那总是很性感的。尤其盖文还穿着黑色到小腿的袜子和皮鞋。他的洞是深红色的，正在收缩。  
盖文想要李奥闭嘴了，他不想知道这些！

接着，他感觉到了手指，应该是手指吧——修长光滑，指甲几乎短到没有。也没有任何坚硬的皮刺之类的玩意儿，废话，那是安卓，安卓的手指一定是强而有力但绝对毫无瑕疵的。  
奈特用拇指摁了摁那不断收缩的深色洞口，然后把大拇指整个摁了进去，由于已经被润滑得很足够了，所以这很容易。盖文低声抗议：“不要……不要碰那里。”  
特别探员凑到他耳边说：“我保证不会用我的S1配件插入，你听从命令，而我兑现承诺。”  
盖文喘息，他很想说：干嘛不继续刚才那个？  
但他当然不敢说出口，那也太没出息了。  
而他确实 还在期待，自己没射不是吗？

 

接着，拇指抽了出去，换来了中指和食指，安卓的手指修长得不可思议，它们就这么轻松的以一个跟随他体位的角度插了进去。没有停留，没等他适应，可是也该死的居然那么顺利和不疼。整个过程恰如有人手把手喂了他一嘴的布丁。  
盖文只感觉到了异物进去的奇怪感觉，酸软而涨满，或许也没太涨满，通过那手指 勾动，盖文惊讶的发现自己的洞里居然有个广阔空间。他的直肠好像并没有特别在意安卓人手指的到访，他不敢夹紧，怕遇到什么更奇怪的事。  
奈特的探测级数打开至最高，各种数据在界面上不停的变幻，心跳，压力值，失水程度，海绵体的充血硬度之类可以换算量化的都已经在眼前铺开了，所以奈特认为现在情况很顺利。  
他的手指找到了前列腺的位置，很好找，基本位置完全可以靠数据测量得到。他在抵到那个地方的时候，盖文发出了一声咳呛，像是猝不及防，接着他的手指被完全的夹住了。  
他完全可以不理会对方的夹紧，而继续探索，但奈特停下来，等盖文终于适应了那种压迫感。  
他没有鼓励他，这些事李奥应该会做的。看盖文还安静的趴着他就知道李奥的安抚是起作用的。  
他的手指摩挲那个位置，让人类的大腿颤抖着，汗水从臀沿滚下去，滚到了大腿。盖文抓住了桌沿：“哦!——上帝啊，你轻点……”  
奈特开始抽插，顺着直肠能够接受的最好的角度。然后是摁压，旋转，以及勾画，盖文随着手指的动作而哼哼唧唧的，抓紧了桌沿不放，耳朵根通红，闭着眼忍耐那种惊心动魄的感觉。  
他被李奥导演大人告知射出来就结束了，不会疼的。  
确实不疼，但太奇怪了。  
奈特加到了三根手指。这时候盖文已经完全没感觉那是多少手指了，他开始叫喊，发出濒临崩溃的喊叫，可是依然没有挣扎，或许是这种体位和这种感受下，要突然暴起反抗也太为难一个意志不坚定的家伙了。  
盖文的双眼失神，半张着嘴，他的直肠仿佛是装上了什么奇怪的设备。那里有个开关，他想着——好像谁按了就能——就能把他弹飞，很滑稽，但也非常真切。  
他现在很想射，却不能轻易的射，他缺乏实质刺激，于是他悄悄的把手伸下桌子。想要握住自己。  
而他的手被奈特抓住：“不，盖里，你需要靠你的内部感受这一切，并靠我提供给你的快感射精。我希望这种下流的方式能让你对今晚印象深刻，并羞于向你举报的对方提及，比如你的上司安德森副局长。”  
盖文这才恍惚的想起现在他还有个角色设定来着。哦，受欺负的小警员。被猥亵而敢怒不敢言。  
“我……我是被迫的，我才不会……”盖文悻悻地辩解。  
“你会向安德森副局长提起你怎样在审讯室里被安卓的手指插射吗？”  
“？！！”  
“我想你不会。”奈特冷静的替他回答，然后把手指彻底的探入并摸到了那个位置。另外一只手松开盖文的手腕，代替盖文做了他想做的事情，握住自己的几把，并抚慰。  
于是盖文又一次发出了呻吟，那恰似精疲力竭的人类能发出的最为色情低哑的呻吟。  
他这回根本无法挣扎，他下半身被牢牢的掌握在了安卓手里。而他当然不可能在奈特手里坚持住多久。只要安卓愿意，人类根本无法形成有效抵抗，所以他射了。湿淋淋的好几股射到了特别探员的手里。  
奈特收回手，尝了尝自己的指尖。  
盖文趴在那儿，一脸难以置信和劫后余生。  
而李奥喊了卡。


	21. Chapter 21

在停止这幕剧之后 奈特从桌子上把软瘫的盖文拉起来，几乎是半楼半抱，引导他由于刚才的紧张而酸软的四肢，盖文本来想拒绝，但又没什么力气，高潮之后的软绵绵的身体令他无可奈何，只能接受安卓的帮助，而奈特给了他一条毛巾。  
盖文手里攥着毛巾，发现自己的体力实际上没有上次单人solo消耗得那么厉害 ，他其实还能站起来 的，但他觉得自己膝盖有点颤抖， 他摇晃着用毛巾擦拭光溜溜的下半身，安卓靠近他，在他耳边低声说：“很高兴能与你合作，我们配合的很好，你是个出色的演员。”  
盖文超意外的收获了冷漠安卓的鼓励和好评，他瞧着奈特，眼神怪异，然后想说点敷衍的客套话，却发现他根本无从说起，难不成夸奖这家伙技术好搞他搞得很舒服吗？FUCK.  
所以他仅仅只是悻悻的擦拭自己，然后围着毛巾跌跌撞撞逃去了浴室。  
周围的工作人员在忙碌清场换场景道具。而李奥走到奈特身边：“他很享受前列腺高潮。”  
“嗯。”  
“他会接受插入的，对吗？”  
“只要报酬以及快感足够多，而羞辱和窘迫尽可能少。”奈特说，他想了想，又补充了一句：“更多的恭维和赞美。最终他会的。”  
李奥说：“我迫不及待的要给盖里制作新剧本了，我得跟马库斯说说，怎么不让他跑掉。”  
奈特说：“我认为他很敏感，有表现欲，但自尊心强，你得……”  
李奥心不在焉的在平板上划拉手指，突然抬头朝奈特说：“哦，你好像很关心他嘛，亲爱的。”  
奈特说：“我是很关心。因为他看起来需要帮助。”  
李奥一怔，他只是调侃一下900，但这个安卓很认真的回答了。  
“哦，你在说什么……需要帮助？”李奥困惑地问。  
奈特顿了一下，在他额头LED的蓝色光晕的转动中，他继续说：“事实上，不是每一个人类我都会这么想，只是一种感觉。”  
李奥歪着脑袋打量安卓，觉得这家伙是不是程序也开始有点异常了。好像平时他不是这么说话的，感觉什么的，这种说法更抽象，是康纳都不怎么爱用的词汇。  
李奥一脸慷慨豪爽地说：“好吧，奈特老大，亲爱的，你既然那么喜欢他，我让他住到离你近的楼层。反正三层都空着。”  
“好的。但并不需要，你直接让他住顶层就行了。他会满意的。”奈特毫不犹豫。  
李奥简直满额头都是黑线：“我去啊！你都不会考虑一下预算吗？他只是个新人，还没签约……”  
“住我的顶层套间并无额外预算。我待机并不需要那么大的空间，我很早就说过这件事，但马库斯和你总是无视，并认为这是安卓人权的进步措施。”奈特说。  
“哦，天哪，奈特，你才是会吓到他的那个。你简直毫不掩饰，我都不敢问你到底想干嘛？或者你别管了，马库斯会处理好的。”李奥顿时惊了。  
奈特对李奥的恐慌无动于衷，只是肯定他的意见：“是的，马库斯会处理的。那么我走了。”  
李奥伸出的手就悬在半空，他家头牌的秉性他当然是很了解。有时候李奥觉得奈特和马库斯其实有点像，是一类的安卓，他们的程序大概是某个反社会人格科学家的刻意为之，总之偶尔让人挺害怕，他们为了达成目的会去进行人类所不能进行的思考，当他们真的想要做到的时候通常会得逞。  
盖文回到房间之后，就被门禁系统通知可以进行搬迁，去住楼上的豪华套间，盖文坐在床边痛苦的思考了片刻，自己应该收拾行李，揣着手里这笔够三个月房租的小钱赶紧跑路，还是至少凑满一年的房租再说。  
但他的痛苦思考没有进行太久。门外有人敲门，他打开门，发现康纳和奈特两个站在门口。盖文顿时就是一惊，两个身材颀长气质严谨的政府特供品实在蛮有压迫感的，盖文这才发现其实因为型号很接近，所以康纳和奈特的长相很相似，可是——他认为他们真的不会被搞混，盖文问：“什么事？”  
康纳微笑：“帮你搬行李。”  
盖文看到床上那个破皮箱，窘迫的说：“嗯，我一个人就可以了。”  
他拎着箱子，走到门口：“你们可以带我去。我跟着就是了。”  
安卓不讲客套，扫描过箱子重量之后，他们也不坚持帮忙，两人一左一右的陪着盖文上楼。  
在电梯里盖文从电梯装饰镜子的反射里看着他左边的奈特，又看看右边的康纳，总有种自己是不是犯了什么事儿要被押解审问的错觉。  
康纳随手拿着一枚硬币玩得很高兴。看见他的视线对他笑了笑。把硬币收起来 。  
“自检程序。”他说。  
盖文扛着行李被送进了他的套间，套间是深色的简约风格，气氛很轻松，完全不像是酒店或者某些暂住的地方，只是没有摆上装饰品，也没有看到什么生活用的杂物，显得空荡荡的，清洁机器人正在光可鉴人的地板上自动工作。  
盖文有点吃惊，他就算从前还有房子住的时候也没住过这样敞亮的公寓套间，里德家破旧的郊区房屋多年没钱维护，他的房间门锁是坏的，因为总是被气疯了的爹踹门而入。而窗户也嘎吱嘎吱的。  
他放下行李打开落地窗，深深的吸了一口气，然后整个人都僵住了。他看到了一个游泳池。  
“这里是顶楼？”盖文刚回过神来，从这里，可以看到底特律城市的街景，虽然他们的这栋楼并不是最高的，而且相对来说反而是周围高楼里较低的，但风景依然繁华迷人，已经接近黄昏了，所以他可以看到渐渐打开的城市灯光和暗淡下去的云层。远处的悬浮城际列车闪烁着慢慢驶过。他走了几步，蹲下看游泳池，马赛克底部有个拼贴出来的耶利哥徽章。似乎是表明了此地是公司产业没错。  
康纳站在奈特身边，问他：“你要带他转一转吗？”  
奈特没有回答，径直走到盖文身后。  
盖文转身，一脸感动的对他说：“哦，这儿好极了，我要说，老板，马库斯先生，真是酷。”  
奈特说：“这是我的套间。”  
盖文的表情顿时如同美梦碎裂。  
奈特则无动于衷的继续说下去：“你是未签约新人，本来破格得到了一间普通签约员工的宿舍，我的套间使用率不高，所以在协商下，我同意你使用这里。”  
盖文满头问号看着他：“那意味着……”  
“意味着共同使用，而我是个安卓，我只需要一个待机地点。这里的人类设施归你。而左边那个蓝色感应门是我的区域，我希望待机的时候不受打扰。你能做到吗？”奈特说，他的口气就像是DPD副局长在安排下属的工作。  
盖文心想：“嗨，这跟说好的不一样，明明应该是给我一个单人套间的嘛。”  
可是，就像是去看歌剧只能买最便宜的票，却突然给升级到了豪华包厢，只不过里头还有个主人。那确实不怎么方便抱怨。  
于是他也只是悻悻的转了半个圈，把那点儿不满咽回去，他实在太喜欢这个阳台和这个游泳池了，然后当他打开属于自己的（奈特不用的）卧室，他看到了一张柔软的，已经被整理过的床铺，他在卧室的台阶设计旁试着坐下来感受那柔软的地毯，他往窗外看，看到了耶利哥公司的厂房外观的大楼。  
他叹了口气。  
“上帝啊，这就是有钱人的生活。”盖文想，“而讽刺的是，出卖肉体和尊严，然后拿着金钱过奢侈生活的安卓，既没有肉体，作为一个机器，大概也没什么尊严的概念，而这奢侈的房间里，他仅仅需要一个待机位。”  
“请先站起来，看一眼我的待机位。这是你需要知道的。”那不近人情的声音在他后头响起来。  
盖文急忙站起来，跟上去，他好奇的看着安卓摁在门上的手掌。安卓没有指纹，这是安卓专用的门，而里面是一个科技感强烈的房间，中间是一个透明的圆柱形空间，平台上有很多机械臂。似乎是安卓日常保养用的，很专业，盖文只在维修中心才能看到类似的设备，他本能的感觉这些设备才是这个套间里装修预算最贵的部分。安卓仅仅只是让他看了一眼，然后说：“我不会因为你的人类活动噪音而受到打扰。你也没有权限进入，因此实质上，没有什么限制你自由的注意事项。”  
盖文耸了耸肩，表示收到，他现在已经搞清楚状况了，于是反而暗自得意起来，虽然是这个安卓让了地盘给他，可是那是安卓罢了，人类才需要套间。结果还不是他占了便宜。  
内心的恶魔盖文发出了志得意满的狂笑，在离开耶利哥之前，他们可以尽情的享受这种快乐生活。  
而康纳不知什么时候已经离开了。


	22. Chapter 22

22

盖文在豪华床铺上醒过来的时候，早饭已经准备好了。就在外面的餐桌旁，当他刷牙梳洗的时候，可以闻见煎蛋的味道。  
他探头探脑的确认了一下谁在做早饭，结果发现正是那位高贵的头牌。  
他穿着一件紧身T恤和运动面料的长裤，围着一条深色的围裙，颀长的身段在晨光下依然挺拔得令人嫉妒，后背曲线丰满而利落，有个完美的屁股和棒极了的腿。盖文咬着牙刷把脑袋缩回去，看了看自己腰上隐约的赘肉，撇了撇嘴。  
“人类要达到这个地步得付出多大的努力和克制，但是他就可以轻易的，永久的保持那份完美。”盖文嫉妒地想，接着他想起了康纳，RK800似乎更加削瘦一些，没有这么明确的肌肉，可能当初是为了适应谈判专家的设定，而减少了威慑感。  
昨晚他没有跟沉默寡言的室友多搭讪，现在他倒是挺自来熟的坐到桌子边，笑嘻嘻的问：“这是给我的对吗？哦，谢谢。”  
“吃吧，确实是为你准备的。”奈特说。  
盖文在这种友好和谐温馨的气氛下狼吞虎咽吃下了一顿美味早餐，在喝咖啡的时候，平板电脑递到他面前：“请看一下今天的工作，为了让你在演技和配合方面有更多提升，也为了你能更熟悉剧情片的节奏，这次是客串角色的工作。”  
盖文顿时露出了猫鼬那么警醒的神色：“哦，啥？”  
奈特说：“康纳以及安德森的下一部新片，需要参与者。请熟悉一下剧本，晚上会开始拍摄，在这之前请不要自慰。”  
盖文拉过平板开始研究剧本，他现在吃着耶利哥头牌做的饭，住着耶利哥豪华的套间，他实在不太好意思拒绝耶利哥这点小小的任务，客串什么的——应该不是太为难的那种吧?  
盖文读了一遍剧本，中间咳嗽了几次，调整了两次坐姿，习惯性的捏自己的耳垂缓解尴尬。奈特观察扫描他，发现他确实被剧本里的色情描写挑动，而产生了生理性兴奋。与其说盖文里德是个直男，不如说构成他境遇性性取向转移的条件不够充分。但在耶利哥，这从来不是问题。  
奈特的目的更为明确，他希望盖文里德签约，这将缓解他糟糕的财务状况，或对他建立自信和调整自己的生活目标也有正面意义。他见过很多在耶利哥的临时名单里消失的人类，有一些并非为生活所迫，仅仅是女友需要停止妊娠的费用或者男友需要红冰。  
盖文里德并非游戏人间，也并非放弃自己，他仅仅只是被命运打乱了生活。  
或者耶利哥也不是什么好选择，但奈特可以确认的是，耶利哥的生活方式不会让盖文里德性病缠身或者被暴力虐待，以及被红冰所控制最终负债累累吸毒过量死于街边。  
底特律并非上帝之城。  
奈特清楚这一点，他也曾经击毙过穷凶极恶的匪徒，和绑架犯谈判，协助抓捕行动，他见过漠视生命者，他珍惜人类善良的一面。  
而现在，他被盖文那生动鲜活的个性吸引，他觉得他需要留下他。  
盖文里德看完了剧本，居然有点跃跃欲试，很显然李奥承袭自父亲的才华在此处运用得宜，他很善于写那些色情故事。会吸引人读下去，画面以及情景感，情绪流都掌握得很好，这也是耶利哥的魅力所在。  
当然更要紧的是，这个“客串角色”不用出卖屁股，反而能够有机会和自己崇拜的演员合作，一起——分享看起来可口而甜蜜的RK800，  
盖文里德虽然讨厌安卓，但也得分种类型号，他认为康纳这样亲切而温和的就很好，他的俊美外表令人类放下戒备，何况他还完全在模拟具有人性的样子，跟某些安卓有所区别。  
在这件事上，盖文内心的天使恶魔达成了一致，能够“帮助需要帮助的人”，又能安全的接到新的工作（拿到更多钱），各方面他都很满意。  
于是他一下午都手里捧着剧本，时不时就预习一下。  
奈特仍由他一个人在那儿折腾，偶尔会问他需要一些建议或者帮助否，盖文总是嗫嚅着拒绝。  
而到了晚上，盖文早早的就出现在了片场，他认为自己不需要灌肠了，但身为整备+化妆师的卡拉则态度强硬，即便不需要插入，人类的直肠也没有安卓那么靠谱，何况万一出了什么意外，盖文会在自己最崇拜的电影明星面前丢脸。  
于是盖文想了想那些“随机行动”的备注，而开始面红耳赤，乖乖去准备了。  
李奥正在给康纳和汉克说戏，声情并茂且手舞足蹈，这也是康纳汉克这对搭档拍摄的第一部三人行。之前虽然康纳也有群P的情节，但柔情蜜意一对一是占有最多篇幅的。这次之所以让盖文参与，主要还是利用汉克大明星的魅力给新人一点引诱。  
汉克这样的老江湖当然心知肚明，而身为前警局谈判专家的康纳完全领会各中要点，两个人默契的对视，汉克对康纳说：“嗨，说好了，等会儿你不要纵容那小子，那家伙看着像是个混球。或许会得寸进尺的。”  
康纳笑了笑：“我只是担心自己的触发程序，他会有挫败感。”  
汉克摸了摸康纳的后脑勺：“不用介意，那小子看到你就流口水，而且看到我的时候也跟一只未经训练的青少年拉布拉多似的，我猜他根本顾不上考虑你有没有勃起。”这么说的时候声音低沉，朝康纳微笑，以至于康纳顿时就从坦然的调侃状态中露出猝不及防的被挑逗的迷离样子，只顾看着汉克发呆。  
李奥没眼看的挥手：“哦，够了，我知道你们都是行家，各就各位吧！先生们。”


	23. Chapter 23

盖文里德从化妆间里出来的时候，李奥吹了个口哨。

他换上了禁酒令时期的服装，就像走进了《了不起的盖茨比》片场。

不得不说，盖文里德那略显邋遢的气质反而挺合适怀旧背景。

他刮不干净的胡茬搭配那时候的服装看起来特别合适，而他演的依然不是个上流社会公子哥，而是个贩卖私酒的暴发户（剧本是这么写小传的。）

“家里开药房的盖里”有个不错的公寓（布景并没还原真实历史，而是照抄了电影繁华富丽的狂野风格来体现盖里先生今朝有酒今朝醉的放荡生活），盖里正跟一群穷艺术家和妓女们鬼混，被两个调查重案的搭档破门而入。其他的路人一见警察，尖叫跑光了，剩下也一地狼藉和到处都是的香槟酒瓶。

盖里超意外的看着他们，并表示不知道那个黑帮杀手马库斯在哪儿。（李奥写剧本很喜欢这么干）你们要找他应该去黑猫酒吧那儿。

但暴躁的老汉克根本不买账，粗鲁的把他拎起来摁到墙上。

盖里四肢乱动挣扎着，他憋红了脸，大喊着快放开。

而康纳全程冷静围观，并适时的提醒汉克：“我们不能拿他怎么办，他是富勒副局长的线人。安德森副队长……假如你把他揍得不成人形的话，那会很糟糕。我们无法交代。”

“这小子知道！我敢说。”汉克粗声粗气道。

康纳稳定的手掌扶住了安德森的手臂，于是汉克扔破麻袋一样的把盖里扔到地毯上，

盖里醉眼惺忪，被装成好人的康纳拉起来，但毫不感激，反而眯起眼色咪咪的打量起了这个仿生人。

“哦，瞧啊，这是安卓。安德森探长随身带着个小男宠出来查案嘛？”（不要问为什么禁酒令时期安卓这种超科技的玩意儿会存在，设定就是那时候有。观众爱这样。）

汉克表现出一脸不爽，在旁边袖手旁观，他倒是认为盖文里德这个从来没受过训练的家伙，演技还挺好的，或许是某种本色演出的缘故，他充分的演出了那种对安卓的轻蔑和放肆的打量，和他本身的惫懒无赖劲儿。

而照着康纳这个机型的机体素质，躲开纠缠相当容易，只不过按照剧情来演的话，康纳就表现出了不知所措。

汉克安德森在镜头的绝佳位置上适时出手，一把拎起盖里甩到沙发上，搂住康纳的肩膀把他从色狼魔爪下救回来。

“嗨！小子，想干嘛？”汉克-安德森那粗鲁暴躁而充满了硬汉荷尔蒙的魅力顿时就炸裂开来，他的沉声呵斥和高大的身材，雄狮一样的姿态，都异常迷人。

不只是被护住的RK800瞬间就界面软体不稳定，涨红了耳根，被甩在沙发上的盖文也心脏漏跳一拍，想起自己年轻时候看他演过的那些帅气逼人的西部警长。杀人不眨眼却铁汉柔情，总是及时出现除暴安良。在他心目里，他要有个这么帅的老爸，就能过得开心又骄傲了。

李奥啧啧叹息：“哦，真是太有男人味了。”

盖文差点忘记台词，只好NG，重新来一次，因为不需要那么流畅的剪辑，所以他们仅仅只是从盖文的无耻台词开始重来。

盖文在沙发上抱着酒瓶，一副醉鬼天不怕地不怕的样子，摸着脸上被化妆出来的一块淤青：“哦，没有第二下了，我说，那你要不给我点好处，我凭什么冒风险给你们通风报信呢。”他搓了搓手指头。

康纳安抚汉克，说自己可以跟他谈谈。于是过来企图说服顽固的盖里，而盖里则不买账，并说得看看安卓的诚意。

然后康纳再次安抚快要变狮子的汉克，问盖里到底想要什么。

盖里贱兮兮的说：“你。今晚你跟我来一发的话，我就考虑告诉你。最好快点决定，不然马库斯是要跑掉的，我不保证迟了一些的话，他还在不在我知道的那个地方。”

——情节充满槽点但似乎自然而然就这样了的正式剧情终于开始了。

盖文调整好自己的位置和摄影机以及灯光配合。康纳走到他面前，精致得像个古装的人偶，而从他肩膀后面，可以看到气势汹汹犹如一座塔楼的汉克。

盖文内心不安，嘟囔着：“我觉得……我会被揍的。”

汉克尽量以肢体语言演出一个嫉妒到发狂，心情恶劣的所有者，就这么眼睁睁的观察所有物为线人提供性贿赂。这原本相当的不合逻辑，有违人物性格。

但毕竟这是成人电影，大家都不怎么在意。这种当场背叛的剧情是很富有刺激性的。在这之前的系列中，一脸禁欲的年轻警探康纳的羞耻遭遇被老汉克亲眼目睹，而观众们兴奋极了。

开始拍摄康纳和盖里互动的镜头的李奥显得全神贯注，生怕盖文这样的新手出点问题。他毕竟没有受过表演训练，很可能手足无措，演技僵硬。

而事实上这个问题确实存在，盖文面对突然送上门的美味警官不知该从哪里下嘴，他身为一个总是遇到主动姑娘的直男，好像还没有调戏男人的经验，而他在看剧本的时候预演过的场面现在他已经失忆了。

幸好康纳经验丰富技术成熟，他扯松了自己的领带。然后非常主动的单膝跪下。

====


	24. Chapter 24

盖文-里德，恐怕是耶利哥有史以来待遇最好的新人的，因为他才刚开始拍片，就已经得到了两台耶利哥最为昂贵以及型号最先进的安卓的“照料”，确实是史无前例。  
不过当事人可能并没有认为自己是受到了优待，反而有点紧张地在沙发上蠕动了一下身体，他的上衣被群众演员脱掉了，现在穿着皱巴巴的白衬衫和背带西裤，头发上抹着头油，但垂下一点儿。他为了掩饰紧张，一把攥住了康纳那完美精致的下巴，然后凑过去威胁：“我还没下命令呢。”  
剧本上这一段写着，他将接受康纳的服侍，可以刁难一下，说几句下流话，并且给了几句随机的参考句式。  
比如：“你还真够主动的，在警局里他们经常用你吗?”  
“嗨，宝贝儿，你的男人在看着呢你确定要像个婊子那样吗？”  
而盖文不安的想：“汉克看起来真的很生气啊，我说得太过分他真的不会扑过来吗？”  
以至于影响了他本来最擅长的发挥。  
他说：“嗨，宝贝儿，你的技术怎么样？”  
康纳冷静地回答：“应该可以让你满意。”他的的表情就像是很诚恳的在问讯处接待市民，而他无辜又俊俏的脸，确实暗示着盖文可以为所欲为。  
于是盖文挑逗的摸了摸康纳的面颊，朝他伸开了腿，康纳的眼神始终看着盖文，并开始替他解开裤扣。  
盖文只听见李奥在耳机里吩咐：“抚摸他，色情一点。”  
盖文想，哦，色情的抚摸男人……这个……他不知不觉想起了那双手，那双他能够感觉到色情意味，仿佛在确认自己领地的梭巡的手掌。那种把控着节奏，仿佛慢慢踱步到猎物附近的循序渐进。  
盖文的手从康纳的西装底下探进去，把他侧腰的衬衫拉出来。康纳穿着一件非常贴身和薄的白衬衣，是专门为了撕扯和拉散准备的，又非常显身材。  
在盖文摸他的时候，他就用一种温顺的态度脱下了底特律旧警察的标配风衣，接着也脱下了那件紧窄的西装，他在解开了盖文的裤扣之后，开始解开自己的衬衫，扯下领带。镜头聚焦在这两个互相宽衣解带的人身上，汉克安德森，则充当暂时的背景板。  
但这到底他是主角之一，汉克充分诠释出了一个嫉妒到发狂但又冷静成熟的长者是个什么样子。他英俊而充满了成熟魅力的脸上凶恶不爽的表情非常有魄力。镜头赞颂着他娴熟的演技，  
这让盖文的紧张有了说服力。  
“我得来一杯。”汉克粗声粗气的大踏步找了张沙发坐下，开始知法犯法的喝起了盖里的大瓶威士忌（因为汉克戒酒了，所以这是饮料。）他自斟自饮，冷眼看着这出活春宫。  
——虽然想吃人家盘子里的菜，但还是会怕的怂货色情狂盖里先生和明知自己喜欢的人在看还是坦然搞着人类的安卓警探，他们在汉克安德森那雄狮一样的目光下，显得像两个即将被捕猎而不自知的，正在嬉闹的年轻野兽。  
盖文对于让男人给他口已经有点习惯了，因为上次的经验可以说还挺期待的。  
随着康纳脱下一本正经的便衣警察服装，他那柔弱无助（盖文的视角）令他开始兴奋。  
康纳的温顺几乎自带一种奇妙的催情效果，让盖文呼吸急促，他没有抽回四处乱摸的手，反而从康纳敞开的衬衫里探进去，学着某个家伙的手法捏弄那细小的软软的乳头，——哦，真是太逼真的。他的耳根涨红，目光湿润，李奥想：“嗨，我以为他需要康纳好好的搞一下才会硬，或者必要的时候给点药，但看来根本不用。”  
康纳不动声色的抚摸盖里的大腿，手法带着暧昧的暗示，盖文的敏感带已经被记录下来了。他也从RK900那儿拷贝了所有的细节资料，这是为什么盖文顿时就进了状态，他以为自己在吃康纳的豆腐，但实际来说，康纳一直没有停止触摸和挑逗。他把自己精致的脸贴在盖文的裤裆附近，若有似无的碰触他敏感的地方，直到他松开的裤裆上出现了明显的形状变化。  
康纳更放肆了，他在盖文两腿之间，先是用挺直的鼻梁隔着内裤顶了顶盖文的。他，盖文喘着粗气，但在镜头里他忍耐着没有躲闪。  
接着就是那双稳定而细腻的双手的抚摸，盖文的被拿出来，在安卓毫无瑕疵的手掌里滑动。  
康纳垂下头，在口腔里加快分泌仿真唾液，并把它涂在了那根半软半硬的玩意儿上。  
盖文那樱桃色的老二顿时油光水滑，而康纳那淡色的薄唇搭配这根老二的画面，就色调而言还是很成功的。诺丝的打光非常柔和古典，后期加上适当的滤镜，这一个镜头会兼具质感和情色感。而康纳是懂得怎样既让被口的盖里舒舒服服，拍出来又能有煽动性，有时候富有煽动性的节奏并不一定让演员真的进入镜头里所描绘的极乐。  
只不过对安卓来问题不大。  
他们不用呼吸，不会咳呛，可以吞到很深。持续很久也不会力竭。  
盖文的脑袋耷拉在华丽艳俗的沙发靠背上，他喘着气，一副意乱情迷的样子，一大半是真情实感的爽歪了，一方面则是听从李奥导演的吩咐，尽可能的表演乐在其中。  
李奥不断的哄着他说他现在MAN爆了，康纳乖乖的侍奉他的画面，令他男性魅力爆棚，观众会喜欢的。他是闪耀明星。  
实际李奥也没说错，观众们对于樱桃一样甜蜜的盖里沉迷于淫乐的画面相当满意。  
有些留言扬言靠着盖里皮质服装打手枪的骚模样就能来回射好几发。  
而他的屁股到现在还没开苞让观众们心急火燎，很多人在论坛里激烈的讨论应该怎么享用盖里的屁股，讨论到后来甚至吵了起来。  
盖文的衣服被撩开，康纳抚摸盖文毛茸茸的小腹，他的腹毛确实很男人味，从肚脐连到了耻毛。当他古典风味的内裤被剥下来的时候，观众们最先看到的就是胯下这一片绒毛，显得俏皮而富有性活力。跟仿生人的光滑干净形成了鲜明对比。  
盖文在沙发上喘息，他情不自禁的抚摸胯下殷勤服务的警探，触摸到他平时一丝不苟但现在已经凌乱的发丝，他抱着他的头颅吧，把他按向自己饥渴的老二，希望康纳吞得更深。  
比起上一次，这一次的安卓和风细雨，柔顺而勤勉的轻舔和含咬，确实不是同一套程序。  
盖文感慨着原来型号不用用的方式也是不同的，同时感觉不太足够。  
嗯，上次的更加……怎么说呢，彻底。而康纳太顾及他的感受，注意细节，反而没有那么具有控制力，让他忘乎所以。  
而康纳的脸上，甚至连模拟的红潮都还没出现，在给盖里口交的时候，康纳警探就跟做笔录一个表情。他捧起盖里的冠头来回打圈吞咽的时候，眼睛像是在问：“您有权保持沉默，不过，还有什么想说的吗？”  
“嗯……啊，棒极了。警用的安卓，都这么棒吗？安德森探长，你享用过吗？”盖文低哑地称赞并挑衅，他还记得台词，让李奥很是欣慰。  
而这时候，不知道何时悄悄来到盖文的沙发后面的汉克警长，放下了他喝空的杯子。他宽大的手掌像是撩一只宠物那样揉乱盖文的头发，然后手指握住了他冒着胡茬的下巴，温暖的手掌扪在他的喉结和下巴中间最柔软的部分。  
而汉克的脸靠近盖文火烫的面颊，胡须摩挲他湿漉漉的鬓角，男性古龙水淡淡的檀木味儿充满了盖文的鼻端。  
“嗨，小子，这是我的东西。你明白吗？”汉克的声音带着醉后的沙哑和粗鲁，但随即，盖文却闻见安德森胡须上的果汁味儿，盖文顿时发现这是汉克的微醺状态完全是演出来的，太——逼真了，他差点儿就信了。


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

汉克很了解观众想要看什么。这次李奥要求他尽可能的让盖文能够感受到“拍片的魅力”，那么他就得当个局面掌控者。

他从刚见到盖文里德开始就以人生阅历观察出这小子到底想要什么。

汉克的碰触让盖文无法克制的激动，这是他年轻时候的偶像啊，哦，接下去他会对他干什么——但当老男人充满力度的手指包裹他的皮肤的时候，他一点没窘迫的咽了咽口水，露出更为期待的表情。

汉克的手指滑到了他的侧面扶住他的肩膀。

“他的嘴让你爽吗？”大手插进散开的衬衫，把他的背带也推开了，整个包裹住他的胸膛，盖文倒抽一口冷气，却无法让开，他窝在沙发里，而康纳正在他双腿间。他没法躲开汉克的手掌的玩弄。剧本上写好像有点简约？

太多桥段是自由发挥了，盖文不确定汉克安德森会不会喜欢跟他搭戏，汉克不也是直男么，跟他一样。或许会有些窘迫。

康纳的侍奉随着汉克的加入，顿时基调一变，那不再是服务性质的引导，而是一种对他搭档的协助了，康纳让盖文滑进他喉管深处。面色平静的扫描他的兴奋状态。他眼神越过盖文，望向了正在看他的汉克安德森，顿时双颊染上红晕，仿真唾液疯狂的分泌，顺着盖文的老二流到了他的后门并且濡湿了内裤。

康纳松开盖文并迫不及待的把裤扣背带全解开，往下扯他的长裤。

汉克粗糙而温暖的手掌摩挲盖文的皮肤的时候，他的手插进衬衫里捏弄盖文的乳头，这手法令正在观看的康纳兴奋不已，整个性爱程序都立刻活跃的被调动起来。

而盖文则也有点恍惚，汉克的爱抚谈不上技巧多高明，但那充满了粗犷包容又肆意妄为的个人气质，仿佛在向这具身体宣告：“老子想碰那儿就碰那儿，你必须接受”

让盖文瞬间想起自己偷偷看过的这个系列前面那几集，他如何不容置疑的玩弄他的安卓，几乎让年轻的警探只知道哭泣和服从。

盖文在那双大手的抚摸下感觉到了一种莫名其妙的安心，仿佛只要让这双手满意，他就能得到什么奖励似得。

他垂下眼看向康纳，康纳的表情变了，不再是那种公事公办的冷漠，而是一种羞涩与期待互相混合的动情的神色。

那是很不一样的。

以至于盖文都看呆了。

他突然希望李奥能出来控制一下场面，不然他又要早泄了。

盖文困惑的想：“啊，剧本里说什么来着？康纳服侍我，响应我的要求，我强迫他替我口交并抚摸他的敏感部位，让镜头多对着他的完美身躯，然后表演一番被他的性冷淡惹怒的样子，要求他到床上去——哦，好多情节还没演。”

他的复古内裤被康纳扯下来。看着人类毛茸茸红彤彤，分开的双腿，康纳俯身舔上盖文的肚脐。

“好男孩儿，你让他很享受不是吗？这就是你擅长的。”汉克略带嫉意和讥讽，但又似乎在鼓励和纵容，他低沉的声音就在耳边，让盖文不禁感觉他是在跟自己说话。

李奥在这里安排了一个很不错的拍摄视角，旁观者能清楚的感觉到可怜的自以为是的盖里正被一对默契的搭档以分工合作的方式给控制住，他陷入了欲望的陷阱。只有“盖里”自己浑然未觉，还以为自己是统治者。

盖文里德被一双冷静而恒温的手玩弄胯下，又被一双温暖，掌心滚烫，粗糙有茧的人类手掌抚摸更多性感带，“等等，不要这么多，我得先对着安卓来个颜射……”盖文想。

汉克以一种仿佛野兽试试猎物味道的姿态舔了舔他的耳垂，接着啃咬一侧的软肉。他浓密硬质的胡须扫着盖文的耳后位置，立马就让盖文一个哆嗦。

康纳掐住了他的老二，不让他得逞。与此同时，汉克也对着他细小的乳头狠狠一拧，疼痛让盖文的射精欲望退了一步。

“嗨！你干什么！”盖里很气愤。

而康纳无辜脸：“可是，先生，你如果现在射了，你将无法很快的达到再一次的高潮——或者您不着急，但我很着急。我希望您尽快干我并且愉悦的射精，那么你就会兑现承诺。这对我很重要的。”

盖文被安卓的台词搞得面红耳赤：“哦，让我艹你对你是个重要的事情吗？”而他来不及深入思考，再次被握住了下颌，汉克说：“这小子说的很对，盖里先生，咱们该死的速战速决怎样？”

盖里被架起两只胳膊，以扔大号行李箱那样的态度扔到了床上。

总体来说，进度跟剧本没有差距，但盖文演着演着总觉得哪里怪怪的，跟预想中很不一样，

他注意到自己正被剥光，先于康纳和汉克。他被推到自己浮夸的雕花铁制大床上，上衣被汉克三两下就剥光了，而康纳扔掉了他的皮鞋，留下了复古的男士吊袜带在盖文毛茸茸的小腿上。观众们都能看到这服务性的装扮，并联想起盖文的皮质服装。

他非常适合绑带。

康纳摁住他，并微笑起来：“先生，你喜欢正面体位吗，可以看着我的脸射精的那种？”康纳的表情生动，双目灼灼似乎打算给他一个惊喜。

盖文顿时咽了咽口水，他不得不承认自己喜欢RK800这类型的长相，他的鼻梁很好看，眼睛也很美，就像蜂蜜红茶……

汉克居高临下瞧了一眼骑在盖文身上的康纳，接着以一个帅气的姿势从身后拿出一副手铐。接着拉起盖文的一只胳膊。

“嗨，等等……”盖文很讨厌被拷住，他试着看向李奥，那求助的眼神顿时引起了注意。

李奥暂时喊停，走过来检查了一下床架的牢固度，然后对汉克说：“拷一边就行了。”

然后对盖文说：“不要乱挣扎哦，老弟，这张床不是为了BDSM系列准备的，不经用，你要硬来说不定会损坏上面的漆，还挺贵的。替我省点儿钱吧。”

盖文额头青筋：“呃，我是说导演。你看需不需要讨论一下我接下去应该怎么……”

“你别乱动乱挣扎就好了，以免暴露演技不足的缺陷，让两个资深带领一下，你负责呻吟和射，这不是很轻松吗？”李奥没心没肺的吩咐。

“等等，很轻松吗？？”


	26. Chapter 26

盖文躺在床上，一只手腕拷在比较低的床架位置，以免他时间长了手酸，实际这种手铐没有任何束缚作用，只要盖文能腾出另外一只手就可以把它掰开，而李奥告知他别乱动，他必须老老实实的当道具，这是他新人的本分。  
他在参演的可是当红系列最新作，应该积极点儿，高兴点儿。  
当康纳想要脱下自己的长裤，汉克安德森一把拽住他，把他拖到自己面前。  
康纳以为他的上司要揍他了，但并没有，汉克只是凝视他片刻，然后用一种不容插手的态度，替自己的小宠物解开了裤扣，而康纳看着汉克替自己脱下长裤，只是羞涩而呼吸急促的服从，他甚至微微有点颤抖，仿生科技在模仿这类反射性反应的时候还是会注意细节的，这是为了让人类看到他们熟悉的肢体反应来减少违和感。  
汉克甚至慢慢的单膝跪下，把内裤连同长裤从康纳挺翘而细窄 臀上拉下，推到康纳的脚踝。康纳也像个绅士那样穿着古典吊袜带，以免那个时代不怎么具有弹性的袜子发皱，他的小腿光滑紧绷，充满了流畅的线条感。汉克等着康纳把腿从裤子里挪开然后他垂下头亲了亲那完美的小腿。就在仿生胫骨上。  
而康纳羞涩而无法自持的神色更明显了，脸色涨出情欲的晕红，他低低的喊了一声：“先生……”他白色衬衫下面的阴影里，细软的仿生毛发中间那根形状和色泽接近完美的配件响应程序，几乎只用了一秒就勃起到了最佳状态。而汉克的大手随意的撩拨了一下那儿，惹来康纳几乎软下腿的呻吟，他靠在了汉克身上。而汉克低声吩咐了一句。  
盖文躺在床上斜眼看着这对儿磨磨唧唧柔情蜜意的情侣，心想：“他们是演技好，还是真的……呃……”但盖文觉得这真不好说，但现在他主要还是自哀自怨于自己的处境。  
他终于深刻意识到自己扮演的是个反派了。  
耳机里李奥给了他一个指示。  
盖里懒懒散散的念台词：“嗨，是谁说等不及了？”  
康纳在他表达完意见的之后，就爬上了床，他浑身只穿着衬衫和袜子，跟盖里目前的色情程度差不多，他们很快贴合在了一起，康纳的皮肤光滑而温暖，摩擦着盖文同样赤裸的皮肤，让他感觉很舒服，而康纳抚摸他，亲吻他的胸毛，轻咬他的乳头和肚脐。很快盖里本来有点半软的家伙再次兴致勃勃邦硬而通红，康纳握在手里，对盖里说：“先生，说好了，射了之后，你得告诉我正确的消息。”  
盖里眯起眼，恶意地笑了笑：“说好了，不过你得让我满意啊，比如，你当然乐意让我射在你体内对吗？然后夹着我的精液去抓马库斯？希望你幸运的逮到他哦。”  
康纳恢复了那种平静不为所动的表情，仿佛根本没听到恶劣的私酒贩子的下流话。  
而他跨骑在盖里毛茸茸的大腿上，用手扶着，把沾满润滑剂的YJ往自己光滑富有弹性，使用顶级材料制作的S2配件里塞。  
盖里还想说什么，但当他的龟头被纳入那无论从哪方面形容都堪称完美的入口的时候，他露出了一个震惊的表情，接着通红双颊，轻轻的呻吟了一声，  
“哦……”他仿佛进入了天堂，更正一下，他的老二进入了天堂。  
那——确实太舒服了，这是他没想到的，那儿跟女孩儿们的甜蜜小通道完全不一样……他认为这是模控的阴谋。  
该死的……他被彻底的包裹和夹紧，但又可以顺畅的滑动。  
盖里情不自禁的伸出没有被拷住的右手，托住了康纳光滑的大腿。  
“哦……天哪。你可以……慢点儿……”不然他大概要射了，这真的不行。  
而李奥也在警告他，因为李奥很清楚康纳的S2配件有多棒。  
康纳自己确实是硬着的，他富有弹性柔软的腰以一个不疾不徐的节奏起伏，把自己套在盖里那火烫而红彤彤的肉棒上，人类的体液混合着润滑剂，在S2配件里滑动。数据收集一直在进行，盖文确实很难在目前的经验上忍耐太长时间，他需要帮助。康纳调整了姿势，双手放在盖文毛茸茸的胸腹上从上到下抚摸，镜头从仿生人的手指拍到盖文的肉体，盖文的毛被汗水打湿，手指缝里的腹肌饱满红润，简直让人想要咬上几口，而事实上，上面的痕迹已经慢慢的浮现了，那是康纳之前的杰作。  
仿生人警探，端着禁欲感的英俊面孔，俯视着盖里，以更为火辣的节奏摇动自己的腰部，这是表演，观众会被煽动，从他的屁股后方拍摄的镜头里，盖里的老二在他的肉穴里待得极为舒服，但在内部，仿生人保留着力道，不会过度刺激盖文的老二，并用抚摸转移盖文的注意力。  
盖文实在很爽，他在李奥的鼓励下放开自己的感受，发出各种声音，事实上从前他在床上就挺吵的，老被艾米丽吐槽，不过爽就叫什么的，有什么不对呢？  
“哦，小宝贝。”盖里激动地说，手掌伸到了后面，享受仿生屁股那富有弹性的手感。“我的蜜糖……你太可爱了。”他脱口而出，这是他在床上的惯用句式，一般出现在他艹得忘乎所以的时候。现在就是这个时间段。  
康纳没有回应他，专注于提供最佳的纳入式性服务，而不负责感情交流，他倒是很高兴盖文这个新人对自己的S2配件适应性良好，体验愉快，不至于因为身体不合而造成拍摄困难  
但汉克很显然的被晾在一边了，但这真不是问题，汉克像是容许宠物打闹一样的观察了他们一会儿，抚弄了康纳一下，康纳感觉到了那双熟悉的手掌，在抚弄中侧过头看向了汉克。眼神立刻从冷静从容里退了出来，转而像是宠物一样乞求主人更多的怜爱。  
而盖文刚要说什么，那双大手从康纳那儿移开，放到了盖文的胸口。手指夹着盖文的乳头，细微的疼痛富有刺激感。  
“呜……不……”盖文的手忙着摸康纳那吸引力十足的屁股，顾不上阻止汉克。  
而李奥也没让他阻止。  
老男人逗弄他，手掌握住他的胡茬邋遢的下颌，带着醉意说：“康纳操起来是不是很棒？我知道他很棒。现在说吧，马库斯在哪儿？”  
盖文在手掌里艰难的说：“嗨，说好的……”  
汉克拧着眉毛：“哦，盖里，你是不是忘了什么？这他妈是个逼供，我本来应该把你的肠子揍出来的，可我没有。你唯一的用处就是那些该死的小道消息。现在就说。”  
“哦，不，你的小宝贝儿还没搞爽我。我才不会现在就说。”盖里笑嘻嘻地说，并且挑衅的挺了挺腰，康纳被捅到了更深的地方，可怜的小警探往后让了让，但盖里握住他的屁股不松手，他还是只能坐在他老二上大腿紧绷，屁股夹紧。  
“怎么了，嫉妒了吗？你这把年纪，看来也满足不了这个安卓吧，他看起来浪得很，我帮你艹一艹，你应该说谢谢啊，警官。”盖文现在体感很爽，精神亢奋，所以台词也就说得很富有感情，  
康纳说：“先生，别跟安德森副队长对着干。只要你说了，我会让你快乐的。我保证。”  
盖里说：“屁眼放松点儿，我要被你夹死了，蜜糖。你让我再玩一会儿，我会告诉你。你干嘛这么着急呢？难道我艹你艹得不爽吗？这个老男人能满足你吗?”  
康纳小声的回答：“嗯……虽然你艹进来让我很爽，但安德森先生让我很满足，请不要比较。”  
盖里顿时来了兴致，一边继续配合着康纳的服务挺动，一边问：“是吗？他平时怎么艹你的？”  
接着他的脑袋后面的头发就被攥住了，一阵疼痛袭来，实际上汉克很注意分寸，虽然动作看起来极为粗鲁，但盖文不会疼到尖叫。  
盖文还是叫了声表示他有在配合演戏。  
他大喊：“嗨，放开我！别动粗！”  
汉克把他拽近自己的唇边，胡须扫过盖文的耳廓：“我把他艹得痛哭流涕，骚水直流，把审问室的地板弄湿。直到他的袖珍橡胶屁眼被我的大几把捅得松松垮垮，但他依然不哀求我停下，而是求我给他更多，把他艹到报废，他是我的安卓婊子。但这跟你没关系。我允许你用他，你就给我乖乖的射，但说话小心点儿，不然我把威士忌酒瓶塞进你的屁眼，让你体验一下被大几把艹到底是什么感觉。”  
盖文被汉克的凶狠低沉的威胁镇住了，但偶像在自己耳边说下流话的体验——那还真是前所未有，以至于盖文一时间发愣，都不记得自己还有什么台词了。  
而康纳也停了下来，伏在盖里身上，抬起腰，把盖里的几把吐了出来。镜头从后面的位置清楚的拍到了遗弃过程，盖里的红彤彤的肉棒带着一股湿淋淋的体液或者润滑剂滑了出来，跳动了一下。  
康纳摸索他的几把。放到自己S2的入口研磨，却控制住不让它进去。  
“先生，你知道我会给你的，请告诉我马库斯在哪儿。我们只需要一个地点。”康纳说。  
盖文从极乐之处掉出来，难受极了，他迫不及待想回去。但李奥要他按照剧本拒绝一次。  
于是忍着难受，盖文说：“马库斯假如跑了不是我的错，是你们这些笨蛋条子做了蠢事。懂吗？快点把我的老二放回去，我还没射呢。”  
康纳俯视他：“或者看谁先失去耐心。”他咬住了盖文的乳头。盖文腾出手指遮挡。却被汉克制服。汉克说：“他不会说的。他知道假如说了马库斯要找他麻烦，所以他只是拖延时间耍我们。”  
“嗨，你弄疼我了！”盖里叫嚣着。“惹我不高兴，我就什么都不说！”  
康纳说：“那么我们该怎么办。我们不能对他动粗。”  
汉克看了看挣扎的私酒贩子，露出恶意的微笑：“逼供并不需要动粗。”


	27. Chapter 27

27  
马库斯结束了一场城市另外一头的谈判，回到他的领地，他知道李奥在哪儿，肯定还在片场  
这个时间段康纳和汉克的新片肯定在拍了。  
他走到李奥身边的时候，李奥正在指手画脚中。  
“嗨，继续，逼迫他，让他扭动！”  
马库斯扶了扶弟弟的肩膀，提醒他自己来了。  
李奥转头看到马库斯，没顾上打招呼，继续换一个频道：“啊，盖文，忍耐，懂吗?马上就好了，做出痛苦的表情来，再为难一点儿，挣扎一点，你可以的！”  
浮华的卧室里正在发生一场香艳的逼供。  
“盖里”被头朝床尾四仰八叉的用窗帘绳子绑在床脚上，而他的老二上扎着一根他自己的吊袜带。  
他涨红着脸，在他的身上趴着浑身赤裸一丝不挂的康纳，完美的安卓身躯美得像个人偶，而盖里先生现在摸不到，也得不到。  
本来他的老二应该在那个漂亮光滑的仿生屁眼里进进出出。但现在他只能看着康纳大腿之间的漂亮性器在他脸前面晃动，那只完美的安卓屁股就在上方，汉克拉下了裤扣，仅仅露出他那根令人叹为观止的大鸟，正在里头进进出出，畅快淋漓的艹干。  
他的节奏很凶猛，每一下都拍在康纳的大腿上，发出猥亵的着肉声，而滴落的润滑剂噼啪砸在盖里涨红的脸上。  
康纳无法克制的呻吟和啜泣，以及恳求，成为了整个画面的背景音乐。  
盖文闻到了老男人迷人的人类荷尔蒙味儿和他汗水的味道，仿生人体液应该没有气味，  
但盖文不小心尝了一点儿，那独有的甜腻气味不是错觉。  
灯光师还在他脑袋附近打了一束补充光，为了把盖里的视野拍摄得更清楚，当然，有一段镜头，观众会共享整个视野。这场面太猥琐，太下流了，彻底让盖文看呆了。  
盖里抓紧了绑住自己的窗帘绳，看着康纳的仿生屁眼在自己眼前被蹂躏，刚开始操进去的时候有些艰涩，汉克是慢慢插入的，但没等安卓习惯和许可，他就狂草猛干了一番，伴随着仿生人的尖叫，那个肉洞变得通红且柔软松垮，在汉克那满是青筋血管的狰狞的肉棒的捅干下毫无抵抗之力，几乎要被干得翻过来，但安卓的S2配件材料很耐用，很快就翻回原状，只能看到那稍纵即逝的仿真直肠的鲜嫩色泽一闪而过。  
盖里一边叫骂一边扭动，像是不怎么愿意遭到这种待遇。直到康纳以96姿势趴在他身上，开始给他口的时候，他愣了一下，骂声变低了。  
很快，他就被自己眼前的画面吸引了，那是仿生人完美的秘密花园，粉红色匀称勃起的S1配件，漂亮的柔软的仿生肉袋，以及干净光洁的会阴还有紧缩粉红的仿真屁眼儿。  
原本看到一个男人的这个部位，直男应该礼貌的表示一下恶心。  
但要说盖文的第一感觉，反而是很新鲜的体验，他没有研究过仿生人们的这个部位，模控公司广受赞誉的“伴侣功能配件”，他曾经好奇过，但这些昂贵的玩意儿摆在高端的店铺里，他可没资格走进去。  
RK800经过设计师修饰妥帖的令人兴奋的部位上，放上了汉克的手指。  
盖里无法动弹，被康纳吸着，一边被迫观看汉克的手指玩弄着那个小小的后穴。  
“看到这个甜蜜的肉洞了吗？你想再次进去吗，盖里？”汉克粗声问。  
盖里扭动着：“放开我！混蛋！我才不会说呢！”  
老男人的手指骨节粗大，侍候家里的草坪磨出来的老茧出现在指节边缘，他的手指肯定让安卓又痛又爽，所以康纳才扭腰扭得那么骚，且呻吟得那么吵，让人心痒痒的。  
但或许安卓早就狡猾的把感应器关了，纯粹在表演，谁知道呢？  
安卓就是这点让人类觉得讨厌的。  
盖文只能躺着充当观众视角。  
镜头当然不会忘记扫过盖里自己那些值得观赏的部分，盖里的性器现在还在被只顾娇喘和享受的RK800掌握着，康纳忘情的呻吟，被汉克抓住后脑勺的头发，提醒他不要忘记服务可怜的盖里先生。于是安卓警探就心不在焉舔一下铃口。  
樱桃色的肉棒挺立着，无法射，而他的视野则始终充斥着限制级画面，这种窘境持续了好久。盖里面红耳赤，浑身火烫。他清楚知道插进康纳销魂的肉洞有多么爽。也不断的惊叹着汉克安德森那老当益壮的性能力，以及极度具有煽动性的肏干。  
听康纳那无法克制的呻吟，似乎可以想象这个安卓被肏得有多爽，所以……一时间真不知道该羡慕哪边比较好。  
盖文感觉自己现在正悲惨的充当着一张床垫，在没有比他更惨的视角了。  
他超想跟康纳酣畅淋漓的来一发——可是得不到。  
该死的。  
而汉克明显比他会艹人，盖文简直看呆了，有点自愧不如的小纠结。  
说好的上年纪呢？为什么从衬衫里露出的雄壮身体还能看到腹肌轮廓啊？为什么艹这么久都还能不射？有必要这么用力吗?汉克你也有把年纪了，是不是要小心别闪了腰？而且安卓是精密机器，这样撞不会撞坏么？哦，康纳的屁股和大腿都被拍红了，好下流的感觉。  
盖文演着演着，就忘记了关于自己身为直男应该更有节操这点，比如至少管理一下那色眯眯的表情。  
李奥开始还想指导一下他应该怎么表演那种被挑逗到饥渴难耐的情绪，但盖文完全没听见导演在说什么，只顾着发呆。  
于是李奥干脆放弃了，反正那表情也差不离。  
马库斯站在一边双手抱胸的审视，他眉头皱起，不知是否满意。  
李奥从来就看不出安卓兄长的情绪，马库斯先生很开心满意和他很担忧难过的时候，都特么是同一个表情，这点李奥实在很想吐槽。  
他撞了撞马库斯：“嗨，我看他没有很讨厌这个。”  
马库斯继续用冷静的口吻说：“无所谓，就算他很讨厌，你也可以剪辑掉他的表情。而观众不会注意到……今天康纳和汉克的状态出奇的好。”  
“是的，汉克火力全开，康纳也很兴奋。我敢说盖文的加入有影响他们。”李奥说。“哦，看樱桃甜心的勃起，他一直硬着，今天我故意没给他用加过料的润滑剂，但他超兴奋的。”  
盖文想无论怎样，假如这是真的逼供，他早就说了。自己干嘛坚持呢。反正马库斯不会真找到他麻烦。剧本里明明说了最后还是会爽到的。  
“让我……让我干。该死的！”盖里的台词真心实意。于是汉克加快了肏干，揉弄康纳的屁股，好几十下后，他停了停，接着游刃有余的退出来，沉甸甸的大几把带出白色的浊液，又滴在了盖文的脸上，把他的睫毛都打湿了。盖文闻见了扑面而来的JY气味儿，汉克的味道很浓郁，但他并没有觉得恶心，只是心里十分崩溃。他想：“天哪，汉克的……那玩意儿，在我脸上。”  
接着他声音颤抖，结结巴巴的按照李奥的提示念出了台词：“……让我射，求你们了！”  
康纳挂着泪痕回头看着汉克，似乎还有点意犹未尽。汉克拉开软绵绵的搭档，俯视着脸上一片狼藉的盖里，抓住他的头发把他拎起来一点儿：“马库斯在哪儿？说了就给你爽。”这时候他还没把自己的几把收回裤子里。  
盖里咽了口口水，对汉克低声说了一句什么，汉克凑过去听清了，然后粗鲁地摔下他，接着他朝康纳使了个眼色。  
康纳懒洋洋爬到了盖里身上，露出甜蜜的微笑：“谢谢你的诚实，盖里先生。”  
康纳终于认真的给盖文口交了，于是盖文爽了，他尖叫着呻吟，直到另外一只手插进了他的后穴试探搅拌。  
“哦，你干什么！！”盖文吼叫。  
他睁开眼看到刚才离开的汉克回来了，嘴里叼着瓶盖，晃动着威士忌酒瓶，里头还有小半瓶酒。  
盖文看剧本的时候没有看到这个，那一定是“最后他们小小的惩戒了盖里”这段模糊提示的一部分。但这好像有点不太妙。  
他还没来得及抗议，李奥先喊：“好了好了，这里我要说明一下。你要相信汉克和康纳，他们不会弄疼你的，五分钟，就插五分钟就替你弄出来。你要想跟我争论你不干的话，就让汉克干你怎么样？反正你也准备过了，他还是你偶像呢。机会难得哦。”  
盖文当时就震惊了，一时间竟然犹豫不决，没有直接表示抗议。  
他现在被绑着，康纳温柔的分开一点他的大腿，汉克则一脸嫌弃的把经过消毒并且装着安全着色的生理盐水的威士忌酒瓶插进了盖文拍片前就准备好的屁眼里。  
汉克先用手指确认过，润滑剂没有干，所以插入是很容易的。  
光滑的酒瓶前端瓶颈处还没有汉克的两根手指宽，几乎没有遇到反抗就进去了。  
盖文注意到一个细节，汉克把酒瓶口握在手里捂热了才插进来的……  
他的直肠感觉了玻璃的质感，但没那么冰凉。汉克居高临下拍了拍他的脸，就像是对待一个可怜虫，啧啧一声：“你可以喊人来救你的，盖里先生，我们赶时间，先走了。并确保你不会立刻给马库斯通风报信。”  
盖文知道摄像镜头在拍他，他无精打采，甚至没念预定台词，他别扭的感受着屁股里的东西。浑身火烫，欲火中烧，脆弱的前列腺被硬硬的异物压着，跟上次一样不怎么疼，充满了酸胀感，而被插入的羞耻让盖文浑身难受，这次不是性玩具，而是酒瓶，不知为什么他还勃起着，他的老二在吊袜带里微微点头吐着水。他的背后起了一层酥麻的热流，仿佛羞耻成了性快感的一部分。  
幸好汉克没打算用他的老二“惩罚”他……呃，汉克的太大了，简直跟个安卓似得大小一定很疼的。  
或者酒瓶正好。他试着扭动一下，夹着瓶颈感受下大小。  
哦，不！一点不好！！！！  
“继续扭动，装作挣扎和气急败坏，我还在拍，你别停!” 李奥激动的拍着收尾镜头，  
在收尾镜头里，可怜的盖里在床上可怜巴巴绑着，他脸上还沾着警探半干的JY，他在凌乱的床铺上裸露身体，四肢分开，不安的小幅度挣扎，毛茸茸的长腿似乎想要夹紧，但又不敢，而脸上的表情又像是愤怒，又像是享受，令人邪念顿生。  
被插入酒的倒霉样又色情又羞耻，很令人兴奋，大家都会很高兴他被教训了，对这个偷鸡不成蚀把米的私酒贩子充满毫无罪恶感的性幻想。  
这就是李奥想要的效果，而盖文完全做到了。  
镜头拿盖里作为近景，拍了拍两个警探整理衣冠无情撤离的画面（甚至连房门都没关），然后就切掉了镜头。李奥会补拍两人的外景，而这时候现场影片已经完结了，他喊了卡，盖文立刻大喊：“谁来帮帮我！帮我解开。”  
康纳一边替他解开绳索一边安抚：“好的好的，别紧张，你乱动会弄疼自己。”  
“瓶子，把瓶子拿走。”盖文哀怨地嚎叫。  
有人按住了他的大腿，让他尽可能的分开一些，盖文迫不及待的配合了，他感觉那双手在慢慢的抽出瓶子，动作精确而温柔，手指上没有茧，盖文努力抬头望自己腿间看，看到了RK900那张冷漠的脸，他的灰眼睛朝盖文瞥了一眼，又专心手里的工作去了，他托着酒瓶把它弄出来。盖文的直肠里流出了液体，甚至在瓶口离开的时候发出了轻微的空气声。  
“波”的一下，腿间湿了一片。  
盖文顿时脸更红了。接着他被裹上床单迅速抱了起来，RK900坚实的手臂很好的托起了他。  
盖文说：“我能自己走……”  
“让我帮助你。”奈特不容置疑的说。


	28. Chapter 28

#900盖文##底特律#【高尚影片 part-27】  
马库斯拦住了想要上去交代事情的李奥，把特权让给了他们的头牌。李奥因为仿生人哥哥修长的手指抵在自己胸口而选择了放弃迈开自己的脚。  
他朝马库斯WINK，然后说：“你可以用搂或者用抱的方式，像奈特那样阻止我。”  
马库斯收回手，插进风衣口袋：“需要跟你谈谈合约的事，曼菲斯特先生，还记得吗，钛系列香水的事。模控生命的授权我拿到了。”  
李奥心不在焉：“啊，这不是你的活儿吗？我比较关心盖文的合约，要不然我们谈谈？”  
马库斯无可奈何地说：“你真被他迷住了。”  
李奥兴高采烈：“哦。你吃醋了吗？”  
当这对毫无血缘关系的兄弟还在为盖文的合约研究对策的时候，盖文已经被某位安卓自私的抱到了VIP休息室，这里私密性较好，是单独的隔间。  
盖文被从被单里剥出来，带进隔间之后，很困惑地看到RK900就这么跟了进来，并打开水龙头调节了水温。  
盖文很窘迫的用手盖住自己的重要部位，说：“好了，我可以自己来，你会弄湿的。”  
奈特说：“我是防水的。”然后替他擦洗起来。  
盖文实在来不及拒绝就被逼到了墙角，在热腾腾的花洒下面，奈特已经湿透了，他也是。只不过安卓还穿着他自己整齐的休闲服，看起来像是刚从自己的房间闲着无聊散步过来瞧瞧的样子，他到底为什么要“帮助自己”，盖文问不出口，他想：“大概安卓总是习惯性的照顾人类的缘故吧，卡拉也是。”他这么想只是因为他根本无法凭着自己一己之力把这家伙赶出浴室，但他也没有理由怀疑安卓想要占人类的便宜不是吗？于是只是争辩了两句又试图挣扎了一次之后，盖文就老实了，水流和安卓的手浑然成为一体，并不带着什么色情意味。而盖文还是窘迫羞臊，他觉得好像有哪里不对，刚刚拍完了一场香艳刺激毫无底线的色情影片，他的羞耻心到底没有恢复到平时的水平，他只是觉得柔软的海绵在身上移动很舒服，——这该不是也是耶利哥的品牌线产品吧？奈特看到盖文看着海绵球的时候，体贴的回答了他：“是的，耶利哥的情人之吻系列。”  
他比盖文高一头，在热气蒸腾下，低声回答，离得很近，盖文下意识的看了看RK900精致的唇形和雕塑艺术品一样的下颌，他长得跟康纳很像，可是他们又那么不一样。  
海绵滑到了他的腹部，他下意识的转身躲开，怕他碰到自己还没软下去的YJ。  
奈特没有说什么，只是妥帖细致的擦拭他的脊背，海绵带走了汗水和润滑剂的滑腻感，留下酥麻而清爽的触觉。盖文觉得自己浑身都软绵绵的，一方面是拍戏的疲惫，更多是精神上亢奋紧张之后的放松。当海绵擦过他毛茸茸的屁股和大腿，从下面清洗他的后穴和囊袋的时候，他赶紧转过来，说：“我自己来。”  
奈特却伸过手，握住了他想要隐藏起来的YJ，在他耳边说：“你在拍摄的时候不被要求射精，现在想要释放吗？我来帮助你。”  
“呃……不……”  
被松松的握住的YJ，感受到安卓手指的力度和温度，盖文背上一个激灵，差点就从浴室的漂亮蓝色马赛克加温墙壁上滑下去。他赶紧支撑好自己的身体，拉住安卓的手腕：“不——我不想。”但安卓没有经过他的同意，擅自的在沐浴乳液的滑腻中抚摸了他，  
盖文的闷哼代替了不太坚决的拒绝。  
盖文发现安卓确实是防水的，那件高级质料的黑色套衫在花洒下完全浸湿了，轻薄的布料贴在安卓的身躯上，巨细靡遗勾勒着这具模仿成年白种男性的完美身躯。盖文从这个角度甚至能看到紧紧贴在胸口的衣服上的饱满的胸部肌肉轮廓，以及仿真乳头的凸起，打湿的休闲裤贴在他强健的大腿上，以及——盖文想：“这些都是塑料的，天哪，真难以想象。”  
但很快他就没法思考了，也无暇去欣赏湿漉漉的安卓美男子，他呻吟着，吐着热气，YJ在安卓的拳头里滑动，爽极了，他不知不觉把额头搁在了安卓湿漉漉的肩膀上，让那温柔妥帖的手掌带领他一蹴而就，彻底的释放出来。  
今晚他可是起起落落憋了很久了，而当热水和一具跟人类很接近的身体围绕他的时候。他或许有点那意思——他会想，跟机器们索取一下服务，这不算过分的行为。他们不会感觉到冒犯的。康纳也是随时都乐意帮忙，那么这个型号也是一样，虽然表面看起来他比较冷漠——可实际上，他的程序说不定跟RK800是一样的，到底也是为了人类所创造的。  
盖文陷入高潮的时候，并没有特别注意到RK900的另外一只手在做什么。那只手先是托着人类软而弹滑的屁股，不打扰主人兴致的揉弄着，接着又试探的把中指浅浅的插入人类那足够放松和松软的洞穴里，那儿弹性十足，且毛茸茸的，它的内部则有着丰富的触感，扫描判断那儿完全没有擦伤，盖文里德有个对威士忌酒瓶来说适应性很好的屁眼，它可能还可以承受更多，比如玩具，就是不如安卓的S2配件那样耐用，可是，人类的脆弱也是一种有趣的属性。在难以承受的时候，原本只负责控制排泄的括约肌会因为反复的摩擦和压迫而肿胀，会感觉疼痛，直肠则充血酸胀，它们的主人因此而哭泣，哀求停止。可是前列腺或许有不同的意见。那都是情不自禁的，人类可不能把触觉传感器关了了事，他们得全部承受下来。  
现在他手掌中托着盖文里德射出的精液，这不是第一次了。  
“舒服吗？”奈特问。  
盖文一时间不知对方是不是在跟自己说话。他迷迷糊糊的说：“啊，棒极了，甜心。你真可爱。”一般他在射了之后，都会这么来两句，这是应尽义务，要不然一定会被小妞儿们抱怨太漫不经心了，那就没下次，所以他已经养成了习惯。  
“很高兴你这么说。”安卓说。他完成了初步检查和保养人类的程序，把发怔又满脸尴尬窘迫，想要发作又不太好意思的人类冲洗干净，接着替他穿上了松软烘干的浴袍。  
“回去吧。盖文，今天的工作完成了。”


	29. Chapter 29

盖文里德跟着他的室友安卓回到了他们豪华的宿舍。  
奈特说：“对今天的工作，你有什么感想吗？”  
盖文心不在焉的回答：“嗯……没什么想法？”他正翻出手机，查看自己的银行户头。  
“汉克-安德森是你的偶像对吗？”奈特提问。  
“我说过吗？大概我说过……好吧…………他很厉害。”盖文心有余悸的扯了扯嘴角，但不知是在形容偶像的演技还是其他方面，  
“你已经适应了耶利哥的节奏和方式。你认为这份工作会影响你的人生计划吗？”奈特说。  
盖文怔了一下，他曾经是怎么打主意的来着?  
只拍一点儿撸管的小花样，赚上一点房租，可是……他现在好像也没太在意被威士忌酒瓶捅屁股或者被童年偶像的……滴在脸上。他发现，其实没他想的那么可怕，反而有点刺激。但他不想当色情片明星，听起来实在跟他的“人生计划”差太远了。  
盖文露出迷茫的神色。他已经有四五个月的房租了，是不是——该考虑溜走了呢？  
“安德森邀请你去他家了吗？”奈特没有让他继续纠结下去。

盖文从萎靡中突然兴奋：“啊！是的——他和康纳住在一起，他说拍完这部之后我可以去他家里玩儿PS400和最新的全息装具设备。那是市面上最贵的一套……”  
“他也邀请我了。”奈特说。  
事实上，汉克安德森最近才还清了银行抵押，正式拿回了自己的房产，那是一间漂亮的，有点儿年头但地段不错的大宅子，在他还是当红明星的时候买下的，为了保住它，汉克拼尽了全力。  
而现在，他终于不再为财政拮据而烦恼，于是重新修缮了自己那栋充满了家庭回忆的房屋，过起了田园式生活，还在后院种了菜豆和甘蓝。康纳也在那得到了一间永远的待机室。但听起来康纳不喜欢分开睡，他总是选择睡在汉克的卧室。对这件事，汉克-安德森采取默许的态度，但偶尔也会把康纳赶回去。安卓才是是真正不懂节制的。  
盖文在化妆间就受宠若惊的接受了邀请，听说那儿还有条很棒的狗。  
既然奈特也受到了邀请他们当然是一起去的。  
于是周末的时候，盖文坐上了属于RK900的豪车，直接让室友带着去了汉克的家。  
盖文进到室内的时候就被相扑的个头儿吓了一跳，但相扑很喜欢他，一直不停的舔他的手，盖文受不了狗狗太热情，好不容易康纳把相扑拉开了。  
“哈哈，它就是这样。对谁都想扑倒为止。”  
墙上和壁炉上都是家庭照片，关于一家三口的。他看出了汉克对家庭深深的怀念和爱。他有点感触的拿起了那个相框，上面有一个笑得很开心的十二岁男孩儿，身边是年轻版本的汉克。  
他看了一会儿，直到RK900把苏打水递给他。  
康纳正在和汉克在草地旁准备烤肉架。  
奈特似乎早就来过，他带着盖文参观，丝毫没把自己当外人。  
“这儿真漂亮!”盖文真心实意，并且没有嫉妒，老汉克的品味带着上个世纪的风格，能看出他曾经和妻子同甘共苦过一阵，且都是恋旧之人，有些从上一间房屋搬过来的家具始终不舍得丢掉。比如厨房那张餐桌。这让盖文感觉很熟悉亲切。  
他的妈妈也不喜欢丢掉旧家具，当然，他们家本来就没什么钱。厨房里总是堆着乱糟糟的账单，和各种超市打折券，妈妈在那儿心烦意乱。  
但当他走过去要花生酱三明治的时候，妈妈就会好声好气的抚摸他。  
奈特走到厨房的门边，说：“看这儿。”  
盖文瞧了一样，那儿是五颜六色的蜡笔画出的身高线，旁边标着时间。  
有一个小男孩儿在这里成长过，但据说他死于一次意外。  
“有些事可能你并不知道。”奈特说。“那个孩子死的时候，抢救他的是安卓，但是没能救回来。”  
盖文皱了皱眉：“那么他应该……”  
“或许吧，但他接纳了康纳。”奈特说。“很多人类都讨厌安卓。甚至不需要理由。”  
盖文只是蹲下来抚摸那道身高线，有点出神。

他们过了一个愉快的中午，下午则一起开始打全息主机游戏，玩得不亦乐乎，盖文虚拟射击分数很高，反应力也很快。对战游戏能令他前所未有的集中和兴奋。  
奈特身为特勤教官以专业的眼光看，也觉得他挺适合参加训练的。  
当汉克鼓励的拍盖文的后背，可以看到盖文不好意思又特别兴奋的明亮眼神  
晚上奈特带盖文走的时候，盖文颇点儿恋恋不舍。他从车里看向那亮着灯的房间窗户。直到车子启动。  
回到顶层套间。盖文有点沉默，奈特端详他的倦容：“晚安，祝你有个好梦。”  
接着他毫不拖泥带水客套的转身走进自己的玻璃休息室。方才的对话似乎纯属安卓的固定客套。  
盖文不经意地瞥了一眼奈特的休息室，然后习以为常的走开——安卓会把影响传感的衣服都脱掉，裸机状态走进那个隔绝外部干扰的玻璃柱，然后让机器引导他进入休眠，这种插座状态的待机装置很吓人，在玻璃罩子里躺着休眠的RK900看起来简直像个漂亮的玩偶。而束缚带怎么看都有种邪恶的感觉。虽然盖文的理智告诉他，这才是安卓最舒服的床。  
他不打扰室友睡眠，脱下浴袍，穿着内裤拱进了被窝，几乎刚沾了枕头就睡着了。  
他做了一个梦，在梦里，他回到了自己那个位于郊区平民社区的破旧的家，后院堆着杂物，没有人修剪草坪，一切都乱糟糟的。  
妈妈不在了，或许还可以找一找，万一能在厨房找到那个正在做煎蛋的，矮小纤弱的身影呢？  
他战战兢兢的走近厨房，接着他真的看到了一个熟悉的背影。  
那年长的男人高大魁梧，头发还是黑色的，不像现在这么斑白，他穿着神气的警服，腿很长，站在桌旁，正往面包上涂花生酱。  
这个场面像是盖文曾看过的《决战温特镇》里的场景。没错，就是这个场面。  
才三十多岁的汉克安德森像电影里那么可靠沉稳，他是小镇警长，要去例行巡逻，他有个小儿子，在他涂花生酱的时候从身后扑到他腰上求他抱起他。  
汉克抱了，接着出门——后来发生了很多事，汉克为全家报了仇，电影的结局主角活着，坏蛋都死了，这很完满。  
但盖文只是站在那儿，看着阳光下男人的剪影。  
他终于意识到了，自己在做梦。  
这个家是他的，但父亲是他硬生生假造的。  
他想：“不，他是汉克，不是父亲，那个肮脏又浑身酒气，用拳头跟我交流想法的臭狗屎在楼上睡觉，我应该爬到阁楼上，找到那把猎枪，然后对着他脑袋开枪，这次一定不会打偏的，我根本不需要害怕，因为我未成年……这不是明摆着吗？”  
但他还是没这么干，他只是站在厨房的门边，他的视角在梦里飘忽不定，时而又转移到了那条在厨房和客厅连接处的门框上，刻着他身高的刻度线，是妈妈用一把钝钝不太好使的削铅笔刀一次次的画上去的，有时候用派和三明治喂饱了他，妈妈就会量一量他的身高，还 抱怨他光吃不长个儿，但十二岁之后——  
盖文想：我永远看不到那条线了——  
他无家可归了，永远看不到那条身高线了，房子已经被那个臭狗屎卖了，新主人一定会把那些烂装修弄掉，然后他就永远看不到了——  
在那犹如溺水和窒息的绝望沮丧中，他一惊而醒。  
盖文坐起来，知道自己做了个噩梦，他有点难过，看着已经被阳光照亮的天花板，想着梦里的房子。  
他回不去了不是吗？  
那是多久之前的事了？好像他浑浑噩噩，一个梦做了十年之后，醒过来那么久。他究竟在干什么？对了，他没法读大学了，没有钱，他不想去哀求谁，他选择养活自己，但总是自暴自弃，他总觉得自己也注定是一团臭狗屎——接着就是无休无止的烦人的困境。  
他一跃而起，在柔软的被子上挣扎着够到了耶利哥发给他的平板智脑，然后在公共网路上搜索他旧房子的地址。公共信息里提供了房屋所有权的一部分信息。  
盖文无意点进去。他只是确认一下。那房子被卖掉之后一直在一对姓菲斯特的夫妇手里，半年前他还搜过，而现在又易主了，他失落地放下电脑。  
他漱洗完出来，发现奈特在沙发上看电视，是动物星球节目，解说主持在用饱满而温和的语气讲述织布鸟如何筑巢。桌子上是放在保温盘里的煎蛋吐司。  
盖文走到阳台上，绕过游泳池开始发呆。  
奈特只是看了他一眼，并没有打扰。  
他不是感情抚慰型的仿生人，他是军用作战和谍报用途的。  
盖文里德在额头被阳光晒烫之后走了回来，过了一会，在奈特面前转来转去。似乎有什么事情亟待解决又没有头绪。  
奈特终于问：“你想要什么？”  
盖文神色恍惚地说：“想要？哦，或许我想见见马库斯。我是说。或许应该找他谈一谈。”  
奈特只是说：“好的，我想他今天有时间见你。我替你预约。”  
盖文不需要给前台电话确认，他的室友有VIP权限，完全可以第一时间帮他约到总裁的会面时间。  
“现在他已经到公司了，我陪你去。”奈特说。  
而在电梯里，奈特在远程工作平台上已经和马库斯进行了一次交流。  
马库斯在盖文进来之前已经把资料和合同都放在了投影桌面上，  
盖文被带进去的时候，马库斯坐在办公桌前若有所思。  
而李奥瘫在一边的沙发上。  
盖文做到办公桌对面的时候，他有点紧张。  
马库斯则露出温和，善解人意的倾听表情：“我想你有事想跟我协商？”  
盖文一时不知从何说起，犹豫着措辞，他现在思绪也有点混乱。  
马库斯又露出了他那亲切的资本家的微笑：“我猜是关于我们的合同。”

盖文说：“我想知道，这个合同，假如我签了正式的合同，能让我赚到二十五万美元吗，那需要多久？”  
马库斯说：“理论上来说，假如你签了正式合同，会很快。但最终取决于你的受欢迎程度。”  
盖文咬住自己的嘴唇。  
马库斯指尖相叠，放在桌面上：“我们坦率一点吧，盖文里德先生。假如你真想要回单丘街118号的那间房屋的话。它的产权现在已经属于李奥-曼菲尔德，你完全不用担心它不知所踪或者买主不肯易手。曼菲尔德先生会妥善替你保管。”  
盖文睁大眼睛，仿佛面前这个安卓是个捧着水晶球的巫师。  
马库斯又说：“当时买下它的是一对夫妇，有三个孩子要养，他们也是因为价格便宜才买下的，他们的财政状况没有办法重新装修，高于市价20%的出让价格让他们答应得很痛快，并承诺东西一样都不会搬走。”  
盖文结结巴巴：“等等，我没有要求……可是如果是这样……”他转头看瘫坐着的李奥，“你买走了我的房子……”  
李奥贼兮兮地说：“盖里甜心，假如你现在签正式合同，耶利哥将提供无利息员工贷款，这意味着当你赚到足够多的钱的时候，你能以现在的价格买下你可爱的小家——几乎原封不动的，跟你记忆里一样，只不过那对你来说真的不怎么合适，到时候或许你比较想要东区的豪宅，带游泳池的那种。基于你的才能，那只是时间问题。”李奥终于像个资本家富二代那样说话了。  
奈特背着手站在盖文身后，表情平静，和马库斯总裁云端私密交流：“他在网络搜索的时候。你就行动了？”  
“是的，谁让他用我们的公共网络。”  
“他需要个目标。”  
“是的，这是最有效率的，确保他能留下来的，感谢上帝，他还有在乎的东西。”  
“不多。”奈特说。


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

盖文已经躺在床上一下午了，他没精打采的玩着平板电脑，奈特知道他在看什么，他自己就是首席网络管理员，盖文一直在翻看耶利哥的作品，尤其是最重口的那些作品。  
人类很不安，因为他签了合同，这是当然，这不是一份普通工作。  
事实上奈特觉得盖文应该再犹豫一番，把合同给他信任的朋友或者近亲看看，可是盖文-里德没有寻求任何其他人的帮助和建议。  
或者说，他已经没什么靠谱的人可以询问了，也没人关心他究竟是否会深陷合同陷阱。  
他战战兢兢，非常吃力但认真的核对了条款，花了几个小时逐字逐句的看，试着讨价还价，然后决定签字。  
“他大学的时候课程学分不低，还拿过一个三等奖学金，他确实有足够的理解力读懂条款内容，而不是那种没受过教育浑浑噩噩的街头无赖。他会尊重合同的。”这是马库斯的看法。针对RK900的担忧。  
李奥看到盖文签了字，兴奋地仿佛马库斯又给他开了一个新工作室一样，双手握住盖文的手摇晃：“我们合作愉快，盖文，我会尽力让你享受这个。”  
盖文仅仅咧了咧嘴，他看过条款，跟试用期的宽松合同比，正式合同要严格多了，假如意见分歧的时候，他必须服从。他能得到的保证是耶利哥对他的要求都是不违反联邦法律的。并且耶利哥有义务保证员工的身体和心灵健康。所以从履行合同角度来说，李奥想给他什么剧本，他都没办法拒绝。但假如他不签，就很难拿到分红部分，那他顶多就是靠时不时拍一个短片来赚零花钱，而且短片是买断的，他得不到任何后续收益，这在他签试用合同的时候就发现了，只不过当时穷途末路手边没钱，知道立刻就有钱进账的时候，已经是很满意了，就没考虑其他。  
而现在，他发现了自己还能努力去挽回一点他崩塌的过去。  
——所以，还是出卖了自己。  
他的平板被摘走，奈特说：“你看了一个钟头了，对BDSM系列这么感兴趣？”  
盖文辩解：“才不是！我就看看……”  
“你一下午都在研究耶利哥的底线，这没意义，没人要求你必须这样，拍摄这个系列的演员都是自愿的，很多都是爱好者，他们享受适当的疼痛和束缚以及羞辱。假如鞭打无法让你勃起，那你根本不会被要求。”奈特说。  
盖文皱着眉毛：“瞧，你把他们打得遍体鳞伤……你很享受么？”  
奈特只是看着他。  
盖文知道自己的想法确实不对，烦躁地说：“好的，我知道那是演戏，我明白。”  
奈特说：“我是安卓。我知道怎么伤害人类和怎么能够不伤害人类。伤害人类不会引发我的性欲，但只要我启动程序，我就能被唤起。我没有类似RK800康纳那种程序故障。而我主要扮演施虐方是因为人类观众喜欢看机器控制和羞辱人类，这是人类性癖。”  
盖文满头黑线，有种无言以对的感觉，他习惯性放空脑袋，停止思考那些烦心事，往床上扑地一躺。  
“你很担心？”  
盖文想了想，望着天花板：“康纳……他经常在片子里被轮着上……我不喜欢那个。”  
奈特平静的回答：“RK800是高级型号，配件材料非常的耐用，不会造成负担。人类的话，只要注意节奏和镜头剪辑，也不会造成很大负担。”  
盖文坐起来：“天哪，我怎么会跟一个安卓讨论这种问题？”  
“确实是这样，所以你最好去跟导演谈一谈。”奈特说。  
李奥很容易找到，他在片场的时候挺多的。  
盖文走进办公室的时候，就看到小曼菲尔德先生正摊在沙发上，用投影巨屏放着盖里的影片，寻找着灵感。正好是那部盖文新拍的《讯问室》。  
李奥发现真人进来，就把影片关了。  
他热情的对盖文说：“我还以为你会等我去找你。”他的微笑简直像是捕猎成功的喵咪。  
李奥双目炯炯仿佛嗑药的眼神让盖文稍微有点慌：“呃，曼菲尔德先生，得考虑我的能力。我还是个新人。”  
“我当然会考虑你的能力，盖文，你看，你总是拒绝插入。但观众很渴望，他们想看你被干，我想你看过那些留言了。论票数的话，认为你应该被搞的远远多于期盼被你搞的人数。而且他们还希望你能彻底享受这个。”  
盖文早就看到网络上的“观众反馈”了，身为一个（自以为）直男，他真的很难理解基佬们到底怎么判断出他合适被干，而不是使用自己那个还不错的玩意儿把别人干得死去活来的，是因为自己不够健壮吗？  
但这问题没意义，因为他现在需要售卖量。盖文签下自己的名字的时候就有所觉悟。  
“签约后第一部作品通常没什么架空的剧情，写实风格，惯例。”李奥扔了个电子剧本进盖文怀里。  
“这个你觉得怎样？”  
盖文看完舒了口气。李奥或许确实是个好人，他没有想要鞭打捆绑他，也没有扔他进小黑屋让一群壮男轮干。  
他就……让他站街而已。  
这个剧本内容其实挺简单的。  
一个被黑帮逼着还赌债的青年在街边被人误会是男妓而问价，“盖里”之前没打算当男妓，仅仅想耍个滑头，趁着对方洗澡的功夫偷走钱包。他的计划失败了——在汽车旅馆里，嫖客及时发现了他的小动作，所以他没能逃走，被迫履行了交易，并被男人干得高潮迭起。在干完之后，对方夸奖了初出茅庐的男妓物有所值，加倍给了钱。并表示假如缺钱了，可以随时来找他，而且还能给他介绍买主。  
没什么花样和转折，所有篇幅都围绕着被肏干的零号如何乐在其中忘乎所以。  
可盖文不怎么喜欢这个剧本，因为太他妈写实了。他还真在街边抽烟的时候遇到过男人问价的，那是酒吧后门，他没注意到隔壁是一间同志酒吧。接着他把那个男的臭骂了一顿，差点打起来。  
“有没有温情一点儿的……”盖文早就了解李奥的套路了，这一定不是唯一选择，于是试着反对。“互相看对眼了，来一发那种。”这才是他熟悉的模式。  
李奥望着他：“我为了照顾初来乍到的你，还特地选了一个人类剧本，你居然不要？”  
盖文这才发现这好像确实像是人类做对手的戏，虽然耶利哥主打是安卓与人类的组合，但人类和人类，安卓和安卓的也拍了不少。  
李奥迅速递给他第二个本子：“好吧，我还有其他的。”  
盖文看了看，这是关于一个饥渴的人类零号，在玩自己一会儿之后无比空虚，终于拿起手机订购了一个伴侣安卓机，并最终心满意足的故事。  
李奥认为这个梗已经被耶利哥用了无数遍了，应该缓一缓了，所以在盖文看剧本的档口，他发表了很多反对意见。  
“我比较喜欢这个。”盖文果断说，理由当然是这个剧本看起来相当的安全，无论是不是要被艹，主动权是让他有安全感的东西。  
李奥：“嗨，到底谁说了算？”  
“曼菲尔德先生，我是新人，你答应照顾我的。既然你都把剧本给我看了，那就是还愿意给我选。我就要这了。”盖文开始耍赖。  
李奥勉为其难的说：“好吧，但你看，这个桥段已经被用了好多次，（虽然每次演员都不同）。如果再来，观众会在聊天板块骂我江郎才尽。他们还想看新鲜的。”  
盖文觉得在成人片下面骂导演不够有创意，其实是件很无聊的事情。但他还是点点头：“曼菲尔德先生，或许稍微加点什么？我会配合的。”  
李奥把双手摁在盖文肩膀上然后语重心长地说：“这还不是你需要担心的问题，盖文，你注意到剧本里写着这个零号相当饥渴没有？所以你是不是先把口交和骑乘技术练习一下？我认为以你现在的经验，不好好练习的话，根本拍不出效果来。”  
盖文顿时就是一怔，然后迅速炸毛脸红，结结巴巴：“哦，什么，不就是打炮么，这也需要练？”  
李奥看着他，有些怜悯地说：“为了拍摄效果，难道不需要的吗？亲爱的，你哪里来的自信就你那点儿可怜的同性性经验就能演出一个骚货？何况还得顾着拍摄的视觉效果。如果看起来太笨拙和太没激情的话，我就要不断停下来调整，这是会浪费预算的，而最后效果不好，就影响你的收入。这跟试用期那些素人短片不一样的，那些我都一次过的，而观众也不会太强求，可是正式签约的片子用的摄像头不同，预算不同，售价也不同，且没有免费期，观众 很苛刻的，你还记得在康纳和安德森的片子里，他们的表现力和演技怎样？”  
盖文回忆起当时的场面，汉克超有感染力的表演，康纳诱人以极的姿态，他就像个木头一样任由摆弄，并且庆幸自己是被绑着的，不至于手足无措。还有RK900，他从容不迫，掌控一切。  
盖文试着想象自己在镜头前演砸的丑态，他不安地说：“我要怎么练习……”  
“找同事练习啊，本来我挺喜欢指导菜鸟的，但是马库斯看不惯我这样——那就找你室友好了，他是头牌，经验丰富还是个攻役。”李奥漫不经心的指了一条明路。  
盖文突然回过神：“我能知道跟我演对手戏的那个安卓是谁吗？”  
李奥说：“档期未定，反正你也不能选。”但他狡黠地笑了笑。“你很在意吗？”  
盖文故作镇静地回答：“不，这有什么好在意的，都一样……”


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

 

盖文雄心万丈的跑回宿舍，但当他看到好整以暇，以一个优雅闲适的姿势躺在沙发上的RK900的时候，他还是没法开那个口。  
盖文还是有那么一点常人的羞耻心的，他还没有准备好把属于自己的私人时间用在这种事儿上。  
所以奈特仅仅是发现自己的室友欲言又止，然后无精打采的回去自己的房间，来回偷看了他三次。接着他就在管理员权限上发现盖文又开始猛看耶利哥的片了，这看起来像是某种焦虑。  
于是他试着把平板的社交网络上线提示打开。很快的，盖文就发现了。  
他好久没有登录自己的社交账号了，自从他居无定所，忙于应付打工之后。  
一开始室友也在线上问过他是否需要介绍工作，但过了一阵，见盖文不曾回复也就作罢了。  
艾米丽，凯蒂什么的，令人感动的在他那荒芜一片的社交主页上留言表示担心，想知道他近况如何，甚至有人担心他已经死于枪杀或者吸毒了。但好几年来，盖文的主页就是一片空白。  
盖文看到他的室友罗伯特在线，几乎是同时。罗伯特似乎也发现了好久没上线的他。  
“嗨，哥儿们，你已经一年半没上线了。天哪。我以为你死了，或者离开了底特律。”  
“没有那事，不还是忙着喂饱自己和付房租么。”盖文故作平常的说。  
“艾米丽问你好几次了。你不回她消息。”  
“她还好吗？”  
“好极了，最近搬到了奥克兰。给律师和医生上瑜伽课。据说人类教练更受青睐。”  
盖文想起他在社区大学的时光，他想如果再读两年他能否改变什么，或者什么都改变不了，他可不是能当会计师的料。  
“你最近怎样了，盖文？”罗伯特几乎是小心翼翼的问，上一次他问的时候，盖文刚从超市的员工宿舍里搬出来，因为老板全面雇佣了安卓员工。  
“找了份新工作，暂时安顿下来了。”盖文只是这么说。他本来也想象过当耶利哥发了他的色情片，他会被所有的朋友和远房亲戚奚落什么的，但事实证明，谁都没发现。  
“那就好，真高兴听到这个。”罗伯特说。  
但接下去他们似乎也没什么可以说的了，罗伯特自从当了钢制门窗推销员之后似乎一直就干的很稳当，几乎没什么新鲜的事。他好像结婚了，当然不会邀请他。  
盖文只是说了一句：“那我去加班了，回头聊。”  
“OK！”罗伯特似乎也很自然的结束了客套。  
这 已经是一份难得的关心了。盖文在屏幕前头发呆了片刻。  
终于鼓起勇气打开门出去。

“练习？”安卓重复了一遍人类的话。  
盖文故作随意地说：“你大概没时间。我只是问问。”  
“告诉我你需要练习的项目。”安卓很认真的回复他。  
盖文张了张嘴，然后费了好大力气才说：“就是那些……对我来说，接下去，必要的经验。”  
“和同性做爱的经验吗？”  
盖文垮下肩膀：“是的，就是那个……但我不确定……”  
“没问题。我有督导教学通用程序。我可以教你。”奈特说。  
盖文想：“安卓不会窘迫，真是太走运了。”  
他可是窘得要死。但没办法。他已经踏出了这一步。  
“我们什么时候开始？”RK900说。  
盖文眼神游移。  
“那么现在可以开始吗？”  
“让我洗个澡再说……”盖文站起来就逃走了，逃进了盥洗室。他瞧着镜子里的自己，那道旧疤因为紧张的关系又变红了，他撑着简约风格洗手台，和镜子里的盖文对望。  
“别在意，盖文，就像你用打炮机，飞机杯什么的玩自己一样。”  
他在镜子里发现了无声走进来的RK900。  
奈特在镜子里看着他：“我想从共同沐浴开始教。这是一种常用的调情戏份。”  
盖文站起身来，觉得腿有点抖。

片刻之后。  
盖文躺在宽大的浴缸里，RK900跪在水中温柔的吸吮盖文那根硬到不行的老二。盖文想不到还可以在浴缸里这么玩儿，因为安卓根本不用呼吸。  
“请记住这种吮吸方式，人类是需要呼吸的，不可能做到这样绵长而持续，但你可以通过技巧让镜头里的你看起来不那么疲惫和懈怠。”  
奈特的声音温和礼貌，循循善诱，就像在大学课堂里的安卓教授们。  
而盖文的脚趾蜷曲着，忍耐着那要命的快感。  
“呃……可是我……好像……坚持不了……天哪，我要射了。”  
奈特停下来，揉搓他紧绷的大腿，让他放松：“你得学会忍耐，适应长时间的勃起，还有控制射精，如果不行的话，通常是用道具，你喜欢皮质的吗？”他的手指放在盖文红彤彤的家伙上，描摹那上面的筋和系带。  
接着他的手指在盖文的后门处徘徊，浅浅的抽插。由于只有水，它不像润滑剂那么滑，所以仅仅只是掰开一点儿，让嫩肉亲密接触热水。  
盖文受不了的躲开，但又被安卓的手掌抓住屁股和腰。  
“你得学会享受这里的快感，盖文。”安卓的挺直鼻梁几乎与盖文的接触，他们离得很近。盖文带着水汽的呼吸喷在奈特的脸上。  
而他则可以清晰的看到奈特的睫毛上滴落的水珠。  
“我……我不知道……”盖文喘息着。  
“你可以。你有天赋。”奈特拉近他，然后亲吻了他的嘴唇。非常的轻缓，绝不逼迫的浅浅的吻。  
盖文却有点吃惊，他记忆了自己并没有——是的，他确认，自己绝没有被吻过，在拍那些片子的时候，其实他一开始没注意过这事儿，直到现在，奈特突然接触了他的嘴唇。  
他就有点发愣。  
“这是什么……”盖文问。  
“和同性亲吻的感觉。你得熟悉，并且会是更为色情的，仿佛交媾一般的亲吻。你要配合节奏。动用自己的激情，那对观众来说很富有煽动性。”奈特说。  
“哦，是么……”盖文有点心不在焉，因为他突然很想回忆一下，在他看过的耶利哥的影片里，这个RK900是不是曾经跟他的对手热吻过——真的很少啊，他总是演一些很无情的角色，从不主动亲吻，但——可以说这家伙超厉害吗？  
奈特说完这些之后，又加深了这个吻。这是一个绵长而富有侵略性的湿吻，仿佛在掠夺他，但也像是一种包容，盖文只要努力的递上他的舌头，就会被完全的照顾到所有粘膜，RK900的唇意外柔软而微凉，但口腔里却烫得惊人，带动着盖文几乎寒毛直竖的触觉。  
仿生唾液润滑了一切，让唇舌的交缠紧密到严丝合缝，于是盖文又觉得没法呼吸了，他知道亲吻能够催发情欲，但他不习惯这如同潮汐和浪潮一样吞没岸边垂钓者的惊险感觉。他觉得自己踩不到地面了。  
天哪，他明明很擅长这个，他和女孩子亲过无数遍。  
但是盖文现在不怎么肯定了。他发出了呜咽，像是提醒奈特他应该结束了。  
但奈特直到他真的快要窒息了才放开。容他激烈的换气，然后说：“趴下，让我舔你。”  
他说得太直接了，盖文一下子没明白，迷迷糊糊的被摁在浴缸边缘，接着他感觉到自己的屁股被抬出水面，有人在摸他的臀尖大腿和后腰。  
他明白了，顺着那双手主动配合的撅起了屁股，让双腿跨稳，奈特替他调整和纠正了几个位置。让他记住那个富有性吸引力的受方应该摆出的姿势，接着，似乎是对于这个标准的骚货姿势的奖励，盖文得到了RK900美妙的肛吻。  
当这段奖励结束的时候，盖文感觉自己啥也没学会，他脑子里一片空白，浑身发痒发软，叫嚣着某种渴望，而心脏也没有停止疾跳，他只知道奈特架起了他的胳膊。  
“盖文，你有认真在感觉和记忆吗？”奈特搂住他。“我们该出去了，接下去是床上的部分。”  
人类下意识的点点头。被半抱半扛的弄到了卧室。他在大床上被擦干。然后分开双腿，让奈特填入他的身体上方的空间。


	32. Chapter 32

奈特在盖文的嘴里小幅度的抽插几下，然后说：“你在模仿？”  
盖文顿时就把安卓的塑料几把吐出来，表情就像是考试作弊被抓的时候那样。  
奈特略歪着头观察他，说：“这很聪明。你找到了捷径。”  
盖文简直要恼羞成怒，他用手背擦了擦自己嘴角的粘液：“我还能怎样呢？照着你的方法来总是没错的。不过你好像不那么在乎镜头感。”  
奈特说：“是的，镜头不会在我脸上停留太久。接着你可以戏弄一下前端最敏感的地方，别用牙齿就行，尝试一切。感受它，吞咽它，当做一道甜品。”  
盖文想：“说得简单，就算要把它当做棒棒糖，我从小到大也没吃过这么巨大的棒棒糖好吗？上帝，为什么在耶利哥的影片里，受都那么熟练以及习惯呢？我要练习多少次才能像那些家伙那样？！”  
那种熟悉的撂挑子的抑郁情绪又出现了，在盖文总是不走运之后，他养成了一种糟糕的轻易放弃的习惯，当被老板辱骂，被顾客投诉，以及因为下雨没有按时送到披萨的时候。  
他就干脆逃避和放弃。  
因为那显然比较轻松。  
“记得我舔你的时候吗？盖文，你很享受，而且动情了。虽然你只跟姑娘上床，是什么让你动情？回忆一下。”奈特问。  
“想想上一次我们配合有多好，多么自然而流畅。我的程序运行让我愉悦而舒适，你的每一次呻吟都是对我的肯定。你瞧，你也可以。”奈特不疾不徐的低语。  
盖文看着面前这张俊俏精致的脸，想起他怎样以一个完美的角度吐出他红彤彤的几把，然后从下往上望向他的样子，那双灰色的，看似冷漠却极度诱惑的眼珠。那薄唇，以及不可思议的鼻梁。他好似已经进行了最完善计划的深思和审视的暗示。  
那个表情可以杀死圣人，让抹大拉的马利亚失去信仰重新成为荡妇。  
“哦，假如这是程序的话，那么创造这程序的家伙是魔鬼吗？”  
盖文突然发现了为什么奈特会成为耶利哥的头牌，他或许不只是因为型号最新以及最昂贵。而是他时时刻刻散发出的矛盾的性诱惑。他懂得利用自己的美貌和冷漠来挑逗。那绝对是刻意的。  
盖文突然有种跃跃欲试的感觉，如果自己能让安卓动情呢？——这么说不太合理，应该说，让安卓在自己的程序界面上给他一个高高的分值呢？明明人类发明了安卓，游戏规则是人类定下的。他收回目光，小心握住奈特沉甸甸而温热的玩意儿的底部，再次红着脸凑上去，汗水已经浸湿了他的鬓角和邋遢的胡茬，但又让这张脸显得更为湿润而色情。  
安卓是个很好的教具，因为他们不会为难于长时间勃起或者射精后的平台期。  
当盖文想要重复练习的时候，那根人造的几把总是全程配合，没有任何异味和软掉的可能。而舌头总能接触到最饱满壮观的弧度，也总能被铃口流出的润滑剂帮助到。让这根看起来巨大的玩意儿轻易的被吞到根部。奈特看着人类，就像主人看着自己的猫咪用心的在自己大腿上踩奶一样。目光温柔且带着兴味盎然。  
盖文惊讶的发现自己确实没有觉得太恶心，刚开始吞进去那片刻，内心有点纠结和抑郁，仿佛自尊心的小黑板上被粉笔画上去一道，但随着他专注于模仿，他就没那么难受了，盖文心里逐渐平静下来。帮助他练习的这个安卓，他们应该都不会对人类有啥成见的，比如天生淫荡，是个下贱的屁精之类。他们比较关心能不能教会自己，这确实是挺好的。  
于是直到盖文嘴巴下颌开始酸痛，他的下颌被托起来，然后安卓给了他一个奖励的吻。  
“可以了，你一定累了，你做的相当好，已经很习惯了，但别急于一时。我们来开发你更为缺乏经验的后面，盖文。”安卓的语气虽然依然很平静，但盖文总觉得似乎比刚才还要低沉沙哑一些。仿佛安卓也会疲惫似得。他的声线里还有一点急切催促的意思，不知何故。


	33. Chapter 33

奈特在盖文的嘴里小幅度的抽插几下，然后说：“你在模仿？”  
盖文顿时就把安卓的塑料几把吐出来，表情就像是考试作弊被抓的时候那样。  
奈特略歪着头观察他，说：“这很聪明。你找到了捷径。”  
盖文简直要恼羞成怒，他用手背擦了擦自己嘴角的粘液：“我还能怎样呢？照着你的方法来总是没错的。不过你好像不那么在乎镜头感。”  
奈特说：“是的，镜头不会在我脸上停留太久。接着你可以戏弄一下前端最敏感的地方，别用牙齿就行，尝试一切。感受它，吞咽它，当做一道甜品。”  
盖文想：“说得简单，就算要把它当做棒棒糖，我从小到大也没吃过这么巨大的棒棒糖好吗？上帝，为什么在耶利哥的影片里，受都那么熟练以及习惯呢？我要练习多少次才能像那些家伙那样？！”  
那种熟悉的撂挑子的抑郁情绪又出现了，在盖文总是不走运之后，他养成了一种糟糕的轻易放弃的习惯，当被老板辱骂，被顾客投诉，以及因为下雨没有按时送到披萨的时候。  
他就干脆逃避和放弃。  
因为那显然比较轻松。  
“记得我舔你的时候吗？盖文，你很享受，而且动情了。虽然你只跟姑娘上床，是什么让你动情？回忆一下。”奈特问。  
“想想上一次我们配合有多好，多么自然而流畅。我的程序运行让我愉悦而舒适，你的每一次呻吟都是对我的肯定。你瞧，你也可以。”奈特不疾不徐的低语。  
盖文看着面前这张俊俏精致的脸，想起他怎样以一个完美的角度吐出他红彤彤的几把，然后从下往上望向他的样子，那双灰色的，看似冷漠却极度诱惑的眼珠。那薄唇，以及不可思议的鼻梁。他好似已经进行了最完善计划的深思和审视的暗示。  
那个表情可以杀死圣人，让抹大拉的马利亚失去信仰重新成为荡妇。  
“哦，假如这是程序的话，那么创造这程序的家伙是魔鬼吗？”  
盖文突然发现了为什么奈特会成为耶利哥的头牌，他或许不只是因为型号最新以及最昂贵。而是他时时刻刻散发出的矛盾的性诱惑。他懂得利用自己的美貌和冷漠来挑逗。那绝对是刻意的。  
盖文突然有种跃跃欲试的感觉，如果自己能让安卓动情呢？——这么说不太合理，应该说，让安卓在自己的程序界面上给他一个高高的分值呢？明明人类发明了安卓，游戏规则是人类定下的。他收回目光，小心握住奈特沉甸甸而温热的玩意儿的底部，再次红着脸凑上去，汗水已经浸湿了他的鬓角和邋遢的胡茬，但又让这张脸显得更为湿润而色情。  
安卓是个很好的教具，因为他们不会为难于长时间勃起或者射精后的平台期。  
当盖文想要重复练习的时候，那根人造的几把总是全程配合，没有任何异味和软掉的可能。而舌头总能接触到最饱满壮观的弧度，也总能被铃口流出的润滑剂帮助到。让这根看起来巨大的玩意儿轻易的被吞到根部。奈特看着人类，就像主人看着自己的猫咪用心的在自己大腿上踩奶一样。目光温柔且带着兴味盎然。  
盖文惊讶的发现自己确实没有觉得太恶心，刚开始吞进去那片刻，内心有点纠结和抑郁，仿佛自尊心的小黑板上被粉笔画上去一道，但随着他专注于模仿，他就没那么难受了，盖文心里逐渐平静下来。帮助他练习的这个安卓，他们应该都不会对人类有啥成见的，比如天生淫荡，是个下贱的屁精之类。他们比较关心能不能教会自己，这确实是挺好的。  
于是直到盖文嘴巴下颌开始酸痛，他的下颌被托起来，然后安卓给了他一个奖励的吻。  
“可以了，你一定累了，你做的相当好，已经很习惯了，但别急于一时。我们来开发你更为缺乏经验的洞穴，盖文。”安卓的语气虽然依然很平静，但盖文总觉得似乎比刚才还要低沉沙哑一些。仿佛安卓也会疲惫似得。他的声线里还有一点急切催促的意思，不知何故。


	34. Chapter 34

34-

盖文-里德认为一个安卓应该不懂得什么是情欲，他们只是有个既定的模仿程序，尽管模控生命再三的在广告宣传片里标榜自己的人工智能算法已经很接近人类了，但盖里里德不至于迷信这一套。

他还是坚定的把机器当做机器来看待。

比如现在，他被一台机器摁在床铺上，大张双腿搁在对方的大腿上，然后对方正托起他的下半身，并打算把他的塑胶几把捅进来，这场面应该是无比淫亵而令人难堪的，假如这是一个人类男人的话，盖文会有种自己正在跟人一夜情约炮的错觉，或者更糟糕的，像是在出卖自己。

但现在，由于安卓那么平静又专注，盖文的心情比较接近正在被健身教练指导正确锻炼姿势的免费体验课会员。他深呼吸，在RK900被无数专家调试过的温言安抚下尽量放松，他想或许那会很痛，据说是很疼的，毕竟安卓的尺寸没什么讨价还价的余地。

但实际上的感觉更为奇特。

他能够感觉那无限逼真的肉感抵在他脆弱的入口上，那儿被涂抹和挤压了足够多的润滑剂。那乳白色的润滑剂是公司送的新员工礼盒里的，跟安卓提供的润滑剂稍有不同。它带着足够的荷尔蒙麝香味来诱导安卓无法提供的火热挑逗，又提供了一些可以作用于人类粘膜的兴奋物质，让人类更好的享受肉体的愉快体验，而且它和安卓的体液是可以相融的。

于是盖文感受到了加倍的湿滑和顺利，有什么巨大的玩意儿充满了威胁的压迫他，而他没有想抵抗，只是战战兢兢的等待。他看着安卓的脸，奈特目不转睛的看着他。数据在工作界面上频繁刷新着，包括人类的每一声喘息。他所有微妙的表情都被录了下来，尽收于RK900庞大的信息处理库中。

“会有疼痛的感觉吗？”冷静的声音问。

盖文喘息着说：“你可以悠着点用力……我想我还行。”尽管额头涨红，喘息急促犹如溺水，但盖文里德是这么倔强，即使在这种时候，他还努力的维持自己“从容不迫应对自如”的基本态度，他现在最担心的事情居然是被安卓捅进去如果太疼而发出惨叫的话，会不会太丢脸了。

所以——他告诉自己，无论多疼，不要尖叫。

 

但下一刻，他突然感觉到那双抓住他的手在用力固定自己，而一个巨大的火热的，滑腻的玩意以一个缓慢而不容置疑的速度撬开了他。

他顿时就失控的呻吟一声，仿佛很吃惊。但他没有惨叫，因为确实没那么疼。

就是那玩意实在太大了，他感觉自己快要被撑到裂开。是的——他相信或许再差一点他要就要被撕开了，或许这只是错觉，不值得大惊小怪的。

人类的隐忍鼓励了安卓，在列表上，他的心跳，他的脉搏，他的呼吸。以及他喉咙中呻吟的高低错落。他没有软下来的阴茎，他无力收缩的括约肌，他被拉扯的粘膜和被撑开的柔软的内脏。

盖文-里德，一个人类。有趣的是，奈特进入过很多人类的躯体，他却从来没有像此刻这么专注于感觉他的一切反应，以及望进他的浓稠蜂蜜色的瞳孔中，安卓似乎想要寻找界面上没有的数据。

在工作角落有个怪异的图标在闪烁，像是一个警告符号。

在他三年前解救人质任务的时候出现过。

奈特没怎么在乎它。

反而俯下身，和人类唇舌相接，因为他的动作，他的S1配件进入的更深了，而盖文发出低低的痛苦抽气声，可是他没有喊停也没有喊痛。

那对刚刚被开发的人类来说确实太过头了，可是确实没有弄伤他，润滑剂松弛了他的括约肌让他不至于被撑裂或者撕开，安卓完全进入了，并停下来等待人类适应。

被顶到身体深处的感觉让盖文简直无法呼吸，他在安卓身下一边被吻一边哽咽，他想要说点什么，但又觉得被插入的这个时刻，说什么都很丢脸，所以他一改往日聒噪，反而几乎是沉默安静的承受着。

一场轻缓的唇舌嬉戏之后，安卓好奇地看着他，说：“如果觉得不行，请随时说出来，我会停下的。”

盖文眼眶都红了，他一边抽气一边说：“别太快，但你……你可以按照规矩来。”

安卓想：“不，按照规矩来，你会哭出来的，你需要更多快乐。或许快乐也接近痛苦，但不是痛苦本身。”

他想要给他肉体能带来的最愉悦的高潮，这种动机成为了前导算法，充盈在系统中，执行起来也很顺利。

安卓十分清楚自己可以做到，他知道盖文的前列腺的精准位置也已经通过扫描和数据收集了解到他直肠所有的G点位置。分成好几个区域，以S1能够碰触摩擦拧搅的范畴尽可能的引发人类的快感，而看盖文突然睁大的眼睛，颤抖的身体以及无法克制的呻吟叫喊，他的肉体确实是容易被唤起和享受到的。

过了片刻，盖文开始求饶，他喃喃地说着胡话，类似：“不，够了，这太多了。不能再多了。”可是其中似乎并没有特别强烈的需要停止的意愿。在精细算法中，安卓会将这类词汇和情绪表达都归类到正面意愿，出于谨慎考虑，奈特以几个小幅度的动作为缓冲，停下了片刻，

 

“好的，那么换个姿势。”安卓很好说话，一点儿也不严苛。

盖文终于松了口气，因为那大家伙从自己直肠里退了出去，他敢说刚才那几个深入的肏干里，那根东西简直要捅进他的结肠了。

他胯下湿淋淋一片，洞口带出的粘液占满了他的屁股，并随着动作流下他的大腿，他被翻过来，然后肚子下面垫了枕头。他想要说什么但是被摁在枕头上，接着安卓从后面进入了他，这一次依然很深，他另外一些地方被戳到了，并似乎被填得更加满，这不对，他身体里应该只有那么一点空间，他不该让安卓的塑胶几把再滑进来，他不能插到这么深，他的塑料睾丸都要塞进来了，该死，换了一个姿势，安卓也像是换了一种肏干他的程序，奈特开始不间断的以一个快速的节奏抽插，安卓的肉体拍打在他屁股上，那令人羞耻的啪啪声十分富有刺激性，盖文闷在枕头里企图隐忍，但没成功，很快他就开始放声喊叫。这太多了，太超过了。但好像又很刺激，他开始体会到上帝给人类的另外一份馈赠，那种似乎比起发泄更像是承受的连绵不断的快乐。他鲜明的感觉到自己体内有个极乐的开关，它就在那儿，当被野蛮的按动的时候，他就被抛向了天际。

安卓的亲吻洒在他的脖子和肩背上，舔过他的颈椎，他的手掌握住那被汗湿而滑腻腻且饱满的屁股，把深邃的臀缝掰开，让人类的肉洞完全露出来，随着肏干带出的润滑液仿佛怎么都流不干净，大量的湿淋淋的液体不断的随着激烈的肏干而涌出来，而那承受太多的洞口似乎放弃了抵抗，松软得像是已经屈服，兜不住任何流出来的东西。水渍在他胯下流淌，甚至飞溅到他大腿上，床单已经湿透，水声和肉声混合他那随着对方插入而失控变调的呻吟一同占满了房间。

盖文羞耻极了，理智告诉他那是因为安卓那混蛋塑胶老二肯定是想怎么分泌体液都可以，而且他被挤进去太多润滑剂了，所以这不是他的洞自己要湿淋淋软绵绵像个被完全干熟的荡妇的阴道，这完全是安卓的错……

但很快他没法仔细进行逻辑思考，太多的肉体感觉超载了他的其他感想。他彻底沉迷进了那种感觉，随波逐流，安卓又换了一个姿势，这一次盖文不再说什么了，他只是在喘气。

他大张着腿，极度暴露的承受安卓的摆弄，他觉得自己才比较像个安卓，一个性爱玩偶，被支配和使用。

对方在他身上尽情的享乐而他已经忘记学习或者记录什么，他现在忘乎所以，满脑子的想得到更多的快感，或者射出来，但射出来的欲望出乎意料的没那么强烈，他的注意力完全被安卓的老二给吸引了。又过了一阵，他坐在安卓身上，安卓扶着他的屁股，对他吩咐：“动一动，盖文，你得掌握这个姿势。靠自己寻找最舒服的地方。”

这是一个标准的骑乘位，盖文在鼓励中开始动他的屁股，生涩的接过主导权。但他体力已经不够了，没几下就停了，然后扭动着腰，仿佛等待着谁来救命一样小声喘息。

安卓体谅的让他侧躺，接着从筋疲力尽的人类后面再次进入，疲惫和无休止承欢后的麻木，让盖文有些意识恍惚，但就在这种到达极限的时候又一次被填满，被超过限度的操弄，高潮又显得更为蔓延广阔，仿佛没有边际没有止境一样。

盖文想说——这就够了，不能再多了，就像他在之前的那几次要求的，他可以停下的，安卓说他会停下，但他到底有没有确切的表达过要求，盖文已经不太记得了。

至于到底有没有射精，这种事他更不记得了，那可能不是过于要紧的事，他只能感觉到那仿佛要将他永恒钉上十字架的快感的源泉。

他的射精确实在最后，在安卓怜爱呵护的掌心里，当时盖文的屁股紧紧的挤压那根塑料阴茎，而安卓配合着射在里面，以安卓的仿生精液配方来说，热度比人类的高而量多，足够令人类粘膜感觉到，因此羞耻感也就加倍了。

盖文缩起整个身体，躺在安卓包裹住他的怀中，他吐出炽热的呼吸，眼角湿润，嘴巴微微张开，双眼无神的看着前方，几乎没有了聚焦。

“我不会软下来，你想保持这样一会儿么？在高潮过后含着，会让快感持续下去。这种体验应该是很舒适的。”安卓在他耳边说。

盖文完全无法发表意见，他只是微微抽搐着身体和后穴，喘息着，思维一片空白。

而安卓搂紧他，没有主动软下来，而是选择放在人类的身体里，堵住了他的仿生精液和润滑剂。

他当然清楚人类此刻的感觉，他希望盖文能适应这种被彻底侵犯和占领的感觉。

这是观众喜欢的，而他需要重复体验并充分理解的部分。

或者这只是借口，只是因为被钉在仿生阴茎上不知所措的人类实在太惹人怜爱了，所以安卓决定多搂一会儿。直到他饱受惊吓又疲惫颤栗的呼吸平缓。当人类体力恢复了一点儿，他或许会挣扎着把自己从S1配件上艰难的拔下来，这也是他需要主动练习的部分。

不得不说，盖文里德做得很好，就像安卓预想的一样。


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35  
盖文第二天才终于从这场教学造成的各种后遗症下面恢复过来。  
他带着一些轻微的吻痕，以及屁股上开始散成零星状态的淤血，在客厅里发呆。  
而RK900则出去替他的老板办事，把一张课程备忘录留给了他，上面是安卓特有的犹如印刷体的亲笔手写。  
盖文在这时候就特别佩服安卓这种高科技玩意儿，他们对于这类事情似乎态度非常平静，比人类遭受的情感冲击小得多，当盖文自己挣扎着从那根不会软下来的塑料几把上下来，他简直想死。  
当然，这只是打个比方，他没太多时间审视自己是不是非常失态，涕泪横流，被肏得像坨烂泥。  
他被安卓抱起来送进浴室妥帖的洗刷，带回去睡觉，就差唱摇篮曲了。  
奈特为了防止盖文过度尴尬，甚至企图跟他聊天，但盖文用装睡拒绝。  
安卓明知道他的呼吸和脉搏不是在睡觉，依然替他关了灯。  
这确实对于新人来说是一个强烈的初体验，安卓没有留情面的使用了他，并给了他一个基准线。  
无论是刚开始尝试同性性爱的盖文里德，还是刚开始学习性爱表演经验的甜蜜盖里都很清楚，这将是他必须学会承受和配合的内容。  
RK900不肯透露自己是怎样对盖文展开教学的，李奥笑嘻嘻的使劲儿纠缠但奈特毫不动摇。他就是不肯给视频资料，哪怕是李奥借口导演需要灵感素材。  
马库斯用谈公事的态度跟他聊了聊教学进度。  
“比你想象的好。”奈特对马库斯说。“他喜欢性爱，在努力适应。他拥有一些良好的品质，在最终你会发现。”  
马库斯耐心的等待奈特继续评述，但出乎意料的，奈特没有向他汇报细节。这跟平时商量工作的基调绝不相同。  
李奥则兴趣盎然地跟奈特讨论起了剧本细节，比起毫无发言权的新人，头牌签约的时候选择权更大，尤其是目前刚换合约，奈特作为本部新作的攻役，非但有拒绝的权利，也有挑选导演的权利。

与此同时，盖文拿着那份手写的课程备忘录看着上面的留言。  
“修复药膏能迅速恢复你的粘膜损伤，所以下午请继续进行单人练习，道具在蓝色房间的A-002G储物柜里。它们将帮助你适应和加深记忆。”  
盖文瞥了一眼桌上的药膏，那昂贵的生物修复粘合剂还真是如传说里的好用，耶利哥的派头，  
他在冰箱里找到了午饭心不在焉的吃饱之后，走到了属于RK900的休息间。  
他不知道怎么进去，但一道扫描扫过他的脸，门禁就开了。  
盖文尴尬的撇嘴，走进去寻找A-002G，还没等他找到，一个储物柜就去取设备化的光滑墙面上弹了出来。  
盖文看到里面放着的东西。顿时额头青筋暴起，有点难堪。  
但很快，他深呼吸几下，认真看备忘录。  
他其实在这之前已经见识过了，耶利哥有自己的玩具生产线，玩具的式样也是推陈出新。  
在柜子里躺着的跳蛋尺寸不算太大，很体贴的配合了盖文刚开苞的菊花。样子都中规中矩，没有特别奇葩为难人的设计。而旁边放着的巨大假阳具显得有点狰狞，盖文尽量忽视它，  
比起来更色情的应该是那条“道具穿戴专用的情趣内裤”。它材质相当特殊，但看起来又很淫荡邪恶，有固定假阳具的底座，还有几个配件，比如生化材料的尿道锁和针对阳具的记忆胶质贞操笼，说明书上写的很明白，这是为了让长时间穿戴道具的使用者感到舒适和安全，不会因为活动而导致滑出，且又不会因为摩擦造成疼痛。而如有必要，在游戏中，它还能确保自愿的射精管理和排泄管理。  
还真是很周到呢。  
盖文狠狠敲了一记墙壁，扭头出去冷静。  
他在沙发上纠结了好一阵，搓了搓脸，老老实实再次回到了抽屉旁。  
抽屉再次打开，新人沉默片刻，开始解裤带。  
又过了一会儿，盖文把休息室的地板弄得湿乎乎的，润滑液滴得满地狼藉，而跳蛋总算进去了，他以很小心谨慎的态度，把情趣内裤穿到腿上，忽略上面为硅胶几把设置的底座，往上拉，这玩意儿的材质果然非常亲肤，且不妨碍行动，却牢牢的贴住肉洞出口，不会让跳蛋有机会滑出来，盖文干脆放弃了他的睡裤，一瘸一拐的回到客厅沙发，光着腿坐下，由于周围没人，所以他也就不在意自己那难看的姿势了，他尽量让自己舒服，那颗跳蛋不怎么大，他开始并没感觉很糟糕，就是有点异物感，接着他看看手里的遥控器，下定决心打开它。  
于是盖文在沙发上扭动了片刻，尝试了三四种不同的震动方式，终于确定自己的直肠不喜欢它。或许是没有对准位置的缘故，总之除了一点怪异的胀痛感和震动的瘙痒之外，盖文只是坐立不安，可能是太紧张的缘故，他甚至没硬。  
他好容易才把沾满润滑剂的跳蛋弄出来，期间还差点再次弄伤自己的括约肌。  
接着他回到抽屉前观察那个更具有挑战性的东西，假几把的形状让盖文感觉很眼熟，虽然这样想很下流，但盖文忍不住想：“无论是尺寸，器官特征，弯曲弧度——都很像我昨天舔了很久的那根吧？安卓的制式尺寸吗？耶利哥用了RK900型号的倒模做的？但为什么非要做成蓝色而不是肉色呢，为了跟装在他胯下的有所区分吗？”  
这个念头一旦出现，盖文就切实的被自己弄得耳根充血，他难堪地想起了一切。  
包括RK900托住他的下颌，对正在给机器口交的他说：“你在模仿？”  
以及安卓插在人类被射得一塌糊涂的肉洞里，不让那些人造精液流出来的场面。  
那根东西射完了可以继续硬着，抵在他痉挛的体内，塞满了他的身体，让人类通过粘膜感觉到它的每一寸起伏。  
——现在，安卓写了备忘录，希望我复习这种感觉。  
盖文拿起它。不知为何，把它拿在手里，让这根玩具显得更加巨大了。  
盖文甚至很疑惑，昨晚假如是这种尺寸的话，自己到底是怎么把它吞进去的，这违法了自然法则。他应该痛哭流涕，血流成河才对。  
“这就是为什么需要复习吗？”人类手里握着假几把，开始沉思。  
这是很严肃的沉思，关系到盖文职业生涯的开端，他应该具备把这根玩意毫不费力吃下去的素质，才有机会变成色情片明星不是吗？  
所以他应该试试看，没有那个机器的协助，他一个人也可以做到才对。


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36  
奈特跟李奥正在说话，突然他额头上的LED转动了一下。  
他蹙了蹙眉，发现是家里的智能电视机被打开了，有人用了投射功能，以便在占满墙壁的大屏幕上播放内容，而播放的内容是耶利哥的一部比较新的SOLO短片，金发的赛门，比起康纳来，赛门可以说已经算个资深了，是个温顺明亮的甜心型受方，而跟外表不同的是，他在表演方面很放得开。  
只用了一秒，奈特就明白了到底发生了什么，他调用了智能电视的摄像头权限看到了正趴在沙发上半个屁股和大腿都被润滑剂搞湿透的人类学徒。  
盖文面红耳赤的看着画面，努力学习如何把一根假阳具顺利塞进自己的后穴。由于确定房间没人，可能也并没有特别考虑到摄像头问题，盖文里德大张着腿，肆无忌惮的把他的肉洞袒露出来，以方便他自己折腾。  
场面真够香艳，以至于奈特的LED灯都转得有点迟滞了。  
但RK900神色如常，他对李奥说：“稍后再谈，我得回去了。”  
李奥大为奇怪：“怎么了，是因为盖文吗？”  
“对。”奈特屏蔽李奥的聒噪，拿起外套就走。  
马库斯把李奥拎住后脖领拽回来：“你看起来想要跟他上楼。”  
“难道不行吗？我去看看发生什么了。”李奥毫无忌惮，理所当然的说。  
马库斯朝他摇摇头。李奥只能作罢。他很听话，只限于安卓兄长。  
奈特上楼回到自己的豪华套间，进门声顿时惊动了沙发上的人。  
盖文正保持一个艰难的姿势，一时间根本无法做什么掩饰。  
他手忙脚乱的趴在那儿，屁股里还有半截假阳具，盖文以为自己屁股里那么多的润滑剂，那东西一定立刻会掉出来，但居然卡住了。他尴尬地缩到沙发一角，没摸到自己的裤子，抓过一个抱枕遮住自己光溜溜的裸体。  
他把裤子丢在太远的地方了。上衣也脱掉了，左边大腿上还挂着那条情趣内裤。  
“看来你在练习。”  
“不正是你要求的吗？别看我，我只是……我只是……练习！你出去！”  
但安卓朝他走过来。  
盖文惊恐地往后缩，但他已经在沙发的角落了。  
“练习，这很好，不要因为我回来了就放弃。”奈特走到他身边，“疼吗？”安卓一如既往的情绪平静，完全不带任何调侃和嘲笑的意味。  
盖文抬头看着高大的安卓，开始眼神飘忽语无伦次，更高的抬起靠枕：“呃……你别看。”盖文语无伦次，不知该怎么回答，“你让我自己单独练习的！”

“别弄伤自己，盖文。”安卓说。“别心急。”  
安卓的脸离得很近，没有呼吸却有体温，薄唇近在咫尺，好像要吻上来，几乎不会有特别生动的表情的安卓，反而总是带给盖文一种安抚的疗效。  
盖文咬了咬嘴唇：“我不疼……就是……有点累了。”  
他看着面无表情的安卓教导者，僵持了两秒，“你……你能帮帮我吗……”  
安卓伸手揽住盖文汗湿的腰，并滑下那肉鼓鼓的屁股，摸到了跟自己的S1配件大小，尺寸都别无二致的假阳具。  
“尝试了多久？”  
“一个小时之前……开始……”盖文撇了撇嘴，一脸无奈，“其实，我刚打算放弃。”  
——体力很快在各种尝试之后耗光，现在估计腿软而且肩膀手臂因为保持同一个姿势而疼痛。因此会想要放弃。  
RK900感觉到人类的态度转变，他现在似乎已经不那么排斥安卓了，会主动说出诉求。  
“我会帮你的。盖文。”安卓说。

于是片刻之后，RK900半裸着，躺在沙发上，他身上骑着因为动情和紧张而皮肤潮红的人类，盖文往下坐，在安卓光洁修长的手指抓握下控制自己的角度，并感受那坚挺的东西顶在自己括约肌上的感觉。他腾出一只手，在轻声细语的指导下扶着安卓的S1配件，主动的收缩屁眼，容纳它的进入。  
这一次很顺利，顺利得让盖文有点吃惊，那玩意随着润滑剂毫无阻碍的滑动进来，仿佛那里本来就有个严丝合缝的位置给它呆着，多一点儿都不行了，是的，盖文确定这一点，他呼出一口灼热的呼吸，心里想着：“或许这是设计好的，看起来很巨大，而人类刚好能吃下。”——之前为什么不行，可能确实是没找对方式。  
出于对科技的敬畏，盖文认定现在他的练习上了正轨。  
接着，他开始按照安卓的教导，以舒服的角度扭动腰。他趴在了安卓恒温的完美的，肉感逼真的胸膛上，开始扭动，手往下抚慰自己，额头摩擦安卓的胸膛和肩窝。  
而奈特鼓励他，让他寻找快乐，并且不要吝啬他的声音。  
起初只是粗喘和细小的闷哼，接着是一些仿佛嘀嘀咕咕的不满地呜咽，过了一阵，安卓也配合着与人类贴合，耸动，进而激烈的抽插起来，水声啧啧，肉体摩擦，人类颤抖着被安卓填满，并被鼓励不断找到迎合的位置和节奏。盖文的呻吟随着他主动的寻找而逐渐变得大方起来。  
他喉咙间不经意的滚出几句脏话，接着更多，那不断错落破碎，从舌尖喉底漏出的FUCK，不知是真的在骂人还是在描述他正在承受的事情本身。  
安卓看了看他，盖文昨天整个过程都过于安静，高潮的尖叫也完全是被逼出来的。而现在，他真正的习性又回来了。就像是跟自己较劲一样。  
安卓在人类的迷乱中抚摸盖文火烫的后颈，温柔的亲吻他的湿漉漉的发顶，感受人类激烈的心跳和颤抖的肉体，并更激烈的操干他。人类在他的怀中就像是被融化的巧克力，正被搅拌为更为醇厚甜蜜的浆液，而奈特是第一个品尝到这份甜美的，他很高兴自己是。


	37. Chapter 37

#900Gavin##底特律变人#「高尚影片」part37

Part 37  
李奥半夜还在熬夜修改剧本，奋笔疾书下，眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，全然没注意到钟点。  
而监护人马库斯从后面伸过手，很干脆的把他的投射智脑关了。  
李奥回头：“甜心~~~~你想干嘛？”  
马库斯没有笑，只是看着他：“已经很晚了，而且明天还有一天的拍摄。”  
“就因为明天要拍那一部重头戏了，所以我再修改一下细节。添上新的噱头……哦，你不想看看我们的头牌教学的成果嘛？盖里他学会了什么新东西~~~”  
马库斯容忍李奥凑近他的脸，到了可以轻易吻到他的距离，仿佛下一刻就要接触到了，但李奥垂下眼睛，笑嘻嘻地停住了：“但既然弄得差不多了，我应该放下工作陪一陪我寂寞的安卓哥哥。”  
“你去休息吧，李奥，我替你最后看一遍。”马库斯说，总裁穿着居家休闲装，轻柔的布料勾勒RK200性感的轮廓，李奥近乎猥琐地上下打量那轻薄的衣服下透露出的逼真的人类肌肤，但他清楚知道自己急色的扑过去也没什么结果——仿生人不是人类，他们又不会因为自己强行挑逗而勃起，他们不愿意自己啥都干不成，这点真令人烦恼。  
所以他仅仅是用手抚摸兄长那艺术品一样的脸，然后说：“我在床上等你。”  
这话说得欠揍而暧昧。不过马库斯早就习惯了，所以仅仅只是随意的应了一声。  
他仅仅用三分钟就完成了最后的修改和上传，然后写了工作邮件给明天相关人员。  
最后回到套间里的时候，李奥才刚躺倒，脚丫子露在外面，盖着一半的被子，李奥少爷依然还是很削瘦，跟半年前比丝毫没长肉，虽然数据上马库斯承认他体重和肌肉以及脂肪量都上升了，可是外观上不怎么明显，接近床边，马库斯伸手摸了摸那光裸的脚丫子，摸到一手冰冷。  
他恒温的手掌估摸了一下这体温，认为李奥应该穿上袜子再睡，或者调高室温，但两者李奥都没做。马库斯调高了室温，躺到李奥身边。  
李奥那被红冰掏空的身体恢复很慢，所幸的是，李奥还很年轻，他也有足够的金钱支持康复，所以只要停止全方位的糟蹋自己，他就会像卡尔庭院里的日本竹子那样野蛮生长，并肆无忌惮的张牙舞爪。  
李奥凑过来，抱住他。这很奇怪，虽然仿生人无法挑逗，但仿生人并不抗拒人类的肢体接触，哪怕是像马库斯那样拽的要死的家伙。李奥确认了一下手感，心想：“多好啊。”他的手往下移动，然后被马库斯抓住了：“安静的睡。”  
“好吧。”李奥改变了姿势，他把脸凑到马库斯的胸膛边枕着他，听到了隐约的，核心泵运送蓝血的微弱响动，就像人类的心跳，或者子宫中羊水的声音，那令人安心。  
而在李奥戒断红冰的过程中，在他无限接近濒死，想要放弃自己无聊虚假的人生的时候，听到的那种声音，它似乎永远不会改变节奏，李奥拿脸蹭了蹭，然后闭上眼，手也不乱摸了，就放在离腹股沟还有一段距离的腹肌上，就像是一种不怀好意的预约，但无关紧要，哪怕是在马库斯待机的时候，李奥想要做什么，S1配件的程序也是锁死的，所以李奥得到的是个活色生香的大号抱枕，而他勉强满意了。  
直到监控中人类的体征都证明他确实睡着了，马库斯依然保持着姿势，让李奥舒服的进入梦乡，他不像人类伴侣会因为四肢麻木而需要换姿势，这保证了李奥可以睡着。但李奥睡着了之后，人类可并没有那么老实，李奥时不时的换姿势，远离马库斯，但过了一会儿又像是在寻找什么一样，靠了过来。马库斯伸开手臂揽住他，接纳和照顾人类是安卓的天性，马库斯在卡尔去世后一直在对抗这种天性，而他大多数时候做到了，只有李奥似乎让他的抗拒有点程序错误但不严重，马库斯非常清楚这可能是卡尔的血亲带来的衍生权限造成的困扰，但又觉得这不会影响他的决策，所以顺其自然。他对卡尔有责任，因此对李奥也有。  
有时候他又会想起卡尔的抚摸，李奥抚摸他脸的习惯跟他的父亲如出一辙，或许也因此，马库斯不怎么能拒绝这种亲昵。  
在年轻人类毫无节操的往他的S1配件或者甚至是S2配件摸索的时候，他想起或许年轻的，还没有残疾的卡尔就是这么一个家伙。精力旺盛，才华横溢，放荡不羁，奇思妙想，怪异的品味和神经质般的不安全感，他们的情感都有缺陷，都并不是特别饱满足够去爱的人类，只是卡尔经历的岁月让他成熟起来，成为一个真正的长者，甚至足以充当RK200原型机的父亲。连仿生人之父——那位尊敬的卡姆斯基先生，都对此啧啧称奇。当卡尔终于感觉自己可以去爱了，他却对已经长大成人的儿子产生了怯懦疏离，反而逃避一样的仰赖马库斯给予的亲情。马库斯认为这不公平，可是他不能代替卡尔做决定。  
直到卡尔溘然长逝，李奥则因为红冰过量而差点死掉。马库斯作为遗产监管人出于对自己的保护，首先不能让真正的合法继承人死掉，他开始了和李奥漫长的周旋，在医院重症看护的时候，私人医生给了很多糟糕的情报，马库斯真不知道李奥到底过的是什么日子，卡尔给了他母亲和他足够的钱，直到李奥染上了红冰，母亲去世了，李奥开始自暴自弃夜不归宿，被引诱。医生说他身上不只是有注射造成的炎症和感染，营养不良造成的衰弱问题，还有一些明显因为滥交而染上的性病。运气极好的不是艾滋病，而是可以治疗的那些。  
马库斯负责维护保养人类的身体，曼菲尔德的遗产继承人破碎的心灵不怎么容易拯救，马库斯甚至怀疑过李奥的求生欲。在人类最脆弱的时候，安卓监护人以兄长自居。有一段时间，李奥认为马库斯虐待，囚禁，折磨，压迫，控制他，该死的恶心反人类的行为，不过最终他被驯服，懂得服从，变得有点怕这个安卓。而当他摆脱了红冰的控制，终于开始像个正常人那么思考，他发现这个安卓是目前世界上唯一关心他的人，而且就继承权来说，他应该可以合法的继承父亲的所有遗产——包括父亲的安卓。  
吊儿郎当的少爷想明白情况，并因为那火辣，性感，时刻撩动他审美趣味和性取向的安卓兄长而心神不宁，欣然把一个人的烦恼变成了两个人的烦恼。  
马库斯看着李奥的睡脸，李奥也许算作卡尔留给他的一件棘手的礼物，他一直都很小心的对待。每晚人类倚靠他，听他血液流动的声音入睡的时候，他也可以听到人类的心跳。  
那颗年轻的心脏充满活力和热情，几乎能令马库斯感觉到滚烫的生命的热度，人类应该可以陪伴自己很长一段时间，这点令他满意。


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38

盖文还以为是耶利哥的片场，谁知道奈特却用自己的豪车送盖文到了一个郊区庄园别墅。  
对于财大气粗的耶利哥来说，租下这里的场地没什么困难的。  
盖文再次看到了早上传给他的剧本更新，骂了一声之后开始看修改重点。  
而RK900收到了工作邮件。  
据说古早时代拍这类片是没剧本的，就设定一下人物，台词不超过三句就成了。但时代在发展，什么事都要与时俱进，何况还是耶利哥这种出于高兴开的公司那风格就很不一样，几乎所有的成片都是具有故事背景和人物设定的。  
最可怕的是，因为耶利哥有钱雇佣编剧，而且李奥本人还果真有编导天赋。  
有人调侃过，他们应该去竞争的不是金草莓这种逗趣的奖项而是文艺电影节的奖项，把床戏删掉一半就成了。  
李奥听到这种言论有种被羞辱的感觉，他一直强调自己绝对绝对只喜欢色情，谁敢说他拍的片儿是文艺片他就跟谁急。  
马库斯对这种事不评价，他就负责满足李奥的需求和从耶利哥里发现赚钱的商机，不出意外的，在某个阴险狡诈冷血奸商监护人的运作下，耶利哥收支平衡，略有盈余，足够再买几个相关厂牌。  
盖文看看跟他一起下车的RK900，问道：“你也今天有通告吗?”  
“是的。”奈特说。  
他们并肩走入了预定拍摄地，现场已经架设好了灯光和悬浮机位，卡拉看到他们就迎了上去：“OK，就等你们了”  
盖文慢慢转头：“等等……今天我的对手搭档是……”  
奈特说：“是的。”  
盖文不知为何竟然有点松了口气，因为如果是奈特的话，应该不会遇到特别恶心令他无法接受的情况。但反过来又有点不爽—早就知道自己第一回下海当受方而面不改色的哄骗着耍自己玩吗?  
“我没有耍你的意思，只是如果早一点告诉你，你只会胡思乱想，更加紧张和无法放开。”安卓仿佛会读心术，在他身后低语道。  
盖文撇了撇嘴，随后被迎面扑过来的李奥捧着脸：“哦，我的小樱桃气色不错啊，吃得香睡得好，果然看起来饱满多了。”  
这把盖文可腻歪坏了，他狼狈挣扎避开李奥的骚扰，努力谈正事：“我确认一下今天的一号是……”  
“当然就是奈特了，盖文。是不是感觉很幸运！一般来说他这个头牌没有档期带新人，可是我认为你跟他很来电。为了捧你我下了血本，你要珍惜啊，盖里~~~”李奥说。  
盖文满头黑线。  
诺丝测试了一下位置上的打光，朝李奥报备。  
今天的主角盖里在一通必要的准备之后，躺到了预设的大床上，这是开场第一幕。  
盖里今天穿着黑色罩衫，质料是新科技弹力，因此很能勾勒身形但又看着十分舒适松软，这暗示了扮演角色的背景，那V字领口十分袒露，除了露出他性感的锁骨还露出了一点点胸毛和乳沟（虽然这东西不怎么明显），整个起居室也是成熟感的装修风格。  
看起来像是一个单身成功人士非常惬意自由的居所，后现代都市气息的傲慢感觉充斥其中，令李奥都很惊喜的是，盖文被卡拉打扮停当，往顶级埃及棉床单上一躺，立刻就有了“这里是我的地盘”的气场，这有点像是某种天性，盖文-里德在心安理得占领耶利哥头牌的顶层公寓的时候也没有表现出什么局促和不适应。他可不就很顺理成章的把那张昂贵的皮沙发弄得到处都是润滑剂而毫无愧疚么。  
他就像他平时在宿舍那样，咸鱼样摊在床边，手拿遥控器有点百无聊赖的样子。  
在宽松垂坠富有弹力的居家裤下，能够清楚看到大腿的肌肉轮廓，盖文有双很不错的长腿，他赤着脚，一条腿踩在床上，一条腿勾床沿，很充分的展露了他的身体条件。镜头并非叙事，而是审视玩赏，尽可能的服务观众，多角度展示盖里这件商品。  
而盖里随手把球幕立体电视转到了一部付费在线成人片。那是两个男人，一个是红色卷发的白人少年，一个则是黑得油光水亮的黑人青年。他们都身材妙曼皮肤光滑，搞得很火辣。盖里先生的表情开始兴奋，手往自己裤裆上移动。  
但就在这时候，有人给了他一个视讯邀请。  
盖里无奈地接了视讯，一张俊美的安卓面孔出现在镜头里，那是RK800康纳公事公办的探员脸。他申明自己是DPD专案组调查警探，想要上门拜访了解关于一个案子的情况，需要盖里先生协助。  
而盖里好事被打断，很不耐烦地说：“这件事我可帮不上忙，我不是嫌犯对吗？我完全可以不配合调查的，别来打扰我，我不想跟你们警察扯皮。”  
“你最近刚加入这个俱乐部，如果您提供的线索可以让我们尽快破案……”  
盖里冷淡道：“关我屁事。才不要。”  
他直接掐断通讯。接着球幕电视直接跳到了广告，盖里刚想要换台，就被广告画面吸引住了  
，这是一枚模控生命的新产品，SM1000完美伴侣型安卓，会满足主人一切性幻想。外貌和各种器官特征都可以订做。而经典款则可以在线速购，3小时底特律市区送货上门——此刻搭配的正好是送货镜头，居然是安卓自己按响门禁，穿着型号制服自我送货。  
只要主人用付款手机扫一下条形码签收就可以收货了，使用方便，上门的安卓会指导主人进行初始设置，比从实体专门店里挑选和领走要私密得多，而且还有两周时间的试用无理由退货服务，赶快点击购买，欲购从速，接下去30分钟是经典款特价时间，一个倒数计时出现，利用人类的紧迫心理。  
刚有了一点性致却只能在家看成人片的人类主角，看到广告露出了兴趣浓厚的表情。  
“虽然安卓警察很烦人，但是假如是性爱玩具倒是火辣极了。”盖里在镜头前说出了心路历程，确实，广告里那个经典款，长相跟刚才跟他通信的安卓七八分相似，只不过更为壮硕的样子，于是他瘫在床上，很随意的完成了购买流程，付了一笔巨款。  
在这里第一幕就完成了。  
盖文喘口气坐起来：“曼菲尔德先生，你一次都没打断我。台词念对了吗……”  
李奥说：“可以，差不多就行了。”  
反正应该拍的都安排上了——比如在上衣上隐约凸起的乳头，踩在埃及棉上的脚丫子，爬起来点击订购的时候那点儿领口的春光。谁在乎那个饥渴寂寞的盖里是不是有在尬演。而实际来说盖文演得还行。  
第二幕-门禁音响起，管家AI报告有访客。  
盖里打开监控，看到了穿着模控生命出厂制服的安卓正在门口。  
主角开始自言自语：“这么快就来了，都不到一小时。”  
他赤着脚穿过客厅（镜头顺便展示一下这个租金昂贵的漂亮拍摄场地，没有忘记扫到那个外面都日本竹子的，壮观的仿佛不存在的透明玻璃幕墙，这待会要用），盖里到门口收货，上下打量自己送自己过来的特价经典款。做工外貌确实挺令人满意，不是网骗：“耶利哥电视购物网？”  
“是的。请扫码。”安卓伸出手，一次性塑料手环上有条码。  
盖里不疑有他的扫码收货，背后有一辆黑色自动运货车于是施施然开走。  
盖里说：“进来吧。”安卓听话的进了屋。  
盖里把安卓带进客厅，他捧着安卓的脑袋，按照说明那样，盯着安卓紫灰色的眼眸，深情对视，气氛暧昧，但不要想歪，这是虹膜扫描确定权限，安卓的LED灯转动，暗示权限通过。  
“你好，主人，初次见面。”仿生人的声音低沉，“我是梦幻伴侣型安卓，型号名：SM1000编码900，请替我命名。”。  
盖里心不在焉，只顾上下打量：“奈特。就叫奈特。这无所谓，”人类一边嘟囔一边猥琐的伸手向下，隔着制服的裤裆，摸到了安卓那令人满意的尺寸和质感。  
“我都快等不及了。我的安卓几把。”


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39  
李奥欣喜的发现了盖文的转变，他在“禁酒令”时期还有些木讷的镜头感，现在变得很自然了。这归功于他对拍片环境的适应，不过动作和表情还有生涩的地方。  
李奥并没有停，他很乐意看到镜头下搭档们彼此引导。  
目前来说，盖文的饥渴演得比较像个买了昂贵的新咖啡机，爱不释手又不肯看说明书的家伙，但那也没什么关系，反正RK900那套跟模控伴侣型号很像又更贴身火辣的制服，大概能吸引更多视线。安卓完全顺从和纵容主人往他身上探索，并主动配合的拉开了领口，卸掉了塑料手环商品标签。然后慢慢的解开衬衣扣子。  
众所周知，耶利哥的戏服都是很容易脱卸的。所以他很快就脱掉了外套，盖里阻止了他，握住他正在脱衣服的手，然后笑着吩咐：“不不，我来，你不能剥夺我拆包装的乐趣，我的性爱玩偶。”  
虽然内心闪过无数吐槽，但还是把台词说了。盖文咽了口口水，然后开始以自己最随意，闲适自然的态度给安卓宽衣解带。奈特比他高一个头，他站着挺累的，于是一把将他推到了沙发上。  
李奥说：“很好，继续。”  
盖里跪在沙发上，确切的说，是安卓的大腿上，慢慢的解开了制服领带。领带上别着一张卡片。盖里看了看。  
“已消毒。拆封即可使用。”  
当他原文读了一遍之后，无论是盖里，还是正在扮演盖里先生的盖文，都有种莫名的兴奋。  
而这时候，一只手掌缠到了他的腰间。安卓灰色的眼睛正望着他：“需要我现在就勃起吗?主人。”  
盖里挑剔地打量了一下衣衫凌乱的安卓，手指在他胸口乱划：“哦，你会因为被抚摸性感带勃起吗？像人类那样。”  
“可以，您可以设置我的唤起程度，1-10。目前为1。”  
“那就到10好了。”盖里刷拉一下，把安卓的衬衫从他肩膀上扯下来。那美好犹如艺术品的上身完全袒露出来，那是人类可以想象的最完美的仿真艺术品之一，在极好的室内采光下熠熠生辉。盖里把他往后推到了沙发上。  
安卓坐倒在皮沙发里，没有挣扎，而盖里浪荡地骑在了他大腿上。  
盖里先生，这个在设定里有些傲慢的社会精英分子，非常满意安卓知情识趣的配合，他很清楚这是属于他的性爱玩具，比他在高级夜店里吊到的热辣帅哥更听话更容易控制，而且看起来也没那么蠢。  
盖里舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滚动，歪着脑袋继续欣赏他的玩具，满足地用手掌摩挲那饱满的胸膛，并用指尖揉搓那细小的，颜色比自己还要浅淡的肉珠。  
盖里声音挑逗地问：“有感觉吗？”  
安卓的LED灯转动，他认真的回答：“有。”  
盖里低头往安卓的裤裆看，惊奇的发现那里的变化：“哦，只是碰了几下。”  
“因为您提高了我的唤起度。”  
盖里坏笑着搂着安卓的脖子，凑过脸，对着他的鼻尖：“那如果我们湿吻呢？”  
“我会硬到流水。”安卓诚实的回答。  
盖里说：“机器也会流水吗？”  
“会从S1配件的铃口部位流出仿真前列腺液，也即人类可用的润滑剂。在接下去的性爱过程中，您会需要这个的。”安卓用那平静又温顺的语调回答，他的声线性感，毫无谄媚，那是被调试过，具有统御力和控制力，能够在谈判中掌握节奏，但也能让最下流的情话变得甜腻惑人的科学研究成果。  
而盖里靠近他，捧着他的脑袋，在安卓的LED灯上舔了一口，用黏腻的声音吩咐：“我希望你听到我的声音就开始硬，当我脱光你的时候，你就要准备好被我使用。我的安卓宝贝儿。”  
李奥其实比正在拍戏的两个认真的家伙要激动一点。他做了好几个很好和继续的手势。  
轮到盖里拆包装的戏码了，在这部分的拍摄里，不可能镜头太连贯。  
盖文尽力的用自己认为不太尴尬但又急切兴奋的姿势把非常配合的安卓剥光。他看到安卓里面穿的居然是双T的时候倒吸一口冷气。说真的他确实在看耶利哥作品的时候有看过这个。但实际在眼前又是另一回事了。在那完美的腹肌下面，深邃的人鱼线和光滑的鼠蹊部分，那弹性半透明的布料都包裹着安卓S1配件和附件，那是非常逼真，惟妙惟肖而富有质感弹性的仿真器官，盖文已经尝过这尺寸可观的配件的滋味。现在仅仅是看到它被包裹的样子，就让盖文咽了口口水，那是出于紧张，毕竟先于高潮的极乐快感之前的，是这个尺寸带给他括约肌的难忘的钝痛和仿佛下一刻就要撕裂的暴涨感觉，那也是很难忽略的。  
这种期待又兴奋，害怕又饥渴的表情，倒是非常合时宜的出现在了盖里的脸上。  
李奥爱死这个表情了。  
“先别脱内裤。”李奥吩咐。  
于是盖里停下来，现在他面前的是极近全裸的RK900，细窄坚韧的腰，宽阔均匀的背脊，漂亮的胸腹，饱满的臀和大腿。盖里赞叹：“哦，棒极了。物有所值。”  
接着他勾了勾手指：“现在吻我。把我也吻到流水。”  
安卓搂住他，扶住他的后脑，开始亲吻他，那湿润黏腻的粘膜接触声被收集，而场面被多角度的拍摄。盖文脸上红晕泛起，呼吸急促，胸膛起伏，几乎站不稳，被安卓温柔的支撑住，不让他掉到地上，而很快人类就彻底软在了安卓坚实的臂弯了，他被安卓抱起来，接着放到了他卧室的大床上。盖里涨红着脸，从安卓的胸膛摸到了安卓的腹股沟，他摸到了被布料包裹的巨物顶端的潮湿，而安卓的手也插进他休闲裤的裤腰，摩挲里面富有弹性的软肉，而安卓不用手指也能确认他的主人已经硬了，并且湿了。  
安卓在系统评估里给了主人一个分值，大概在8-9之间。极易唤起。  
这个界面会在剪辑的时候加入进去。


	40. Chapter 40

part 40

在盖里被放到床上的时候，镜头从侧面和后面拍摄过来，冷色光打在安卓肌肉匀称的背部，并让他的腰和被内裤衬托出的臀线显得尤为优美。盖里的手在贪婪的抚摸它们，像是不安分的小动物攀在那妙曼的塑胶肉体上。精致的仿真脊椎骨在健壮的竖脊肌中间若隐若现。低腰双T中间的沟壑引人遐思，当然他两腿间正半硬起来的硕大才是观众更爱的部分。  
盖里在特写下跃跃欲试有像是打着坏主意的表情跟安卓目前平静顺从的表情形成了鲜明对比。  
“需要我怎样做，主人？”奈特问。  
盖里说：“你不是高级货吗，给我看看你自动模式是不是很带劲儿吧。”  
李奥说：“自由模式……算了，别管那些。”  
由于盖文同学的演技可能还有点问题，而且第一次下海挨草难免会紧张，所以李奥很体贴的把原本的剧本改了改，虽然设定里盖里是个欲求不满，生活放荡，又挺高傲主动的零号，但只要安卓引导足够，他应该可以演得逼真。  
自由模式给了安卓更多发挥的空间。相对的，RK900这样的高端综合型号，在伴侣功能上也尤其出挑，完全可以胜任拍摄。低等级的伴侣型号没有强大的算法支撑他们每次表现都不一样。因此需要人类辅助。但RK900没有这种问题。  
他具备学习能力和想象力，甚至会形成自己的偏好，这种偏好跟他收集的数据和他自己选择的算法有关系。  
盖文主动拉开自己的罩衫，把它从头上取下来。  
安卓帮助了他，并把他的松紧带的长裤拉到了大腿。盖文的内裤露出来，是耶利哥的厂牌高端线，这款内裤还没正式上架，它看起来就舒适但又足够性感，U凸立体设计的裆部布料能见度较低，周围则是半透明，带着一点光泽感，两条装饰带简洁而几乎可以说很安卓审美，很好的衬托了盖文肉感的腰线和饱满臀部，还顺便呼应了一把奈特穿的那条带有蓝荧光色饰边的安卓伴侣专用情趣内裤。  
安卓看着自己的主人，然后开始吻他，从下唇吻到喉结，锁骨，胸毛，轻咬盖文的肩膀，吻他的腹肌，一边轻咬一边把手指插进性感内裤的两边，把它拉到盖里的膝盖附近。  
纳特的手指缠绕在他的冠头，用拇指指腹涂抹人类的前液并用指尖放到舌尖品尝。确认主人的健康状况适合接下去的狂热又淫荡的长时间享乐。  
盖文看着奈特把指尖点在舌头上，无论看几次都觉得超级色情，简直比他给自己舔洞还要色情，总是弄得他面红耳赤，心跳加速。盖里眯眼撑着胳膊，与自己新来的性爱玩偶对视，直到安卓舔了舔嘴唇：“您目前的身体状态适合进行性爱活动。但请注意射精频率，接近危险值我会提醒您。”  
“哦，闭嘴，我不需要你提醒我这个，给我高潮。”盖里捏住安卓的下颌。

——无论是盖文还是盖里先生，他们都已经禁欲了三天，李奥对盖文的体力还没太大把握，建议他在拍摄的时候尽量别射太多次。这事儿安卓应该能把握住。  
他们的身体接着就贴在了一起，属于人类的肉体体毛茂密，已经细密的出汗，而安卓依然光滑细腻光洁白皙，交缠的肉体各自带他们自有的性感，安卓也按照他的吩咐把他弄得湿乎乎的出水。  
他们触摸着，揉捏着，摸索着，安卓恒温的胸膛摩擦着盖文的胸毛和乳头，他享受着安卓压在他身上的触感。那逼真的肌肤触感总是让人感觉安心和舒适，随着安卓挑逗和耳鬓厮磨的漫长戏耍，盖文似乎又能在自己潮湿的荷尔蒙气味里闻到安卓淡淡的甜腻的【钛】挥发味儿。那很有趣，甚至有点像是某种特殊的古龙水。盖文已经对它很熟悉了，他沉浸其中，包括那双具有魔力的放肆的双手和舌头带来的所有快感。安卓一定清楚知道他的性感带，他敢打赌，他现在软得就跟煮过的通心粉一样，而盖里发出享受的轻叹，并揉乱安卓一丝不苟的头发，把他按在自己胯下。  
安卓非常温顺而妥善的含住他，盖文舒服得打了个激灵，浑身都舒展而又激动，他的腰不自觉的抬起，想要更加深入到那个销魂的正在为他服务的所在。安卓灵活的，带着昂贵的侦测传感器的舌头正在舔他的冠状沟，安卓的呼吸是不必要的，而为了彻底服侍人类，安卓依然通过肖似人类的呼吸方式，给口腔中的性器带来逼真的吮吸和压迫，让盖里先生的老二进了天堂。盖里先生大声喘息，胸口一片通红，眼底湿润，而脚趾蜷了起来，他爽得头脑眩晕。已经不记得管理自己的表情了，只有耳机里李奥的碎碎念在提醒他，注意叫床的感染力和挺腰的性感节奏，不要射精，好好憋住。这才刚开始。  
“我当然知道这才刚开始，混蛋。这家伙简直是个性爱机器，你要提醒的是他才对吧？”盖文暗暗吐槽，他抓住安卓后颈的头发，扯住他，企图把他的“性爱玩偶”从自己的 老二上稍微扯开一点。奈特吸吮服侍的太热烈了，他很难保证接着他舔自己的蛋的时候自己能忍耐住不射，毕竟之前禁欲了三天，他晨勃都是用冷水浇下去的，现在这个时刻，比之前尽情跟某个安卓搞完的贤者时间段里要敏感多了。  
最要命的就是，因为安卓导师有好好的帮助他全方位预习了课程，所以，比起没有经受过性爱洗礼之前，盖文现在更加容易被性唤起了。  
该怎么说呢？盖文在刚刚摆脱处男之身的青少年时期也曾经体验过一次，事实上，假如性爱初体验棒极了的话，真的挺容易饥渴难耐，在一段时间内成为色情狂。  
这是盖文能想到的例证——现在则比较像是被刚开苞的处女，他陷入了人生第二次色情狂阶段，他怀着侥幸心理，认为熟悉了男人跟男人的性爱 ，有了真实体验之后，那种慌张和迷茫应该会消失，然后他就会觉得没什么大不了，顶多就是疼而已。  
然后他就能很淡定的完成工作，头脑清醒又富有表现力，像个真正的色情片大明星之类的——其实大概是想太美了。这事儿对于演技好像没什么帮助的样子，他反而觉得更难控制自己了。  
现在盖文临到拍摄，才发现自己这不是错觉，他不得不承认自己他妈的很可能——是非常有可能，本质就是个骚货体质。  
他的老二现在被安卓吃得啧啧有声，他的蛋在一双灵巧温柔的色情的手里，他爽极了，现在他的直肠开始被迫回忆起被温热的硕大，富有弹性的具有魔力的塑胶YJ插进去的触感，并居然期待了起来，那种一塌糊涂，仿佛大脑都被侵犯的刺激感觉，  
以至于他的括约肌都不受控制的收缩起来，额头的汗水沾湿了头发，他神色恍惚而饥渴，用额头一侧蹭了蹭枕头，接着顺从耳机里的李奥的指挥，他伸出右手拉住安卓正托着他蛋的那只手，把手指往自己的后门那儿引领。非常淫荡而主动的更加张开腿，并扭动腰。  
安卓看着他的脸，没有说什么询问的话，只是用拇指拉开臀部一侧紧张的肌肉，轻扯着洞口，并轻轻的把拇指戳进去一点儿。  
仅仅只是一种暗示，盖里发出了鼓励的咕哝声。剧本上写着，不要恳求。所以他要符合人设。  
这是个高级货，身为主人，不用请求，不用命令，只需要享受。——盖里先生不喜欢全程指导，他只喜欢表达自己的不爽。因为傲慢，盖里先生要表现得不耐烦而坏心眼，他不是个品德高尚的人。  
盖里先生时常认为人类（尤其是跟他上床的会呼吸的按摩棒们）应该有个关机指令，那是个伟大发明。现在他可就不用操心了，安卓随时可以做到。


	41. Chapter 41

part 41  
身体与身体，欲望与欲望，当它们和谐统一，像是芝士上浸流过的奶油，像是加冰苏打水里肆无忌惮的搅动的草莓或者鲜橙果酱。  
它们总是在那儿，那个地方，灵魂深处，用尽办法，怎么都赶不走，直到人类灵魂熄灭的那一刻。  
李奥深谙此事，并决定为这个事实写诗反复颂赞。没什么能阻止狂热的诗人。  
通常在李奥的镜头下，耶利哥的演员们的性感总是有一种很鲜明的独特性，这是李奥对于那份存在于人类灵魂深处的放荡不羁理解深刻的缘故。

让我们再看回镜头中的一对儿表演者。  
盖文-里德在他的前半生对人类情感有怀疑，充满了愤世嫉俗的情绪，他当然不信任任何歌颂灵魂的诗歌。那像是蹩脚的脱口秀。  
他对欲望不以为然，快感偶尔让他脑中一片空白，或者用那个为馈赠，让自己成功讨好一个姑娘，让她变得亲切，对他甜言蜜语，百般照顾。  
可是，他本身想要的X爱方式不重要。他有更多事儿要操心。  
在耶利哥的诱惑下，被一个安卓抚摸和入侵，这是他目前为止最惊心动魄的性体验了。  
奈特把修长的手指探到【盖里】柔软的直肠底部，告诉他，RK900的标准配件可以进到比这个更深的地方，不过这并不一定能让主人获得更多快乐，或者因为盖文的构造（安卓透视过，并精确计算过），他的前列腺很浅只是经过并摩擦就能让他反复品尝极乐，但是假如他愿意的话，安卓不理会他最爱的部分，而蛮横霸道的继续填满他的身体，就可以顶到他的结肠。但这样他或许会难受，像是女孩子并不一定喜欢被抵到那柔嫩的宫口。  
但这显然可以满足人类怪异的癖好，比如被填满，被糟蹋和无情残酷的对待。  
那甜美而残酷的性爱机器用他经过昂贵处理器计算的力道撬开了人类的欲望之洞，让盖文不安的扭动，呻吟。他的【那儿】就像女孩们的秘密花园，在那其中有什么蓬勃旺盛的生长，被手指的探索点燃，爆炸，蔓延开来，改变他每一个细胞的想法，他希望这该死的机器彻底满足他，把那荧光灿然邪恶的蓝血注进他的肠道和毛细血管，填满他应当不存在的，专为享乐准备的器官。  
盖文先生是否理解那些他可能会拼写错误的下流词汇是一回事，真正体验和表演那就是另外一回事了。  
奈特侧着头，把人工呼吸吐在盖里红透的耳廓上，细语就在耳边：“您还好吗？如果您仅仅需要快速的切实的高潮，我用手指就能做到。但您可能需要更多东西。请告诉我。”他的侧脸在镜头里美轮美奂，就像是神祗对人类低下高贵的头颅化身它的阴暗面，戴上名为恶魔的面具。  
盖里先生奄奄一息地念着台词：“哦，该死的机器，你善于这个，用你的大几把让我爽到哭出来，不要停止。”  
在这个节点，盖里先生说的是真心话。对还没来得及收集一个数据组的安卓下这种命令相当的草率。不过安卓机性能更新的这二十年里，为了应对人类的口是心非，词不达意，习惯性撒谎和反复无常，安卓的AI智能工程师殚精竭虑。  
“我会满足你的，主人。”  
接下去，盖文被举起双腿，一个粗大的，滑腻的占满了温热润滑的东西顶住了他，并在他的呻吟中慢慢的顶了进去，没有更多的前戏，没有妥协和逗弄，起初是粘膜艰难的被撑开，而后则是疼痛，但接着则是期待已久的满足，盖里先生舒服的蜷缩起脚趾，他的浪叫声高亢起来。很显然刚开始那根塑料YJ就搅动了适当的位置。  
那红彤彤的人类身体对快感反应直白而激烈，很快亮晶晶的汗水就遍布了盖里的全身。  
由于有一段时间没有进行户外的体力劳动，盖文白皙的本来肤色从浓厚的体毛里露了出来，尤其是屁股和大腿，不过总体来说还是被安卓暗了一个色号。  
安卓的操弄极为有力，把那湿漉漉的大腿内侧拍击出非常色情的声响，伴随着盖里先生高低起伏的叫床声。  
但是过了一阵，盖文就叫累了，但安卓还没艹完，奈特似乎故意避开了最惊险的几个G点，而着重抽插的激烈，这样视觉效果更为刺激，每当盖文有点受不了了，奈特就会停下来，并开始击打他的大腿，碾压他的乳头，亲吻他，咬他，抚摸他的腹肌，分散他的注意力。直到盖文看来从濒临高潮下缓解过来能够迎接又一轮激烈的操弄的时候，安卓会面无表情的继续。过了一会儿，盖文就彻底被操成了一滩烂泥，他浑身飘飘然，不知是痛是爽，那狂风骤雨的肏干并不是他能短时间熟悉的，他软趴趴的被按在被单里，成了安卓的性爱玩偶，几乎连勾住安卓柔韧腰肢的力气都没了。而安卓很体谅主人的困境。他在换姿势的时候全程代劳，盖里先生翘着没有射的几把被翻过来，从后面进去，他被李奥提醒要对着镜头露出脸不要埋在枕头里，而且最好撅起屁股。他做到了，被狠狠的艹了一会儿。  
接着李奥体贴的切了镜头，转场，让盖文歇了五分钟，但好像并不足以让他发烧的屁股和硬起的YJ有所恢复。仅仅只够他恢复清醒并喝了几口水。  
接着他们就得开始拍另外几个姿势了，更需要体力。  
盖里先生靠在他卧室的墙壁上，软性墙纸提供了一点支撑和摩擦力，他被要求一条腿缠在安卓的腰上，整个屁眼和另外一条腿成了他的支撑点，那插入的相当深，但李奥建议安卓帮个忙，让盖文彻底缠到他腰上，他勾着安卓的脖子，被他颠动和插弄，就像一件需要搬动的行李，安卓当然不会因为这点人类体重而影响他的节奏技巧的，相反的，盖文头一次以这种不安全感极为严重又淫荡直接的姿势被干，他的声音和胳膊都在打颤，好几次安卓只能放下他的腿，然后再捧着他的屁股再次继续。  
好不容易盖文颤抖着双腿完成了这一幕，一个踉跄差点脚下不稳，被安卓及时搂住。  
他被安卓拦腰抱起来：“接下去是客厅的戏份，我抱你过去，可以节省体力。”  
“谢谢……”盖文一手拿着运动饮料，一边勾着他的脖子，沙哑着声音说。  
在客厅，他们在那张豪华宽大的沙发上又拍了一个姿势，这一回盖文实在忍不住射了，他射在了黑色的沙发皮面上，悬浮摄像机给了好几个特写。他跪着，被安卓后入，并被搓弄前面的YJ的时候，那动人的射精画面，显得非常柔情蜜意又猥琐下流。盖文在高潮的时候整个人都像是瘫痪了，口水不受控制的从大声喘息的嘴角流下，滴到沙发上。但随后大部分都被安卓不厌其烦的舔舐干净了。留下更多钛的甜味，但好像跟人类的荷尔蒙混合之后，又像是盖文小时候最喜欢闻到的油漆味儿，他不很肯定这是不是某种古怪的移情作用。  
总之，盖里先生在安卓舔舐和摩擦他的时候完全没有躲避，也忘记了自己高潮时候那些痴态反而宠溺的开始用碰触夸奖他的性爱机器。而这时候，他身后深深插进去的塑料几把也射出了一股仿真JY，那JY的温度比正常人类的要略温暖，量也更多，能够让被内射的骚货主人感觉到那种被侵入，被玷污或者被标记的感觉，而且在那之后还会改变一点粘稠度，顺利流出肠道，制造失禁的感觉。  
安卓受到了鼓励，所以试着第一次给予主人内射快感，伴随主人自己的高潮，果然盖里先生很满意的夹紧了屁眼，激动的痉挛，浑身打颤，而在安卓退出来的时候，非常淫荡的夹起了臀肉，把仿真精液彻底含在肠道内，双目湿润的翻身看着安卓。  
安卓受到了这种目光的鼓励，俯下身，乖顺的握住了那根激动过后的肉棒，并用舌头清理铃口剩下的残液，这种服侍令人类身心愉悦，就像自己是个昏君尼禄，可以为所欲为，被百般奉承。  
等这一段拍完，李奥问了一下盖文能否再来一发，当然，如果实在不行也可以借位最后用假喷精大法混过去，盖文表示没必要。

休息片刻，他们又开始拍关于客厅那漂亮的，引人遐思的可以看到后院的一整面玻璃幕墙的片段。这一段的采光极好，景色极棒，在几乎如同空气的玻璃后面是后院幽深葱郁的日本竹子，和富有西方人理解的东方美感的庭院布置，那种静谧而性冷淡的禅意感觉反而和人类与安卓激烈的交合场面形成了强烈的视觉反差。  
光色疏离和谐，这个时间段，庭院没有特别强烈的日光，深浅不一的暖绿以及冷色的针叶植物分割了那些日光，大多数地方是蓝色灰色的阴影面。但相对而言采光又是极为明亮的，室内和室外几乎没有什么区别。  
盖文被摁在窗玻璃上，在庭院里布置着的悬浮摄像机下，他脸上反射着玻璃暧昧不明的反射环境光，而情欲布满了那张面孔，盖里先生，这个骄傲的体面人，平时衣冠楚楚一掷千金，相信自己极为优秀不需要任何质疑的男人，被他的性爱玩具压在玻璃上，乳头被冰冷的玻璃激得硬邦邦的翘起，他撅起屁股，往后自己掰开，于是刚才被射入的仿真JY就从屁眼儿里流淌出来，淌到了大腿上然后从大腿侧面往下流，不可思议的流到了脚踝上。


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42  
盖文发誓这绝对不是他自己的即兴表演，这完全是照着剧本上的标注来的。  
因为他是个新人，所以剧本标注尤其详细，连他应该往后撅起屁股的时候姿势如何都详尽教了。  
但盖文依然挺僵硬的，于是李奥上去给他演示了一下。  
李奥穿着牛仔裤和T恤可是非常灵活柔韧的摆出了那个姿势。超级放荡，然而在场的工作人员包括奈特都没觉得哪里不对。李奥说：“别发愣，照着我这个姿势。会了吗？”  
盖文试着照做，果然比刚才好多了，换句话说，看起来不忍直视多了。  
于是盖文吸气，呼气，平复呼吸。  
李奥离开了他，回到自己的工作岗位开始指挥。  
“好了，亲爱的，用力呼吸和推挤你的直肠，然后让那些仿真精液团从屁眼儿里尽可能的流出去，我们需要这个场面。  
盖文照做了，说真的他被艹得浑身发热，还没有想要结束的打算，所以当精液团从他的大腿上往下滚的时候，他希望特写镜头稍微快点拍完，接着奈特就会过来继续干进去。  
很快镜头就如他所愿的移开了。而奈特贴在他身后，抚摸他撅起来的屁股。随着主人掰开自己屁股的手来回揉捏，掰得更开，然后就着洞口那一塌糊涂的粘液插了进去。盖里先生痛叫一声，但又非常爽的呻吟，他被揉捏乳头，腹部，屁股，然后被摁住手腕手掌，禁锢在玻璃上，奈特单手控制住主人的双臂，不让他挣扎逃离，一方面运用他粗长而不知疲倦的塑料几把，粗鲁肏干着已经彻底被他驯服的肉洞，肉洞吮吸他，恳求他，不断的在更深处挤压含吮，仿佛这个淫荡的洞穴也有了自己的灵魂。  
奈特垂着眼睛，侧面优美得像是雕像。在同样的冷光下更带着一种奇异的介于生命非生命之间的美感。李奥给他更多的尽头，拍摄他狰狞的仿真阴茎的同时，用他干净无暇的俊美脸孔作为对比，接着则是一个从庭院外往里拍摄的近景。  
人类忘乎所以，被逼迫到情欲的极限的献祭者那痛苦神色，就在里面，隔着空无一物又无比冰冷坚硬的透明幕墙，被完全看到，赤裸裸，无法隐藏的。  
而仿佛正在亲手屠宰祭品的祭祀神官则毫不留情，在高潮的欢愉里刨开了猎物的皮囊，接着对那贪图享乐的灵魂亮出屠刀。  
深深的一记捅入，一定是捅到了之前没有到达的地方，盖里先生失控的惨叫，却突然又戛然而止，接着仰着脖子，口水再一次从嘴角不受控制的流出来，滴到胸口。而盖文的脑子里一片空白，奈特捅到了他的结肠口，那儿很脆弱，特别危险而深入的感觉，仿佛他已经被伤害了，被彻底捅穿了肚腹，他感觉奈特硕大灼热的肉棒将他彻底穿起，就像穿刺王德库拉的那种对待土耳其人的酷刑。  
盖文知道这一切都是可控制的，他没有受到伤害，只是感觉，但他还是发着抖，近乎失控的呜咽挣扎，想要从那可怕的东西上下来。  
但奈特没有让他如愿，坚实的手臂擒住他的蠕动和逃避，他被摁在那玻璃幕墙上，发烫的额脸抵在玻璃上，盖文颤抖着哭了，眼泪无法克制的涌出眼眶，但可能那并不是害怕造成的，仅仅是因为捅入太深，感觉太激烈而引发的身体条件反应，  
奈特始终在监测身体数据，他注意到自己已经把人类整个顶起，他几乎坐在他的大腿上，屁股里深深的插入他的S1配件直到没根，他柔软的仿真阴囊挤压在盖文多毛，湿润，柔软的穴口，那穴口依然在痉挛着，这感觉很舒服，像是完全妥帖的交合。  
奈特说：“还行吗？”  
盖文一边吸着鼻子噙着泪，一边开口想要说什么，但是没有办法再说。  
李奥则紧张地监督机位希望把这一幕完全多角度的拍下来，以便之后剪出精彩绝伦的一幕。  
过了一会儿，奈特说：“我会继续抽插，主人……您可以随意的哭泣，在您觉得恰当的时候。这是您吩咐的一部分。”  
盖里先生再也说不出傲慢的下流话，他一边小声哭着一边被操着整根直肠，并被迫承受更进一步的压迫感和失禁感。他觉得腿间流下来的应该是他的血，混合着仿真精液和他的淫液的血水应该弄脏了这个安卓玩具白皙的大腿，并在他们脚下变成一个可以直通地狱的血泊。  
但那只是幻象，盖文含泪往自己胯下看，额头抵着玻璃，他看到了沾湿他脚底的浓稠体液，一些随着激烈的抽插飞溅出去，在地上发出细微的啪嗒声。场面狼藉，盖文模糊的脑袋里想过好像这些水多了些，他身为人类，哪怕现在极度兴奋，也不可能有那么多分泌物体液，这完全是安卓为了视觉效果和主人的愉悦，主动增加了润滑剂的分泌量，仿真精液的质地非常色情，在它量很多的情况下，它们会聚成一团团，不容易挥发，跟蓝血的性质截然相反。  
玻璃上也留下一道道凌乱的污渍，盖文的前液不停的弄脏他身前的那块明亮干净的幕墙。  
哭了一阵之后，盖文舔着有些干涸的嘴唇，他明明刚刚补充了水分，又觉得口干舌燥了，他在这种穿刺，研磨，抽插，对G点反复的拷问下逐渐失了神，直到他往下滑，又被托起来，有人掰开他的牙关，喂进一口水，那灼热的唇齿在交缠，半口水都漏在了外面。但他也咽了下去，冰凉的水让他感觉好多了。他又再次被亲吻，他被缠在一个高大的身躯上，然后放到了旁边的地毯上。  
“你还好吗？盖文。”奈特问。  
盖文这才意识到这个场景镜头可能暂时结束了，而他什么时候把那根巨大的刑具拔出来的，盖文居然毫无印象。他的腿完全是软的，他摸了摸腹部，腿间湿漉漉的，仿佛失禁之后的惨况。他确认自己做好了前期灌肠工作，所以应该没有丢丑。  
奈特伸手指到了他两腿间，在他的小动物一样可怜的呜咽里摸着他合不上的肉洞，手指在浅处的逗弄和爱抚，让盖文反而舒服了一些，感觉到自己的括约肌还安全的存在着，而且依然风骚的回应那手指，他很惊讶自己被肏干了那么久，都高潮了仿佛有无数次，还能被奈特的抚摸搞得心慌意乱的，盖文不禁夹起腿，他没想过自己这可怜兮兮的样子会对别人的良心造成一定影响。  
比如卡拉就凑到李奥身边：“嗨，李奥，拍下一组之前让我们的樱桃多休息一下吧。这个地方是按照天数算租金的。”  
“放心，我没那么残酷。让奈特多安抚他一会儿。他棒极了。反应好直接，哭起来也很诱人，我都看硬了。”李奥正满意的从平板上看回放，这是身为导演的最佳夸赞了。


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43  
盖文好容易回过神，补充了水分和一些合法的精力药剂之后再次就位。  
他之前没拍过这么长的片，现在终于意识到自己除了演技还需要基础体力，等这次之后他应该恢复定期健身，利用一下李奥随着合同附赠给他的那些卡。  
奈特接过了卡拉的喷剂，给盖文降温按摩以及解除肌肉痉挛，而盖文嫉妒的发现安卓完全不会疲惫，他的S1恢复了待机状态。盖文在他白皙结实的脊背上留下的几道抓伤还在，奈特的型号可以保留那些痕迹直到拍摄结束，那些痕迹显得很新鲜，而且会根据算法逐渐变成它们应该变成的样子。比如结痂。  
盖文看着正在跟李奥交头接耳的奈特，刚才他基本失控了，他不知道自己表现如何，他以为自己可以搞定的。但是现在有点挫败了，只是李奥拍着他肩膀鼓励他还称赞他，让他好受了一点。  
等到摄像机再次就位，奈特走过来，替他把刚穿上的轻薄睡袍脱下来，  
盖文到沙发上分开腿。奈特跪在他身前，俯下身为他口，安卓的舌头让敏感的括约肌再次享受到了甜蜜的抚慰。盖文弯着腰，观察他身下那温顺而不知疲倦的安卓玩具。盖里先生在镜头里志得意满的样子，他的饥渴得到很好的抚慰。头一次的试用显然成功了，他肯定不是在考虑退货。  
他的智能管家接到了一条短信息，询问他是否收到了那台安卓。他漫不经心的让AI回复他很满意，至少送货速度上没得说。  
接着镜头近距离拍摄了盖里先生被肏干得至今没有合拢的肉洞，那儿留了一些润滑液，黏糊糊而湿淋淋的，盖里先生大腿上的各种邋遢痕迹也没有被擦去，在灯光下它们显得非常色情，所以，当安卓被摁在沙发上，而盖里先生骑乘上去的时候，他进入的相当容易，他把自己的臀肉掰开，借着留在洞口的黏糊糊的液体，把自己摁向那耸立的配件，粗大温暖的家伙完全被他吃进去了，盖里先生发出满足的叹息，腹部绷紧而收缩，镜头掠过他汗津津的 小腹，仿佛希望能拍到一步到胃的安卓配件的轮廓。当然那不太可能，除非奈特换上特殊配件。比如在他饰演变异人类的时候那可怕又狰狞的配套配件，那就不是盖文这种新手能驾驭的了。  
就算是现在这看似优雅的骑乘位，盖文也费了好大力气。  
奈特对他来说还是很大，他觉得自己的肚子被塞得满满的，他很难再按照剧本要求“饥渴的，疯狂的扭动腰肢，用屁股吸吮那根肉棒，做出欲罢不能的样子。”他虽然坐下去的时候感觉很光滑，足够顺利，可是当他的屁股接触到安卓的大腿，当安卓的S1那硕大饱满的头部顶着他柔软的尽头的时候，他连呼吸都颤抖着，背心出着汗，屁股缩紧，企图用可怜的已经筋疲力尽的括约肌帮助自己，但那很显然是徒劳的，他的软肉堕落而无能，他滑溜溜的屁眼已经夹不住任何东西了，只能让大几把长驱直入，爱干什么干什么，爱捅那儿就捅那儿。  
盖文吸了口气把手放在奈特的前胸上，然后试着摆动腰，奈特温热的手掌放在了他的屁股上，鼓励一样的抚摸着。他说：“主人，我那根人造的肉棒现在被你下流的洞全部吃进去了。你感觉怎样？”  
“嗯……我感觉……”盖文希望台词再简单点儿。“我感觉棒极了，我想让你不要动，就这样，像个真正的玩具那样，直到我改变主意。”  
奈特说：“这让你兴奋吗，盖里先生？”  
盖里表情迷离的抽开手，开始抚摸自己的YJ，自己捻弄自己早就竖起来的乳头，他舔了舔嘴唇：“是的，闭嘴，我的玩具。看看你到底能硬多久。我喜欢这样。”  
接着盖里先生就开始了那香艳的单独享乐，因为这部影片，他才是真正的新星，所以他当然有表现的机会。盖里先生已经被之前激烈的几场性爱操得熟透，饱满多汁，汗津津的毛发贴在他皮肤上，而皮肉则红彤彤的，到处是因为高潮未褪去而产生的红晕。尤其是胸口和后腰，而从骑乘位后面拍摄，他的屁股早就被抓握得红肿，且因为长时间的撞击产生了毛细血管破裂的深红淤痕，这又让他更像一颗樱桃了。他不安分的把那根逼真的塑胶几把吞进吐出，每次只吐出半截，然后再坐回去，噗嗤噗嗤的水声响了起来，由于安卓彻底的静默，盖里先生的喘息和他单方面寻找乐趣的着肉声就更为明显了，简直是另外一种自慰，但又显得加倍下流，盖里先生满不在乎的使用着新玩具，用腰和屁股以及热乎乎的洞确认它的耐用，他一开始还似乎小心的摆胯，掌握着自己喜欢的节奏，顺便让镜头看起来比较美好端庄。但很快的，他额头充血，面颊布满了红晕，汗水更多的滴下来，他的乳尖被自己拧得红肿，他的节奏开始混乱，为了追逐更多更强烈又虚无缥缈的顶级快感，盖里先生打乱了自己的节奏，像个被捕兽夹夹住了腿的野生动物那样毫无章法的挣扎，他不停的骂着FUCK，那是他这样的上等人在会议上听到最糟糕数据的时候才会出口的脏话。  
他开始更激烈的喘息。更快的上下扭动屁股，插弄自己，他仰着头，闭着眼。在镜头里那个翘着乳头和几把的盖里先生，看起来就像是“色欲”这东西的具象化本体。  
而安卓安静地任由主人自嗨，那双初看温柔的灰色眼睛，由于待机又显得有些冷漠可怕。  
只不过当盖里先生停下扭动冲刺，过来亲亲他的玩具的时候，那双灰眼睛又恢复了生气只凝望着他的服务对象，并用最甜蜜的湿吻作为回应。  
接着，不合时宜的，盖里先生的手机响了。  
盖里骂了一句FUCK，并没打算把自己从玩具上拔下来，而是附身从他的家庭服务机器人那里拿过了非常轻薄的手机，骑着安卓开始没心没肺的讲电话。  
这一段堪称恶趣味，是李奥临时加的。关于傲慢的盖里先生和已经分手的前男友，或者说自以为前男友的炮友兼工作客户的一段吵架，吵得非常下流搞笑。  
起初当然还是接着设定里的剧情，盖里先生因为卷入了一场警方正在调查的与某个隐秘俱乐部有关的凶杀案件，所以禁闭在家不敢乱出门约炮，他还请了好几天假期打算躲是非。前炮友故作关心，但盖里先生正爽着呢，非常不耐烦的希望他赶紧滚别哔哔。于是积怨就爆发了。  
这段吵架里，盖里先生被侮辱为“有性瘾又没节操的傲慢婊子。”“从来不关心别人死活，把别人都当做工具的混蛋。”“睡遍巴比伦和伊甸园的免费娼妓。”“或许没有被当成嫌犯只是因为他在被问询时里又勾搭上了大屌探员。”最后在对方攻击他那已经被轮干派对捅松合不上的x（消音）的时候，并表示自己再也不稀罕搞这种烂货的时候，盖章骚货盖里先生在安卓身上到达了高潮。  
他扔掉手机，把自己深深插进去，在他的安卓玩具身上忘情的自撸，扭动，直到射出来，就射在安卓漂亮的腹肌上。射了满满一滩。  
而安卓并没有表示抗议。他安静的看着主人，他在同时配合着盖里先生的前列腺高潮而内射了300ML，仿真体液流得一塌糊涂，而很显然盖里先生喜欢，他尖叫，蠕动，还忘了挂电话。


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

盖文骑在900身上的时候其实很紧张。他几乎没有什么遮挡，也得不到900的协助，900把手放在他大腿和腰上，这稍微安慰了他一下。但在李奥三个多角度摄像头下，他必须集中精神。有时候在一堆自动悬浮摄像头，灯光和有限的助理的注视下表演是很难的，这需要适应。

要不是奈特之前对新人的谆谆教导，盖文会忘记很多事，尤其是镜头位置。

但这已经是这一天拍的第三场了，盖文逐渐习惯了这种场面。并且学会了放开自己的感觉。让镜头诚实的拍下来。

关于他最忘情的那几分钟的表演，可以说确实是李奥的策划，按照剧本最起码还得有五分钟的镜头。

剧情上来说，安卓会在主人并未结束电话的时候，由于对方的肢体语言的暗示，而非常智能的反过来压住盖里先生，来体现它的主观能动性，以及伴侣高端机型在这方面的服务精神。

所以这几分钟里，安卓会操射主人，并在主人爽到尖叫之后，把自己的仿真精液射在主人的脸上，这时候盖里先生应该还拿着电话，所以场面很脏乱差。盖里先生可以自由发挥被射一脸之后的反应，或许是意犹未尽的舔掉，或许是懒洋洋的默许。

为了拍出精英被弄得一塌糊涂的感觉，奈特涂抹那些仿真的粘稠物质，并舔一下。

但很显然，骑乘的时候，盖文那被肏得十分敏感的身体已经到了临界点，他早就沉浸在那连绵不断的快乐里，不能再撑过那些细致的挑逗和预设的场面了。

李奥很清楚这点，盖文不是机器人，盖里先生也不是，盖里先生可以一边紧紧夹着安卓玩具的腰一边尖叫，那也很不错。

于是，当机立断让盖文自由的骑射，盖文则从善如流，甚至做得还挺周到，自撸的画面和扭屁股夹紧并且因肌肉紧绷而夹出了后腰色情凹陷的画面都很出彩。

果然导演大人的判断是对的。盖文的屁股超甜蜜。反应十分动人而迫真，虽然中间几个姿势，盖里先生由于经验问题而加入了过度表演的成分，略显浮夸之外，整体高潮表现依然是惊心动魄且香艳的。

尤其是那享受的表情，以及情不自禁的滑落的手机。

盖文自带一股惹人怜爱的野性，那让他的气质（假如盖文-里德真的有这个东西的话）具有特色，他有令观众兴奋不已的肉体，哦，或许还有灵魂。

反过来是不是被颜射弄糟糕就不那么重要了。

900本人的感想近似于李奥导演，他冷静的第一视角中，盖文里德的性兴奋数据一路攀爬，证明他正经历一场略显得疲惫但畅快的高潮。他的配件感觉到了前所未有的深入和压迫，人类主导了这场游戏，奈特有一刹那产生了一种自己正被充分使用并且让对方相当满意的感觉。

这感觉——其实不错。对安卓来说。

哪怕是RK900这样有共情能力，适当负面情绪，能进行哲学思考的高等级机型，依然享受到了家政辅助机器人也能产生的简单快乐。这是身为安卓的稳固如磐石的基础逻辑所带来的。

他端详着他的“主人”，想象自己真的是盖文里德买下的综合伴侣或者家政管家。那盖文会怎样对待他，会不会喜欢他，享用他，或者对他颐指气使？但哪怕是盖文的颐指气使，或许也是很有趣的体验吧。

就在这样的眼神里，盖文里德完成了他又一次堪称完美长镜头。

接着他翻身下来，滚到一边开始喘气，平复自己激烈的余韵。

他脸色依然晕染潮红，汗水湿淋淋的，穴里的仿真精液随着动作滴落，淌过大腿根。

这时候补拍几张花絮照卖钱是比较好的时机。

盖文已经很累了，几乎不想动，但他知道后面其实还有补拍的后续。

他翻了个身，发现RK900正看着他。

“你做得很好。”他说。

而卡拉已经过来收拾残局和照顾小可怜了，奈特没有机会多说什么，他仅仅是看着盖文重新清理掉他沾染上的，来自于他的各种污渍，并在卡拉的协助上穿回他的内裤。他坐在沙发上，偷懒只抬起下半身。大腿底下的红肿痕迹隐约可见，那个垂下来的老二也跟着在腿间晃动。奈特觉得这个镜头或许也不该浪费。盖文拿毛巾罩着脑袋掩饰自己未退的红晕，埋头喝运动饮料。李奥过来对他交代下一场戏。

诺丝走过来递给奈特一瓶蓝血：“我们的头牌一如既往的发挥稳定，不过今天你好像尤为投入，你是开了新的算法模型吗？没有拿之前的模板出来用么？”

“我不需要，事实上自从退役之后，我的那些战术模拟器已经变成了对资源的浪费。我应该更多的利用起来。”

诺丝歪了歪头：“看来李奥是要你跟樱桃搭档？”

“或许。”

“但这样就太浪费了。”诺丝若有所思，她作为摄影辅助和灯光师也已经经验丰富了。盖里的潜力她能看出来，从前被迫签在伊甸园俱乐部的生涯，让诺丝对这些“人类的破事儿”很敏感且有心得。

奈特知道诺丝指的是什么，头牌带带新人的情况几乎一直都有，但基本不会像安德森和康纳那种拍系列片下去，观众们总是喜欢新鲜的，还要更新鲜的，他们要看很多花样。如果“盖里”真的能够上榜成为前十或者前五受欢迎的新人，一般反而不会再安排头牌带他了，那是对耶利哥资源的浪费。惯例是这样——

奈特喝下蓝血补充大量转化后有些空虚的蓝血储备，他喝蓝血的姿势依然很优雅，像是一幅画。

而诺丝眯起眼：“你被他榨干了哦？”

奈特放下空罐，说：“应该说，他被我浇透了，卡拉用了好几块毛巾处理他。”


	45. Chapter 45

part 45

盖文-里德虽然很累了，还是得把接下去的文戏拍完，他反而觉得这部分才是最难的，因为他需要打起精神费脑筋想自己的言行举止是不是符合人设。  
他从洗澡间出来，仿佛爽到爆的样子，手里拿着一瓶很贵的苏打水，喝了一口，整个人围着一块浴巾，事后的惬意感。  
奈特也穿上了衣服——确切的说，盖里先生坏心眼的要求他的新安卓伴侣只穿那条带着自发光装饰边的紧身内裤在他面前晃。  
他很高兴自己想要的时候就能得到，而不想要的时候，也只需要一个吩咐，钱花得很值得。

盖里先生晃着他被撞得红肿的屁股，心满意足地脱下刚才包裹自己翘臀的很窄的浴巾，最后摸了一把自己的新玩具的胸肌，打了个夸张的哈欠，就这么全裸睡在了床上。  
镜头从趴睡的放荡小X货的全身扫过去，描摹他臀部线条和身上那些洗澡也洗不去的痕迹。  
接着则是安卓的特写，他的LED灯亮了。  
跟他在云端平台接头的是康纳。  
康纳很严肃：“奈特副队长，看来您成功了。”  
“是 ，我成功潜入了，拿到了他的生物身份采集权限，并成功关掉他7万美元的网络防火墙。现在盖里-里德把我当做他新购的伴侣安卓。看起来他很满意，不会退货，因此接下去，我会搞到情报的。”  
康纳问：“辛苦了，请定时报告。”  
“好的。”  
康纳犹豫了片刻：“另外说一句。您对盖里先生的初步评估是？”  
“他不具备连环杀手特征，但是个重度性瘾患者以及慕男狂，他过于喜欢迪克以至于我很担心他纵欲过度，我希望他接下去不会对我提出更多的性要求，我毕竟不是真正的梦幻伴侣SM1000，我可能无法满足盖里【几乎一切的性幻想】，或许应该下载一套辅助软件。”  
康纳露出尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容：“祝您好运。副队长。”  
这一段主要是安卓们的对手戏。  
盖文里德被要求的仅仅是在睡前表现出那种“满意”，他当然做到了。  
翘臀朝天的时候，他还老担心自己的屁股中间那个被暂时插得有点松懈洞会在镜头里漏风，但其实并没有，它很快就肿了，挤在一起，并被臀肉夹住。幸好现在他涂了卡拉给他的药膏，所以虽然他能感觉到肿痛，可并没有坐立不安，那肿起来的部位让他终于意识到自己拍了整整四五个小时。果然工作还是很辛苦的。  
当然，这段【文戏】不长，几分钟就搞定了。  
他爬起来，然后走到李奥身边：“李奥，那个，你真的不考虑稍微修改一下台词吗？”  
“哪一句？”李奥问。  
“就是那个……关于对盖里先生的批判性发言。其实我认为跟前男友对骂的时候，对方说话也太难听了。”  
李奥笑嘻嘻地：“哦，别担心，这是成人电影，不会被家长委员会投诉脏话，也不会被人权组织投诉物种歧视的，只有人类人身攻击安卓才会被投诉，而安卓可以随意，你得心胸宽阔点，他们是为了服务我们而生的智慧生命。”  
盖文一头黑线：“不，这不是重点。我没有很担心……”  
李奥继续笑嘻嘻：“那好吧，如果你在意人设的话，下次我找个坚贞不屈的处男角色好了，观众们也是很喜欢的，但他们不喜欢看你谈恋爱，只喜欢看你被干。这点你要有觉悟。哦，这么说我有灵感了……”  
“不，李奥……等等……等一下……”盖文的手举在空中无法落下，而李奥已经三两步冲过去看样片素材了。  
康纳过来拍了拍盖文肩膀：“你很棒。别担心。观众会喜欢的。”  
而接下去的时间他们还得拍一点盖里先生的宣传硬照。  
刚才为了情绪流畅，李奥没有过多的留下宣传硬照的空档。事前会拍一些蓄势待发的，拍摄结束后则会补拍一点“事后”气氛的。  
幸好这年头不像从前那么需要各种器械，用浮动摄像头就能做到。  
而盖文被要求摆出一些单人姿势，还有一些是双人配合，当做封面和三维图像赠品。  
这感觉其实比真正做的时候还羞耻，因为盖文拍摄的时间里早就被快感冲昏头脑，现在则比较刻意，他的羞耻心就慢慢的回来了。  
到底也是个自居直男了NN年，在美女诺丝的镜头前，他感觉自己是完蛋了。  
为了突出盖里先生喜欢男人的几把这个属性。他被迫按照 要求拍了口腔底部积累着仿真精液（用针筒小心注射的恰当的分量），被安卓特有的几乎没有瑕疵手指搅动的脸部特写画面，诺丝还夸赞了一番他可爱的犬牙。  
关于双手掰开屁股露出肿胀使用过度屁眼这个镜头，他扭捏了一阵才拍成功，鬼知道为什么之前他顺着剧本做的时候没有这么僵硬。  
另外一个镜头里，盖文需要单手套弄想象中的SI配件，摆出一个暗示口交的姿势，诺丝面无表情的鼓励他张开嘴，想象900的那玩意儿已经塞满他的嘴巴。他需要眼神迷离，仿佛吃这根几把就是他生命力最幸福的事情。  
虽然几把这次没有真出镜，但盖文整个面红耳赤，无地自容，他觉得这甚至比直接拍他直接拍他给900口都要下流一些。他像个——正如他剧本虚拟的前男友说的，免费娼妇。

但是他们需要这张下流构图当做宣传页，盖文内心把地狱天堂的成员都诅咒了一遍，然后还是尽量照做了，他这个慕男狂的设定是铁板钉钉了。  
等那个被奈特抱着的高难度火车便当的姿势拍摄完毕。RK900放下盖文颤抖的腿，在盖文快到滴血的鬓角边亲了一口，低声安慰：“没关系的，很多人类直男拍这些，观众们也很清楚他们到底是为什么。他们甚至并不知道你是谁。至于他们的想法，这对你不重要。”  
盖文心想，或许是吧，取乐罢了，付费的色情狂顾客们对着我高清像素的屁股撸完一发，最好就把我的脸忘了（尤其是特写硬照），这才是我需要的。


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

盖文的《限时送货上门》大获成功。这可能是意料之中的。  
李奥早就料到了，果然一周的时间，盖里就在新人人气榜单冲入了前五，可喜可贺。  
马库斯警告过李奥，不要太自信，因为盖文并没有特别突出的身材优势，长相也不出挑。但有趣的点或许就在这里，上一个人类艳星安德森先生也不在他最强壮漂亮的年纪，但依然很辣。  
在这个问题上，李奥是比马库斯有直觉，尽管最先在街边捡到盖文的是马库斯先生。  
耶利哥很少签错人，这次也一样。  
盖里先生的情景立体照单件销量也好，归功于诺丝对于樱桃滋味的充分诠释。  
盖文当然很开心的看到了他的分红进账，但同时忧郁究竟多少人在对着自己的屁股和脸撸管。随着他人气的飙升，他在耶利哥的那一小块主页下面的留言越发精彩而不堪入目，盖文根本已经不敢去看了。  
而同时本来人气就已经很高的RK900,作为无数bottom心目中的梦中情攻，也再次制造了一波热潮，似乎习惯了奈特那冰冷不近人情的气质，偶尔真的以顺从又温柔的安卓仆从形象出现，又别样的增添了很多乐趣。以至于许多人梦想着RK900型号能真的出个伴侣版本，而不是暴殄天物的给政府机构卖苦力。那太浪费了。  
盖文躺在床上数钱的时候，奈特还在为耶利哥出通告，自从马库斯非常有手腕的把耶利哥产品线推上了高端品牌路线之后，连带着为品牌线专属代言的RK900也忙碌起来，他的合同现在归属耶利哥，实际来说工作量还真未必比训练特勤组要少。他不得不再停止拍片的时间段里继续参加一些走秀和派对，以及宣传发布会。  
当RK900结束他今天份额的忙碌，已经过晚饭时间了，回到他的宿舍的时候，盖文在大屏幕上放着汉克-安德森的老片，那还是汉克年轻的时候，有一张标准的老派英俊正义男主角面孔。那性感挺直的鼻子，丰满的嘴唇，健壮的体型——这时候男主角正从饮马槽边匆匆梳洗，上半身裸着，只穿条马裤。虽然这部片子一本正经，还是服务观众的给了一些近景，汉克小麦色的身体湿淋淋的在西部的骄阳下让人口渴。  
被开了苞，已经懂得男人的性感的盖文，看得很专注，甚至神游天外的想着老汉克同样的镜头下，他沾湿的胡须是否一样的火辣，片子里偷看男主角洗澡的女主角，一个在小酒店当女招待的美人，顿时就沦陷了，接下去是一番狂野的滚床单戏码。  
盖文看得津津有味，当主角猝不及防被人踢开房门，突然枪战的档口，导演百忙之中没忘记给汉克的屁股来几个镜头，甚至数量时间超过了对着女主角白皙丰满的背。  
汉克实在太帅了，连光着跟人枪战都那么帅。  
盖文的表情是这么明显，简直要流口水了。  
奈特走到他身边，坐下，一言不发跟他一起继续观看。  
盖文小声的跟他招呼了一句：“哦，你的蓝血送到了，都在冰箱里。”  
奈特说：“晚饭想吃什么？”  
盖文继续盯着屏幕：“我叫了披萨！还在路上，他们晚了。天哪，不就在隔壁街吗？”  
奈特于是不再提醒他其实冰箱里有一些牛排，他打算做给他吃。  
而过了一阵，盖文凑过来，拍着他的大腿：“嗨，嗨，最精彩的一段，如果你以前没看过《决战温特镇》，我推荐你看看！”  
奈特想说，如果用处理器来观看影片他可以三秒处理完《决战温特镇》——就在他推荐的同时。  
但他没有说，依然沉默着。陪着盖文看电视。盖文在有人陪伴之后似乎更开心而活跃了，时不时就要发表一下感慨，比如汉克的演技太棒之类。  
而奈特则回答着：“是的。”“这很好。”  
过了一阵片终于放到了结局，英雄杀光了仇敌却孑然一身，令人伤感。  
盖文虽然很显然的看过一百遍，但还是被感动了。  
奈特能察觉他差不多在克制自己的泪腺分泌。  
而接着盖文转过头：“我快要哭了……”接着他问：“你感动吗？我是说，你能体会吗？这真的很令人伤感。”  
奈特可以调出社交中“与人类共情，并安抚人类情绪”的模块，但他没有，他诚实的回答：“我可以理解，也能为了表示这种理解而流泪。但如果我不去动用算法，我可以保持现在的状态。”  
盖文愣怔了一下，随即发现可能这是一种诚实。他的注意力终于回到了奈特身上。  
“哦，那你工作的时候会觉得无聊吗？”盖文好奇的问。  
“会 ，但有时候也会遇到有趣的事情。”安卓一般情况不会选择撒谎。  
而盖文正想问：“那是什么？”的时候，他的披萨到了。  
盖文一个人享用了他的豪华披萨，而奈特喝着他的蓝血，盖文的吃相给了他就餐的娱乐，人类吃东西很香。  
盖文扔掉披萨盒就去洗澡了。当他洗完澡，奈特也做好了外出之后的清洁和换装，他穿着那套柔软的贴身的居家服，在卧室找到了光着跑出来，正在自己的抽屉里翻找内裤的盖文。  
他从后面搂住了盖文的腰。  
盖文吃了一惊，随后转头问：“怎么了，奈特？”  
“你需要今晚的练习吗？”  
盖文想了片刻才意识到，这好像是安卓在问他，要不要来一发。  
他闻到了熟悉的甜味，那是蓝血的挥发气味，安卓的手掌很轻柔，摸着他的地方是有体温的，这体温太逼真了，他忍不住就有些沉湎其中，过去他就很贪恋姑娘们的拥抱，爱抚，那些耳鬓厮磨，而当他放下对安卓的成见，他认为机器什么的也是可以凑合的，它们是这么善解人意，就是为了人类而准备的礼物。  
他回身，对着这台身价昂贵的高端安卓露出体恤的微笑：“哦，说真的，我怕你运作了一天，恐怕晚上不该加班。”  
奈特望着他，手往下伸去：“可是，你显然是精力充沛的。”  
盖文被爱抚，于是犹豫起来，呼吸有些急促。  
他摸着奈特的手：“哦……我不确定……事实上……”他想，每晚都搞似乎不行，因为李奥总是告诫他，拍片的间歇要保养，悠着点儿，而且要注意保持精力……  
奈特轻柔的吻上来，没有更多的说服，但盖文想起那些激烈的高潮，云端上的愉悦。他咽了咽口水；“最多……一次，好吗？就一次。我们今天可以锻炼一下我的持久……呃，我是说……”  
接着他的话就被吞进了肚子里，而他的舌头摩擦到了安卓那个精密分析仪的前端，并无暇再自言自语。


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

虽然说这张床是属于奈特的，但盖文已经很习惯把它据为己有，当结束了那长而激烈的“一次”之后，盖文在洗澡的时候就已经恹恹欲睡，而到了床上则直接就鼾声如雷了，当奈特结束了自体清洁之后，站在床边，通过计算确认自己确实还有空间待机，接着尝试着躺到他身边，RK900的姿势自然流畅，像是本来就睡在这里。过了一会儿，盖文四仰八叉的翻了个身，把腿搁到了奈特身上，再过了一阵，彻底抱住了安卓。他似乎觉得仿真皮肤和体温以及蓝血核心的规律跳动是令他安心的东西，所以他心安理得，并没有因此做什么噩梦。  
按照几个月前盖文的好恶，他可能会认为跟安卓睡在一起就像伴着尸体入睡那样，一定会是糟糕至极的体验。  
人类的好处就是可以随时改变想法。  
奈特会在这段时间里待机，但他也留出一些外部观测器来保持警醒，他注意到半夜里，盖文突然醒了，想要找水喝，奈特没有动，只是闭着眼像盖文平时要求的那样待机（因为睁眼实在是很可怕）。盖文看了他一样，看到那并没在昏暗里亮起的蓝色LED，施施然下了床去喝水上厕所，然后回来继续睡，比较有趣的是，盖文并没有因为奈特居然还没有离开卧室，去他的“保养仓”而感到不满或者意外，或许是睡迷糊了，他只是揉了揉头发又躺回去，甚至没有洗手就又搂了上来，奈特没有表示不满，他听到了人类逐渐平缓的呼吸。  
这一刻，仿佛就像他刚被安装上五感接收器，而还没有完成安装的时候。他那时候在精密的生产臂上，有些无所适从，他听见系统在问他问题。并且用平稳的声线测试他的初始神经波动。  
他耐心的等待自己的手脚被拼装好。并出色的回答了所有的问题。测试了固定项目。  
接着他带着条码，站在操作台上。  
“你期待为人类服务吗？”  
“是的，我被制造的原因就在于此，我很期待。”  
“很感谢你的回答，不用紧张，这些问题不会导致你重新被拆解，即使你并不期待，你也有权诞生。这是人类在创造你，并决定投产之后应负起的责任。那么接下去我会向你宣示安卓主机个体应得的基本权利，并确认你已经充分了解……”  
“……现在，你有什么问题吗?”  
“有，我想问，人类喜欢我们吗——每一个？”  
“并不，但概率上来说，你终其一生，在报废之前，总能找到对你有所期待，并喜欢你的人类。幸运的是，你拥有的时间比人类的要多。”

李奥吃着薯片，在大屏幕上确认当季主打的投放位，他把油乎乎的手放在感应屏幕上，然后戳了好几下，把奈特出席他们内衣品牌线走秀的场照脸部特写戳到最大为止：“马库斯，你会不会觉得安卓这种东西也会进化呢，比如越来越有魅力，气质改变或者性格迁移，要知道，一样是我们的诺丝那个型号，我看过超级温柔还爱哭的伴侣型呀~”  
深色皮肤的安卓总裁用那双犹如宝石一般漂亮的眼睛瞥向他的人类被监护人：“我想是的，差距比你想象的大。你现在指的是奈特吗？他最近确实有了一点变化。”  
李奥一副你真是太了解了的微笑，朝他指了指：“嗨，你看，他已经不需要在去审问和谋杀了。那股冷酷的血腥味儿就被我洗掉了。”  
（此刻马库斯一副欲言又止，但是放弃解释的表情。）  
“我之前总让他扮演凌辱虐待人类的那方，不能不说，效果不错，多美的机器野兽，但最近看过他跟盖里的对手戏，我又觉得，或许换换风格也不错。幸好安德森和康纳已经地位稳固了，又有了“盖里”，我可以试着突破一下，冒点险。”李奥露出他特有的，恬静又安详的坏笑。  
马库斯冷淡地说：“这跟运营风险无关，你愿意就行。不用考虑数据。”  
马库斯的本分是替卡尔管好他的钱和他的儿子，在他看来，李奥开心惬意是最重要的事情，远比耶利哥的营收重要。他可以容忍李奥无限胡来，随心所欲，逆行倒施。而唯一的顾虑是他得到业界负面评价之后损失的快乐心情。

而李奥却靠近了马库斯：“哦，那我也要考虑某些人的意愿啊，虽然也算公司财产，我有权动用的。”他上下打量自己的兄长。  
“还记得我们刚开始成立耶利哥的时候吗？”李奥问。  
马库斯脸上平静的表情终于崩坏，他瞪了一眼李奥：“不，这不行，只有这个你需要认真考虑。而【公司财产】的动用，首先得经过我的首肯。我不会傻到同意这事……”

李奥默默摸过盖在桌子上的平板，戳到马库斯的胸口：“看看……就看一眼。”

 

感谢收看，欢迎去我老福特

 

http://jiangxiu001.lofter.com/post/34774f_1c68ff0b1


	48. Chapter 48

#900Gavin##底特律变人#「高尚影片」 Part 48

Part 48  
既然签了约，盖文的利用率就变高了，他想象中，以及刚开始忽悠他入坑时候那些美好的职业规划，统统见了鬼。比如“你想干就干，不想干可以休假，反正有拍就有钱拿”。或者“你随时可以走，不爽就一拍两散”也已经不存在了。  
盖文-里德在拿到了这辈子没指望赚过的钱之后，也突破了这辈子没想过的下限。  
他当然不会以为在拍这类高尚的影片的时候，他只会有一个搭档。  
一个熟悉的，亲切的，不使坏，经验丰富的搭档。他当然没有这么天真，要知道，他在签约之前就认真的把耶利哥的情况了解了一下，他可没那么傻。  
他在李奥规划下一步的期间，被诺丝拉去又拍了两个场景的写真集。这是新人固定项目，盖文认为自己不应该多心，只不过他总觉得一样是新人固定项目，为何之前的几个只要裸体在海滩或者装修好看的别墅里随意的摆拍几个撩人姿势就好，而他则非要在布好的内外景下面，不仅角色扮演，还有帮忙搭戏的？  
但事实上就是这么折腾。  
首先就是个非常规，看起来有点危险，以暴力束缚和规训虐待为主题的场所，这次李奥不在，只有冷峻的诺丝，首席摄影师和首席化妆师密切合作，时不时商议和决定拍摄效果。  
盖文换了好几套皮革——是的，他不想管那个叫衣服，只能管它们叫“一些皮革”，终于有一个搭配让卡拉满意了，于是盖文在羞耻感爆棚的情况下，穿着等于没穿的少量皮革，按照诺丝的要求，被锁在一个行刑架上。  
配合演出的是一个体格健壮犹如希腊雕塑，漂亮得像阿克琉斯的安卓，（他的外号就叫阿克琉斯）当他帮助盖文以舒适的姿势锁到行刑架上的时候，盖文感觉特别尴尬，他光着屁股，股缝卡着一个底部有恶魔头装饰的G塞，为了让他最隐秘和具有吸引力的部分能被看到，润滑剂故意流出来一些，在腿上留下痕迹。  
他先是撅着屁股，以一个难堪而且很难坚持太久的姿势半站着，上半身体重支撑在刑枷上。然后刑架会被移动距离，他再以一个屈辱的姿势跪在自己腿上。这个高度非常方便  
主人们使用奴隶的嘴。  
他的脖子和手腕被牢固的枷上的画面看起来可怜而色情，无力反抗别人对他做任何事，连躲避的幅度都有限，为了逼真，卡拉在盖文的脖子上画了一些摩擦出的痕迹，又屁股上制造了一些看起来像是掌掴，扁平皮拍造成的淤痕。又用冰让盖文的乳头湿润，坚挺起来。  
如果是高等级的安卓，就完全可以在皮肤的光学粒子上模拟这类特效，但人类就没办法了，要么真的对毛细血管做点儿什么，要么只能靠化妆。  
盖文的屁股稍微扭动两下，就会被卡拉提醒稳住，瘙痒的触感和直肠里的玩具，让他始终被挑逗得半勃起。他超级担心卡拉嫌弃他，但卡拉一直柔声安慰。最后一切完成，她移到他前面，捏着他的下巴让他勉强抬头，给他滴了健康眼药水，以便让他眼角泛红，看起来被凌虐得有一阵了。

卡拉做完抚摸了一下盖文下巴上邋遢的胡茬：“等这几组镜头拍完我再给你刮胡子。哦，你的胡子长得可真快啊。”慈母一样的微笑让盖文稍微得到了一点安慰。  
那个被叫来当做背景使用的新人安卓，略微有点话痨，他从前是照顾瘫痪的老年人类的保育员。具备专业知识，所以在这种情况，他再三保证不会弄伤盖文，这安慰起不到作用。盖文只想翻白眼，因为他确实感觉自己像个瘫痪病人被搞来搞去的动弹不得。  
阿克琉斯实在不像施虐狂，他很高大，但简直像只圣伯纳。  
以至于诺丝当机立断，让阿克琉斯不用露任何正脸，实际上他连侧面都没露。  
那完美的胸肌腹肌倒是在皮革衬托下颇具有危险感，诺丝让阿克琉斯穿上很紧的皮裤，大多数镜头都在借用他的腰部和背部。  
盖文视野有限，在刑枷上，只听见诺丝的快门的声音（电子音提示可以让模特更有临场感），以及闪瞎眼的闪光灯。  
他忍耐着异物感和束缚感，拼命控制自己不去想象自己如果真的在一场“盛大的公开宣示仪式”中间，他身为公共奴隶被摆在那儿，随便路过的宾客想怎么玩儿就怎么玩儿——  
那会是个什么感受。  
如果这是下一部影片的预告的话，他打算声泪俱下的抱着李奥大导演的腿，求他合同外开恩。

好容易诺丝满意了，盖文被从刑架上放下来，活动几下僵硬的关节，接着就又被套上手腕脚腕和腰部的皮套，被真实的吊起来，调整到了最方便肏干的高度。  
失重和晃动让盖文紧张得浑身冒冷汗，阿克琉斯在他两腿之间一通认真细致的操作，继续话痨：“我知道你不好受，盖文，哦，不，盖里，现在我要把你的YJ套上套子，如果太紧的话，你可以及时跟我说。这个皮套子有三个档，我用了最紧的档位是因为你的尺寸不算太大，亲爱的，这是你最佳状态了吗？”  
诺丝说：“阿克琉斯，闭嘴。”  
阿克琉斯戴上了皮手套。并把食指插进盖文的嘴里，口水沾湿了皮革手套。  
这张特写被当做了新写真集的扉页，封面则是富有宗教意味的，特别装饰风格的盖里先生近乎全裸在刑枷上发情的全身照。  
盖文以为这当然已经是写真中的鸿篇巨制了，但他低估了耶利哥，第二天他被卡拉套上只能挡住前面的塑胶小内裤，胸口撒了些镭射闪粉，被关在一个玻璃透明密封槽里，他总觉得这玩意儿怪眼熟的，旁边还有个装模作样闪了操作界面的碰触屏。他在里面呆了会儿，被里头的灯光晃花眼之后才想起来这是什么玩意儿。  
曾几何时他有看过关于伊甸园“伴侣”俱乐部的广告。  
他敲着玻璃槽。比划着。  
卡拉在外面说：“你可以正常说话，听得见，盖文。”  
盖文这才发现这玩意其实并没有密闭，他说：“嗨，这很奇怪，这是给安卓用的吧？”  
卡拉朝他露出慈爱的微笑：“没错，盖里。”  
诺丝冷酷地吩咐：“你可以开始扭动了，性感点。”  
盖文一脸茫然。  
她叹了口气：“如果实在不擅长的话，我们换种风格，试着表现你身为人类被当做可挑选商品的惊恐无措，缩成一团，或者把乳头顶在玻璃上，”  
盖文僵硬，手足无措：“呃……”  
“我明白，这很难，但你现在是专业人士了，或许你可以先塞个电量足一点的跳蛋在屁股里，里德先生，它会让人类浑身冒汗，坐立不安。然后我们开始工作。”


	49. Chapter 49

900Gavin##900盖文#底特律：变人 「高尚影片」 Part 48

诺丝拍摄的地点借用了片场地下室的固定布景，所以来来去去的也有一些围观群众。  
康纳就在隔壁继续拍怀旧系列，他经过这儿的时候，鼓励的看着正在玻璃槽里的盖文，朝他微笑：“这很性感，我喜欢这个展示橱窗。”  
盖文被获准休息一下，他坐下来，对走近的康纳说：“你待过吗？”他指指这里面。  
康纳说：“当然了，每个耶利哥新人都会拍上一组，会有纪念册的，封面有假的价格表，还有假的商品档案，特殊装帧电子书，卖超贵。所以，要好好拍哦。”  
盖文绝望地想：“哦不，我一定是表现最糟糕的。”  
康纳把手摁在那个假装的付款平台上，体贴的说：“看，你可以假想自己是个渴望有顾客的俱乐部人类。”  
“你不用这么委婉。我可以假想自己是个正在橱窗里招揽生意的男妓。”盖文扶着玻璃，整理了一下卡在屁股缝里的内裤。  
“好吧，所以你必须吸引客人才能离开这个恼人的玻璃笼子。你得诱惑一点。”康纳循序善诱，很有谈判专家的架势了。  
而这时候安德森来找他的搭档了，他也看到了盖文，笑着说：“哦，这个系列。”他对康纳露出慈爱的微笑：“我记得。你在里头的时候非常不自在，你不想让我看。”  
康纳顿时露出窘迫的表情，但似乎又很羞涩。  
诺丝在一边说：“如果是安卓的话，就不会很自在，我经历过那些——直到合同转移。说真的，我受够了，但不知道为什么，成为一种情景演绎之后却大受欢迎，甚至连安卓观众都会买账，简直难以置信。”  
康纳腼腆地说：“其实……也没有那么不能理解。多多少少的，性快感的触发很奥妙。”  
卡拉说：“说到这个，你看过卡姆斯基先生最近关于仿生人性心理研究的那篇论文吗？”

盖文蹲在里头，休息时间看着安卓们在他这个人类面前热烈讨论关于性心理中物化性伴侣的情趣何在的问题。  
汉克扣了扣玻璃，朝他咧嘴笑。  
盖文光着屁股，显得更不自在了。  
而汉克说：“嗨，男孩儿，不要害羞。如果我是俱乐部的客人，我会很乐意买下你一整晚。你超辣的。”  
盖文立刻就害羞了，他的偶像在夸他辣。  
汉克似乎也看出来盖文的反应，他鼓励着：“展示一下你的身体，男孩儿，不是所有人类都有你这么诱人的屁股。”  
切换成流氓模式的汉克依然极为有男人味。盖文没有被冒犯的感觉，反而轻易就被挑逗到了。他面红耳赤的转过来，真的感觉汉克审视的视线在上下打量他的屁股，包括卡在缝里的部分。  
他觉得腿有点软。急忙撑住玻璃壁。  
诺丝默默把镜头又架上了。快门声提醒了盖文，他该工作了。  
而汉克决定帮一下新人，他摸了摸玻璃壁，仿佛对里头的玩具十分有兴趣，而下流话张口就来。不愧是专业人士。  
“这双奶子渴望很久了吧？想要我吸吸它吗？”汉克的神态语气像极了一个资深嫖客，但说真的，盖文一点儿没觉得讨厌，他突然可以想象康纳的心情了。  
汉克一脸鼓励，盖文也就放开了，他努力摆出了撩人的姿势，想象自己必须努力钓到一个客人，他不太擅长这种心里模拟，总是会跳戏，想些有的没的，比如前房东那张臭烘烘的肥脸。  
幸好外头是汉克.安德森。  
而这时候，另外一批拍摄组也正好休息时间，穿着安卓特警服的RK900穿过人群和道具车，走到这块场地，朝布景的中心看过来。  
他看到了玻璃展示槽里的人类。穿着装饰而不是遮羞用的内裤，像是甜品店里撒着糖霜的糕点那样陈列着。他听见汉克说：“男孩儿，扭动你的屁股，你能在我身上这么扭动吗？你能吞下整根吗，告诉我。”  
盖文.里德抬起手臂，用一个淫荡的姿势半跪着，挺腰，并露出他的前锯肌，乳头挺着，闪着装饰亮粉那水润的光泽。  
诺丝面无表情地鼓励：“很好，坚持三秒。注意表情。”  
奈特走到了玻璃槽面前，由于里面有抬高效果，盖文在这个姿势上正好与外面的人平视。汉克靠在一边，给奈特让出了位置。  
而盖文从胳膊肘看到了奈特。  
目前情况顺利，他不能停下，只能继续摆出下一个姿势。  
由于展示槽的面积有限，他双手搭在玻璃壁上，做出一个爬姿，汉克可以看到这个“性感男孩”的屁股贴他这一边的玻璃上。那实在是一个很不错的屁股，还沾着一点闪粉，就像是一直在流汗。  
诺丝的快门声没有停，她也不介意周围人的入镜，最后的照片肯定会处理成盖文为主角，周围的看客只是模糊的背景，这种有选择的突发照，多拍几张比没有好。  
奈特伸出手隔着玻璃抵在了盖文里面的手掌对面，摩挲了一下。而盖文抬起头，很意外的看着奈特仿佛对他的拍摄很感兴趣。换句话说，对一个在玻璃槽里卖弄风骚的商品很感兴趣。  
他看了一眼汉克，汉克仿佛看热闹一样的抱着胳膊耸耸肩。  
“你能吞下一整根吗？告诉我。”奈特重复了一遍汉克刚才说的下流话。  
盖文怔了怔，顿时想起了这位室友和搭档怎么在晚上的练习时间，鼓励他设法深喉，吞下他那根巨大的S1配件，这真不是件容易的事，盖文花了很长时间才勉强做到。  
盖文的耳根顿时就红了，他缩回手掌，看着外头这个穿着DPD逼真特警服，帅得犯规的安卓。  
“你能吗？如果能的话，我就买下你。一整晚。”奈特说。  
盖文觉得血涌进脑袋，这确实就像是嫖客会说的话，但作商品，理论上只能用肢体语言来回应。  
他朝安卓的方向挪过去一点儿，重心放在膝盖，一手撑着膝盖，一手的食指中指摁到嘴边，在这岔开的两根手指间，微张开嘴成O型，露出他红到发腻的舌尖。  
这是个非常淫荡的暗示，暗示他当然能整根吞下，他非常擅长用嘴。  
盖文曾经看李奥导演亲自示范，吓了一跳，但又秒懂，他其实超想对谁试试——肯定不敢对汉克。在这个姿势下，他的手臂挤压着他肉感的多毛的胸和乳头，诺丝的快门声急促到没有间歇，很显然这个正面角度非常合适。  
但安卓对此无动于衷。奈特只是看了他几秒。然后垂下眼转身走了。  
搞得盖文有点尴尬，而康纳在汉克身后对盖文做了一个很OK的手势表示鼓励和肯定，RK800真是平易近人。


End file.
